Ouvrir les yeux sur un autre monde pour renaître
by Elorin
Summary: Une fille de notre monde dans FF. Courant. Une chercheuse cherchant à aller dans FFVII et devenant membre d'avalanche puis turks? Soumise à une chimère folle et traquée par les terriens...
1. Où une chercheuse prends pied dans FFVII

**Citaaa: **Il n'y a de progrès, de découverte, que vers la mort. [ Je sais déjà plus de qui c'est

**Rating **Vu qu'il n'y a rien de particulièrement choquant dans ce chapitre mais que je doute qu'une personne de moins de 9 ans la lise.. K+

**Disclaimer** Je vais pouvoir réaliser un fantasme d'autrice de fic: tout est à moua! Mouahahaha

Enfin dans ce chapitre, parce qu'après on arrive dans FF...Donc ça sera pou à moua..Zout. Malheureusement je ne suis pas payée, petre juste en review. C'est déjà bien .

**Note** Bien bien. Donc déjà, ici pas de FF, ça vient dans le deuxième chapitre qui sera prêt d'ici deux jours, voire trois. Désolée. Bref ensuite même si j'ai bien envie de continuer cette fic je ne le ferais que si review. Mais vu que ce premier chapitre peut pas trop vous permettre de reviewer je ferais ça qu'après avoir poster le 2eme. Histoire de vous laisser vous faire une idée.

J'espère que vous aimerez ) RxR please!

**« -NON NON NON! Tu n'iras pas! »**

Un cri masculin s'échappait d'une petite maison de banlieue de Paris, cri visiblement très colérique. Daniel hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, le teint aussi rouge que les cheveux de la jeune femme qui subissait ses cris, en levant les yeux au ciel. Eliane attendait aussi patiemment que lui permettait sa nature active que son cher et tendre époux se calme.

**« -Daniel..S'il te plaît tu sais que.. »**tenta d'elle en désespoir de cause, fatiguée de devoir rester immobile à l'écouter alors que tant de choses avaient besoin de son attention.

Tant de vérifications à faire avant de pouvoir enfin réaliser son rêve, son métier, sa vie! Elle sourit pour elle même repartant dans ses rêveries et dans le projet qui causait une telle hargne à son mari.

_Flashback, une semaine plus tôt._

_La Shiva compagnie étendait chaque jour un peu plus son influence sur la communauté scientifique européenne et même mondiale, quoique les firmes nippones lui faisait une concurrence plutôt rude [ Noooon, pas le Turk! ] Ses grands bâtiments clairs fourmillaient d'activité, y compris au 9ème étage, qui possédait un département génétique haut de gamme. _

_C'est à cet étage qu'Eliance venait de plonger son visage dans ses mains, cherchant à contrôler son envie de balancer sa tasse de café à l'écran de ce stupide ordinateur. Marre, marre! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer avec les inintéressantes informations sur la génétique et les génomes, qui défilaient depuis des heures, hein? Elle s'en fichait! Mais alors, à un point! L'énergique rousse n'avait pas lutté pour intégrer le plus grand laboratoire du continent pour faire un travail qui ne l'intéressait pas! Et cependant si, elle devait rester assise des heures devant cet écran, sans espoir de retourner à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment !_

_Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. L'un des hommes de la sécurité se tenait légèrement penché sur elle._

_**« -Mme Vilnier?**_

_**-Euuh..oui. **_

_**-Veuillez me suivre. Mr. Shiva vous attend dans son bureau. »**_

_Son collège et ami, Eric lui fit un clin d'oeil rassurant devant son air paniqué. Maudit visage qui montrait si clairement ses sentiments! Mais c'était vrai qu'elle n'en menait pas large...Une fois devant la lourde porte elle hésita à nouveau. Que lui voulait le directeur? Le multimilliardaire était connu pour son caractère assez instable et il pouvait aussi bien la féliciter que la renvoyer en brisant tout espoir de carrière dans un domaine autre que les fast foods. Celui qui peut faire des carrières peut tout aussi facilement les ruiner. Shiva, était un homme ni beau ni laid, approchant de la quarantaine. Extérieurement, rien ne le distinguait de la majorité des hommes. Le laboratoire et les milliards investis dedans n'étaient pour lui qu'un pur caprice, qui avait pris forme une dizaine d'années auparavant...Enfin..._

_Le "vous m'avez demandé monsieur?" qu'elle avait préparé resta profondément coincé dans sa gorge lorsque, en entrant, elle s'aperçut que l'homme ne l'attendait pas le moins du monde, lisant avec attention un dossier, sans même lui accorder un regard. Ah oui il avait l'air de l'attendre tiens! Tsss... Finalement il daigna relever la tête ._

_**« -Mme Vilnier? »** Vous voilà enfin._

_Culotté le bonhomme!_

_**« - Monsieur. **_

_**-Vous reconnaissez ceci? »**_

_Il agita négligemment les papiers qu'il examinait à son arrivée. Bien sûr qu'elle les reconnaissaient! C'était elle qui les avait écrit!_

_**« -Oui monsieur. C'est mon rapport du mois dernier. Celui que.. »**_

_Pas assez de courage pour finir la phrase et répéter les mots qu'il avait alors employé, lorsque, pleine d'optimiste, elle le lui avait apporté. Trop blessant. On lui avait d'ailleurs, par la suite fait discrètement comprendre que ses recherches devaient être arrêtées, et elle avait été reléguée avec toute son équipe dans une section de recherche biologique. Elle! Une des meilleures chercheuse de sa catégorie! Eux, la meilleure équipe traitant de la possibilité d'autres mondes, et qui avaient passé un an là-dessus! _

_**« -Que j'ai annoncé pitoyable et enfantin, oui. Mes propres scientifiques se sont penchés là dessus et ont commencé la création de cette..Porte. »**_

_Il y eut un silence._

_**« -Génial.**_

_**-Je comprends que vous soyez un peu déçue de pas l'avoir crée vous-même. Mais je vous propose quelque chose d'autre. D'être la première à poser le pied dans ce monde qui s'ouvre à nous. »**_

_Fin du Flashback._

**« -J'ai dit non, c'est non! Il te paie tellement cher pour que tu acceptes d'abandonner ta famille? »**

Pfou. Retour brutal au présent.

**« - Ce n'est pas une histoire d'argent! C'est ma vie: Je travaille pour la science, pour l'avenir! Tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à mon rêve, à ma passion! »**

L'emportement d'Eliance fut remercié par un cri d'enfant, faisant sourire Daniel d'un air cynique.

**« -De toute façon tu ne nous aimes pas, tu ne nous a jamais aimé. »**

La chercheuse leva les yeux au ciel et changea de pièce pour prendre un petit bout blond de 4 ans dans les bras.

Dans un sens son époux avait raison, malheureusement...Elle n'était pas une bonne mère; elle n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, ni eu d'instinct maternel. Toute cette dernière année elle l'avait passé au boulot, dormant la plupart du temps au laboratoire. Mais pas pour rien, et c'était sa consolation. Maintenant il restait à espérer que le canapé était confortable pour cette nuit et que demain, jour de son départ pour " Shiva " -comme l' avait appelé la firme- ,le nouveau monde, tout se passerait bien...

_Le lendemain, laboratoire Shiva. _

On aurait dit qu'on préparait l'arrivée d'un quelconque président. Une dizaine de militaires, les plus hautes têtes du labo, Mr. Shiva en personne...Et entre eux, un grand truc de près de 2mètres de haut, recouvert d'un drap. La Porte. Devant elle se tenait Eliane et Eric, en compagnie de plusieurs gardes qui allaient les accompagner, aucun très à l'aise. Néanmoins, la scientifique se tourna vers le directeur avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres, ne voyant pas comment le remercier assez. Ensuite elle souleva légèrement un coin du tissu et s'engouffra sans trop hésiter dans "Shiva".

Mr. Shiva eut un sourire qui passa, aux yeux de tous, pour un sourire réjoui. En vérité une seule idée l'occupait à l'instant:

Enfin débarrassé de cette fouineuse.


	2. Où on découvre où l'on a mis les pieds

**Citations:** Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme [Rabelais]

La science ne se soucie ni de plaire, ni de déplaire, elle est inhumaine [Anatole France]

**Disclaimer: **Une tite piécette pour l'artisteee! Nan je suis toujours pas payée . Hojo et le manoir ne sont pas à moi – heureusement parce qu'un Hojo domestique...C'est pas beau et c'est chiant/fou/sale/con. - mais à Square.

**Note: **Tagada tsoin tsoin! Chapitre twooo. Merci pour les reviews ça m'a surpris mais ça m'a surtout fait trop plaisir Je prépare le troisième chapitre, et si je me suis pas trop enfoncée avec le deuxième je le posterais le plus vite possible. Review pour me jeter des pierres ? Pour ceux qui connaissent le survivaure – même si j'pense pas trop – y a une phrase xD.

**Rating: **Bah euh ça a pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois, donc rien de trop choquant je pense. K+

* * *

SBAM! Aterrissage en douceur comme on les aime. Mais pourquoi cette fichue Porte n'était pas au niveau du sol mais 2m plus haut,hein? Facétie de l'ingénieur? Crétins de scientifiques va! Grognant , jurant [ etc..] la jeune femme se releva de justesse pour éviter de se prendre un garde dans le dos. Ça commençait bien songea t elle tout en observant ce qui l'entourait. Alors, alors... C'était sombre, sale, poussiéreux et avec une déco qui donnait envie de se pendre. Pas se pendre, ex-plo-rer, il fallait explorer. Eric s'avança le premier..pour pousser Eliane devant.

**« -Les femmes d'abord!**

**-Ah c'est courageux tiens! »**

Il eu une grimace moqueuse. Ils avaient peur, bien sûr qu'ils avaient peur mais elle aussi! Atterrir dans Shiva, elle s'en fichait, de nature trop curieuse et d'esprit trop scientifique pour être inquiète : elle savait pourquoi elle était là et combien de temps elle avait travaillé pour y arriver. Par contre le bâtiment arrivait à lui donner la chair de poule, oui. Elle lança un regard noir à Eric avant de se mettre en route, l'estomac noué par un mauvais pressentiment, mais la tête pleine de questions et de raisonnements.

**« -Qui va là?**

**-Tiens y a quelqu'un de vivant ici? »** Sursauta Eric.

Ils marchaient depuis une demi-heure dans des couloirs plus glauques et plus vides les uns que les autres. Et d'un coup dans l'ombre de la fin du couloir y avait quelqu'un qui apparaissait.

« -Qui va là? »

Il y avait une certaine répétition quoique avec raison, puisque personne ne lui avait répondu. Eliane ouvrit courageusement la bouche avant d'entendre un bruit..Ou plutôt un « cliclic ». Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux soldats mais vu leur tête, il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle nétait pas spécialiste des armes mais ça ressemblait fort à un fusil ou un pistolet qu'on arme. La rousse se mit prudemment à reculer vers les autres, tout en fixant la silhouette.

**« -Répondez!**

**-Calmez vous! »**

Lança en réponse un soldat sans lâcher son arme des mains. Une jolie slave de tir lui répondit aimablement, faisant fuir comme des oiseaux le groupe. Par bonheur le type ne semblait pas un pro du tir et n'en avait abattu qu'un mais Eliane se mit à détester cet endroit, ayant déjà un point au côté à force de courir.

* * *

Le petit groupe s'effondra finalement derrière un meuble dans une salle déserte, l'autre fou furieux les poursuivant toujours à en juger par les tirs qu'ils entendaient...

**« -Vous connaissez Final Fantasy? »**

Gros silence choqué devant la question complètement hors sujet avant de laisser place à une tirade furieuse d'Eric . Ignorant courageusement les « C'est quoi ce débile? Il se croit chez lui peut-être? On se fait tirer dessus et lui il veut jouer à la ps! Tirer dessus, T-I-R-E-R dessus, flinguer comprendo? » il continua :

**« -Le VII?**

**-Vaguement,** aquiesça la jeune femme intriguée.

**-Jetez un coup d'oeil à ce type. »**

Sans se vexer de recevoir un ordre de la part de quelqu'un censé être son subordonné, Eliane profita d'un répit pour obéir. La rousse eut un coup au coeur en reconnaissant la blouse blanche d'un professeur ou d'un docteur qu'il portait. Un scientifique! Un scientifique, comme elle et Eric, qui pratiquait le tir au pigeon sur eux! Sa première indignation passée elle reprit son observation ; typé asiatique avec des lunettes, pas l'air très sympathique, comme tout dans ce monde quoi . Elle faisait peut-être un petit amalgame, mais rien ne semblait très riant dans cet univers.

**« -Ouais ben quoi? »**

Phrase hautement intelligente et développée d'Eric qui résumait néanmoins très bien le regard de la jeune femme. Le soldat perdit un peu – déjà qu'il en avait pas beaucoup...- de son assurance et bredouilla.

**« -Il me fait penser à Hojo...Dans..Dans FF VII.**

**-Non mais je rêve!Complétement barje ce mec! »**

Eliane se risqua à rejeter un regard en direction du scientifique qui s'avançait toujours vers eux sans se soucier de l'habituelle incrédulité d'Eric. Maintenant qu'il précisait son idée...Oui pourquoi pas..Ils seraient donc sur Gaia? C'était assez gros comme idée mais pourquoi pas, au fond.

« -A la place de dire des trucs débiles on pourrait se remettre à courir? » Proposa Eric qui tenait à son idée.

Eliane acquiesça en se relevant avec un soupir. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé qu'en devenant chercheuse, elle oublierait les cours d'EPS... Son bel élan fut néanmoins coupé par une douleur dans le mollet qu'elle mit plusieurs minutes avant d'identifier comme causée par une balle. Elle prit le temps de penser « Mais qu'est ce qu'une balle fout dans ma jambe? » avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, son cri rejoignant ceux qui retentissaient déjà.

* * *

Eliane reprit lentement conscience mais resta plongée dans le noir, sans réussir à ouvrir les yeux ou à entendre quoique ce soit. Ne restait que la sensation de centaines d'aiguilles piquées dans son corps et la douleur qui martyrisait sa jambe gauche et son crâne. Ses pieds et ses mains lui semblaient inexistants, comme lorsqu'on les a trop enfoui dans la neige.. Elle repartit dans l'inconscience aussi discrètement qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

La rousse ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour apercevoir un brouillard de lumière et de couleur. C'était déjà une amélioration essaya-t-elle de positiver mentalement .

**« -Hojo..Professeur? »** Bredouilla-t-elle tant bien que mal durant près de trois quarts d'heure, sans réponse.

Sa tête continuait à broyer méthodiquement chacune de ses pensées. Même sans bouger, elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle et que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus de bien que de se laisser tomber au sol. Sauf qu'elle était déjà allongée. Si seulement elle avait un repère, elle pourrait se reprendre, peut-être même se lever... Eliane se concentra à travers sa migraine pour lever un bras mais presque aussitôt quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une sangle, accompagné d'une douleur aigüe retinrent son bras collé au matériau glacial contre lequel elle était allongée.

**« -Pas la peine, tu es attachéE. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser le plus résistant de mes derniers essais? Ah la science.. »**

Une voix passablement désagréable et grinçante laissa échapper un petit rire semblable avant de repartir sur une tirade sur la science sans s'occuper de la jeune femme. Elle plissa les yeux comme pour atténuer le son et réessaya;

**« -Professeur Hojo?**

**-Oui? »**

Une forme blanche se pencha au-dessus d'elle, lui permettant de remarquer qu'elle était allongée en hauteur. Hojo plaqua rapidement une main sur la bouche de son cobaye puis vérifia du regard les différentes transfusions. Parfait. Il ne restait plus que l'opération puis l'implantation et il pourrait voir sa nouvelle créature... Un sourire fier lui échappa, Sephiroth avait été une merveille et l'idiote qu'il avait capturé ne l'égalerait certes pas mais elle pouvait être pas mal...


	3. Où Avalanche rends une visite au Manoir

**Cita': **Mieux vaut marcher sans savoir où aller que rester assis sans rien faire.

**Rating:** Encore et toujours K+.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix est chanceux (

**Note:** Plus ça va et plus je m'enfonce ou c'est moi?oO Excusez moi d'avance si les persos sont un peu OOC - si ça commence maintenant chui pas dans la..le caca.-, j'espère que j'ai pas Vu qu'y a pas de review sur le 2, mais 3 sur le 1...On va dire que je m'enfonce mais que le début a plu? XD Donc je continue au moins le troisième chapitre, après on verra - selon vous - . Ensuite le 4 eme chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une semaine.

Euuuuuuuuuh sinon note pour le temporel: je voulais faire après DOC vu qu'il a l'air très intéressant et donne des infos sur Vincent mais je l'ai pas et je sens que je vais m'enfoncer avec les nouveaux persos, l'esprit d'Hojo dans je sais plus qui..Ect...Donc c'est après Doc mais y a pas les autres persos, on reprend la situation de fin AC avec les nouveautés sur Vince ) Et là Shin-ra est en forme à nouveau. Je suis compréhensible ou pô là?

* * *

Gaïa se remettait tranquillement des derniers évenements, et même si la Shin-ra avait repris son pouvoir d'antan avec Rufus à sa tête, Avalanche se reposait. Après les différents épisode Sephiroth,Météore, Jénova et compagnie ils trouvaient tous beaucoup plus calme leurs actions écologiques! La petite bande se réunissait toujours avec entrain au septième ciel sous la houlette de Tifa. Celle-ci organisait avec un grand sourire les différentes réunions, heureuse de les revoir en dehors d'Avalanche...Mais tout le monde n'avait pas un grand sourire dans ses moments là.. 

Vincent, malgré les derniers "progrès", restait toujours aussi sombre et silencieux. Dans sa nature, certes peut-être, mais ça inquiétait et agaçait Tifa. Il ne venait qu'une fois sur deux aux réunions qu'elle organisait et même alors, préférait rester dans son coin sans rien dire. L'hôtesse de bar en avait assez, il ne parlait pas, souriait pas, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, et Yuffie n'arrivait rien à en tirer. Résultat: il était là , mais ça se voyait à peine et la brune devait calmer la ninja après chaque réunion, qu'il y soit aller ou non. Aussi, à la dernière fête la jeune femme avait guetté le moment où le mystérieux brun sortait prendre l'air pour le rejoindre. Sentant un pas féminin Vincent lança aussitôt sans se retourner.

-Yuffie, laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

Grand sourire rassurant de la part de sa visiteuse qui s'approcha.

- Raté, c'est Tifa.

Le silence éloquent de l'ancien Turk lui apprit qu'elle était cantonnée au même régime que l'adolescente: le laisser seul. Sans se décourager elle reste à sa place, sans rien dire, il finirait bien parler, non? C'était sans compter la patience et le mutisme légendaire de Vincent qui mettait les nerfs de la jeune femme à l'épreuve. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure elle souffla.

-Vincent?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Soupira l'homme, se contenant d'observer la nuit qui commençait à tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux?

-Que tu me laisses seul.

-Mais tu es mon ami et tu vas mal!S'indigna la jeune femme, même si crier ne servait pas à grand-chose avec le vampire. Celui-ci haussa les épaules tout en regagnant l'intérieur.

-Je vais bien ,merci.

Restée seule Tifa balança avec violence son poing contre le mur. De qui se moquait-il? Il se comportait comme s'il était dans son cercueil, il refusait de vivre comme il en avait le droit. Son cercueil! Elle courut le rejoindre, s'agrippant à sa cape.

-Et si on allait brûler ton cercueil?

Vincent retient un geste d'agacement pour réfléchir, brûler son cercueil? Non il ne le souhaitait pas, c'était une partie de lui, mais retourner là-haut, faire le bilan sur son passé et repartir de l'avant...C'était ce que sous-entendait et voulait la brune. Il ne savait pas, si lui, il voulait par contre...

-Cloud ne voudra jamais retourner au manoir.

-Mais on s'en fiche de Cloud! Au pire on peut y aller sans lui.

Tifa se moquer du chocobo, du blond, étonnant. Vincent capitula en soupirant.

-D'accord.

* * *

Maintenant ils se trouvaient tous devant les portes du manoir de Nibelheim, toujours aussi lugubre qu'avant mais ils étaient au moins sûrs qu'il était désert. Par tous j'entends Avalanche, ses membres principaux étaient là, sauf Barret qui avait préféré s'occuper de Marlène et de ses divers projets écologistes, on ne le changerait pas... 

Vu le regard des autres sur Tifa, elle devait assumer son idée...Elle jeta un léger regard vers Vincent, sans que ça l'aide beaucoup. Comme d'habitude il restait impassible se contentant d'observer l'ombre que la bâtisse projetait sur eux... Et dire que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait convaincu les autres et s'était engueulée avec Cloud...Enfin.

La brune entra la première et se tourna rapidement vers le vampire, un peu perdue, la découverte du cercueil remontait déjà à quelques années.

-C'est par où?

Sans un mot Vincent prit les devants jusqu'à atterrir dans une pièce aussi sombre que les autres, au fond on apercevait son cercueil, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient été, grand ouvert. Non, ce qui donnait l'air d'un poisson sortit de l'eau avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes à la plupart des jeunes gens, et faisait Cloud se mettre en garde c'était ce qu'il y avait entre eux et le cercueil, et qui, accessoirement n'était pas là lors du réveil du vampire.

Des tables d'expérience, comme celle où Valentine avait été allongé il y à 30 ans, sur lesquelles...pourrissaient des corps, plus ou moins humains et plus ou moins encore reliés à des poches de transfusion contenant..des liquides inconnus.

-Il n'y a personne.

Remarqua Cid, remarque absolument inutile compte tenu du silence macabre des lieux. Rien pas un souffle, juste quelques mouches qui profitaient des cadavres...

-Joyeux. Grinça Tifa observant le sol tout en se demandant pourquoi elle avait voulu venir ici...Le manoir n'était pas un endroit pour les êtres vivants, Hojo en était parti il y a plus d'un an mais il semblait toujours dans les murs... Vincent semblait troublé et pour une fois ce n'était pas un masque qu'il affichait, une petite lueur dans les yeux indiquait clairement qu'il revoyait son passé, Lucrécia... Il s'avança de quelques pas, vers son cercueil mais s'arrêta brusquement pour déclarer d'une voix étonnée.

-Il y a quelqu'un. De vivant.

En effet une silhouette fragile respirait péniblement, étroitement ligotée sur une table d'opération, quelques poches médicales la maintenait en vie. Visiblement affaiblie et inconsciente elle semblait néanmoins bel et bien vivante et humaine au milieu des morts monstrueux qui l'entouraient.

-C'est quoi ce bordel!

-Cid steuplait! Vincent on va au cercueil?

Plaida Yuffie qui leur avait fait la fleur de se taire jusqu'à présent et venait d'interpeller Cid tout en restant accrochée à son vampire. Celui-ci désigna le corps qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration laborieuse.

-Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Non mais ho!C'est pas l'orphelinat non plus! On le laisse là le truc , tu vas voir ton cercueil et on dégage!

Gros soupir devant la délicatesse du pilote et piaillement de Yuffie.

-Si si si si! On l'emmène! On va pas le laisser là!

- Pour une fois Yuffie dit un truc censé...Se moqua gentiment Tifa.

-Pfeu!

- Non mais c'est fini oui! Je suis pour l'emmener, si on avait agis comme ça la première fois on n'aurait jamais sorti Vincent de là!

- Tifa, Cloud, Vincent et moi pour. Cid contre. Nanak', Cait Sith vous en pensez quoi?

- Si Vincent était resté ici nous aurions beaucoup perdu, et moi-même j'ai été..une expérience, et c'est franchement désagréable. Si cette..personne veut partir, on l'emmène.

-Ouaiiiiiis.

Couinèrent Yuffie et Cait Sith permettant aux autres d'avoir un peu mal aux oreilles. Mais cette exclamation avait au moins résumé une chose: On allait réveiller la silhouette colmateuse.


	4. Où Avalanche joue à la Croix Rouge

**Disclaimer:** Pas assez de sous pour soudoyer Square Enix de me vendre les persos donc rien à moi! Sauf Eliane, mais là elle roupille donc elle sert à rien xD

**Rating:** Toujours le même les cocos.

**Notes:** Pfeu vi je sais je suis à la bourre. Mais j'avais pas préciser quel week end hein air innocent

En fait je n'ai pas eu du tout d'inspiration et aucune envie de me forcer à écrire. Le dernier point étant causé par l'absence totale de review. Donc je mets ça au propre tout beau tout bien: s'il y a une review je continue. Sinon j'abandonne même si ça me déçois. Je tiens à dire que j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 5 donc si review, nouveauté assez rapide!

Car c'est bien beau d'avoir 158 lectures en stats mais avec uniquement 3 reviews c'est décourageant, surtout qu'elles sont que sur le un..Bref!

Désolée, ça bouge pas trop pour ce chapitre mais j'ai jugé qu'il fallait que je le mette. Ca bougerat vraiment au prochain promis!

* * *

_Le brouillard, le noir, ou un mélange de couleur. L'inconscience. C'était son quotidien depuis une durée qu'elle était incapable de mesurer, longue sûrement. Mais longue de combien ? Des semaines ? Des mois ?. Des années ? Eliane n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait comme fiévreuse. Vous savez, comme lorsque vous délirez, malade comme tout , la nuit et que vous mélangez réalité et cauchemar, sans savoir si vous dormez ou si vous vous tordez de douleur._

_Eliane c'était exactement ça._

_Elle se sentait nauséeuse, fiévreuse et en même temps elle ne sentait rien, même plus son propre corps dont elle était comme séparée. Et pourtant elle avait mal. Un mal qui lui déchirait la gorge, les tempes, les entrailles. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas bouger, pas hurler, rien elle n'était que dans sa brume, comme ivre ou droguée. Elle n'avait pas revu Hojo ou ni qui ou quoi que ce soit. Sourde et aveugle, s'éloignant de plus en plus de son corps, agonisant silencieusement._

* * *

_Cloud s'approcha du corps encore vivant, qui ne bougeait pas, à peine éclairé par les néons qui faiblissaient au fil des années. La silhouette semblait minuscule, sanglée sur sa table froide. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, amaigrie, la peau aussi pâle que celle de Vincent, comme si elle n'avait vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Le blond se pencha sur l'humaine inconsciente, observant le visage enfantin, pas joli mais mignon, trop innocent et juvénile ,encadré par des longs cheveux rouges. Habillée de noir très simplement si l'on oubliait la blouse blanche qu'étonnamment, elle portait._

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?** _Hasarda-t-il._

**-On la détache débile !** _S'exclama Yuffie en joignant avec enthousiasme le geste à la parole, détachant en vrac les différentes attaches._

* * *

_Vincent écarta doucement l'impulsive ninja qui dans sa fougue n'avait que réussi à emmêler les sangles. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis la voix de sa chère Lucrécia lui revient en mémoire, le jour, déjà lointain mais pourtant si présent, où elle lui avait montré les différentes expériences qu'Hojo menait discrètement depuis le départ de Gast. Et comment enlever les poches qu'il pouvait injecter à ses cobayes._

_Les longs doigts pâles du vampire s'activèrent pour débrancher l'inconnue, essayant de ne pas la griffer avec ses doigts métalliques, griffes avec lesquelles il trancha le noeud de cuir fatigué créé par Yuffie._

**-Wah Vincent!** _S'extasia presque aussitôt celle-ci._

_Il haussa à peine les épaules, habitué. A chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose dont elle était incapable elle sautait comme une puce -encore plus que d'habitude- durant trois quarts d'heure, béate. Rien ni personne ne changerait Yuffie._

**Elle bouge pas. L'est crevée j'vous dis!**_ (Cid)_

**Attends une minute vieux grognon!** _( Cait Sith )_

**Vincent?**

_Le « jeune » homme baissa le regard sur Tifa qui le regardait interrogative. Il s'était à peine rendu compte que la discussion continuait entre ses amis après l'intervention de la peluche, plongé dans ses pensées. Il l'observa sans comprendre son regard puis tilta enfin après un moment de compréhension, assez long il faut l'avouer. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et en dehors de Yuffie et Cait on n'entendait pas grand-chose._

**Tu... **_(Tifa)_

_Le vampire était tiraillé entre son envie de tenter à nouveau de faire son deuil en rejoignant ses souvenirs et son cercueil pour réfléchir et l'inconnue. Elle était comme lui dans un sens. A moitié morte à moitié vivante, victime d'expérience? Elle avait besoin d'aide, non?Pour ne pas faire comme lui? Et qui était le plus à même de l'aider? Lui évidemment, du moins s'il acceptait d'extérioriser un peu plus. Il n'en avait nulle envie mais l'humaine en avait besoin.En quelques secondes il changea de décision,de toute façon réfléchir à son passé ne l'aiderait pas, et il pourrait le faire ailleurs ça ne changerait rien._

**Ce sont les vivants qui ont besoin d'attention.**

_Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Lui, Vincent Valentine, dire ça? C'était tout ce qu'ils rêvaient certes mais ça semblait improbable..En vérité le mort-vivant était bien moins convaincu que ce qu'il semblait mais il pouvait toujours essayer._

**Il a raison**

_Nanaki mit fin au silence qui régnait jusqu'à lors et s'approcha du corps toujours immobile. Tous l'observaient sans rien dire, attendant la suite qui, tel qu'ils le connaissait n'allait pas tarder à arriver._

**Elle risque de mettre pas mal de temps à se réveiller. Un ou deux d'entre vous devraient la porter.**

_Le regard de Tifa indiquait clairement à son blond préféré qu'il avait intérêt à se sentir concerné par le « un ou deux » s'il ne voulait pas ressentir le doux contact d'un poing sur son minois. Et il avait beau être un guerrier la colère d'une Tifa enragée n'était jamais bonne à connaître. Aussi sagement et sans même un soupir il glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de l'inconnue, l'autre sous derrière ses genoux et la souleva._

_Il chancela presque aussitôt et Valentine fit mine de venir l'aider, quoiqu'étonné par une telle réaction. Cloud refusa rapidement, non l'humaine n'était pas lourde, vraiment pas. Justement. Elle pesait quoi?35-40kg maximum jugea t il. Elle avait l'air maigre mais à ce point..Un miracle qu'elle soit en vie..._

_Ainsi Avalanche ressortit rapidement du manoir sans avoir fait rien de ce qu'elle pensait faire... Et chargée d'un nouveau membre? Chacun en tout cas était plongé dans ses pensées, Nanaki observant à la dérobée la jeune femme comme pour chercher à savoir tout d'elle d'un simple regard. Sans rien dire. Yuffie se posait aussi pas mal de question et regardait la jeune femme des pieds à la tête avec beaucoup moins de discrétion que Red , alors que Cait transmettait les dernières nouvelles à Reeve qui était devenu à longueur de temps un membre à distance certes, mais à part entière de leur groupe._

_Tifa se sentit elle, un court instant jalouse de celle dont elle ignorait encore le nom et qui était blottie contre le torse de son Strife préféré...Instant plus que fugace tout de même, elle n'était pas assez sotte pour vouloir sa place vu son état et ce qu'elle avait dû vivre... Et remerciait donc les cieux de ne pas leur avoir fait prendre le chemin habituel pour le cercueil de Valentine.__Cid lui laissait totalement percevoir ce qu'il ressentait par une série, longue série d'ailleurs, de grognement, marmonnement et autres onomatopées qui pouvaient aussi bien venir d'un grizzly ou d'un Cid ronchon._

_Yuffie s'approcha en sautillant de son vampire préféré qui lui regardait le sol, plongé comme souvent/toujours dans ses pensées. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça? Certes dans un sens il le pensait..Mais n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Son cerveau le pensait mais pas son coeur, qui lui s'insurgeait. Et tout le monde allait croire qu'il était « guéri ». Comme s'il était seulement malade! Non ça il ne pouvait l'être, il ne pouvait plus l'être. Ce sont les êtres humains qui sont malades ajouta t il mentalement avec un pincement au coeur.__Cloud osait à peine regarder sa charge, plus légère qu'une plume . Il avançait sans rien dire en s'interdisant de penser et de réfléchir. Ils verraient bien une fois bien au chaud dans le Shera, pas avant._

_Lorsqu'elle avait quémandé une explication Cid l'avait repoussé violemment et était parti sans un mot s'enfermer dans sa cabine. A force de supplique -et de menaces- elle l'en avait fait sortir et les avait regroupé ici. Mais la situation n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis._

_Cloud referma délicatement la porte de la cabine que Cid avait finalement consenti à prêter à leur inconnue. A présent elle était allongée sous les draps, il avait simplement pris la peine de lui enlever ses chaussures. Dans un sens, il comprenait le pilote et se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait, après tout, ils ne la connaissaient pas et la recueillait comme ça, sans même savoir son nom... Mais ils avaient bien fait pareil pour Vincent et c'était à présent un ami ,alors pourquoi pas._


	5. Où Eliane se réveille enfin entre autres

**Disclaimer:**Toujours rien à moi à part l'aut' folle d'Eliane. Dommage ( Dîtes m'sieur Square jvous échange Eliane contre Vincent ça vous dis pas? yeux de chat potté

**Rating**: Bah toujours le même.

**Note:** _Yeah deux reviews ) Comme quoi ça marche de faire du chantage xD même si j'aime pô . ( Donc merci Mnfrter[ a mis trois plombes pour arriver à ré-écrire le pseudo . et merci à mon bêta-préféré ( et le seul accessoirement )( rha ça fait classe xD ) qui m'a corrigé les fautes P._

* * *

**- Ils ont adopté une mioche. Style Yuffie.**

_L'information plana dans le salon vide, lâchée le plus tranquillement du monde par Cid qui regardait depuis plusieurs minutes sa montre avec un air de désintérêt le plus total... Et avec un ton presque méprisant envers Yuffie il fallait le dire._

**- Tu as quelque chose contre moi? Chuis paas une miooooche!**

_Ladite Yuffie sauta comme un diable de sa boîte, de son fauteuil et se serait jetée sur l'homme si Tifa n'avait pas attrapé son short au passage. Le spectacle était assez étrange, voire drôle : Cid qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, Yuffie se débattant, et la brune suspendue au vêtement de la benjamine, à moitié par terre._

**- Calme toi, ce n'était pas méchant, c'est juste Cid. C'est une manière de dire qu'il t'aime bien. (Tifa)**

**- Avec ce qu'elle fait à mon vaisseau?!**

_Cloud entra discrètement dans la pièce, se faisant remarquer par un grattement de gorge timide, coupant en même temps l'indignation du pilote-grizzly._

**- Je n'ai rien contre Nibelheim mais si on pouvait y passer un minimum de temps, Cid...**

_Celui-ci partit presque aussitôt en râlant contre on savait trop quoi – et il y a de fortes chances que tout le monde s'en fiche – vers sa cabine de pilotage, laissant une Ninja furieuse derrière lui. Le silence revient rapidement accompagné d'une tribu de regards, tous dirigés vers le blond qui soupira en s'asseyant à leurs côtés._

**- Elle a pas bougé un cil... **

**- Mais qui à la fin? **

_Yuffie sauta à nouveau ses pieds et se mit à expliquer la situation à Shera: « oui ils avaient été comme convenu au manoir, mais ils n'avaient pas pris le bon chemin ! Ils étaient tombés sur une salle d'expérience inconnue d'eux jusqu'alors, pleine de cadavres, sauf un qui était vivant ! Et c'était la fille que Cloud il portait en venant ! Mais Cid il est pas d'accord pour qu'on... » Le tout avait été déclamé avec l'enthousiasme et la gestuelle habituelle de la jeune fille qui se coupa brusquement en sentant le sol du vaisseau trembler sous pieds : le Shera prenait son envol. Ni une ni deux, elle courut rejoindre le pont pour y vomir, laissant les adultes finir sa phrase._

**- Il ne veut pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Elle en a besoin pourtant ! Même Vincent le dit donc...**

_Termina Tifa. Son ton naturel montrait bien qu'elle ne pensait pas mal faire en disant cela, mais le vampire se sentit encore un peu plus gêné de la phrase qu'il avait prononcé au manoir. Surtout maintenant que la jeune épouse de Cid le regardait avec intérêt. Il n'était pas une bête curieuse à la fin !_

**- Bon je range tout, vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre Yuffie, p**_roposa Shera en débarrassant les tasses de thé avant que celles-ci tombent sous le ronflement des moteurs._

_La petite troupe s'apprêtait à obéir quand un bruit sourd les coupa en plein élan. _

**- Ca vient de la chambre de l'inconsciente. **

_Diagnostiqua le guerrier blond, faisant faire volte face à toute l'équipe. Sans se concerter, Vincent, Nanaki et lui se dirigèrent, moitié marchant, moitié courant vers la cabine désignée tandis que Tifa courait au dehors, appelant Yuffie._

_Cloud se stoppa devant la porte, fronçant les sourcils. Derrière le panneau de bois s'élevaient des bruits assez étranges, tantôt sourds, tantôt geignards. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres puis ouvrit prudemment la porte. Théoriquement il n'y avait rien de dangereux derrière une simple porte de cabine du vaisseau de Cid mais c'était bizarre, il fallait le dire! Et on était jamais trop méfiant, surtout si l'on s'appelle Cloud Strife._

**- Qu'est ce que... Aah... **

_Il sourit. Pas grand chose en fait, sauf quelques nouvelles de leur réfugiée. Il entra sans se soucier qu'on le suive ou non. L'inconnue était tombée du lit, sous l'impulsion d'un tremblement plus imposant qu'un autre et surtout de ses mouvements désordonnés. Elle bougeait en effet, ou plutôt se débattait avec un cauchemar. _

_Tandis que les deux hommes remettaient la frêle silhouette sur la couche, Nanaki remarqua soudain._

**- Elle marmonne quelque chose.**

_Yuffie et Tifa revenaient en courant vers eux, avec toute la délicatesse propre à l'adolescente. Elles passèrent la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, découvrant leurs trois amis penchés vers la tête de la dormeuse, qui s'agitait sans s'occuper d'eux. _

**- Hojo... Non... Vous... Quelqu'un… Aide... Hojo... Veux... pas... Sortir...**

_Une litanie de ce type sortait des lèvres exsangues de la jeune fille._

**- Elle connaît Hojo?**

_La brune avait compris la première: Si l'Inconnue parlait d'Hojo alors cela faisait minimum quatre ans qu'elle était prisonnière du Manoir... C'était à peu près à cette date qu'Hojo était mort et si c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état..._

_**- Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi maigre !** Chuchota Nanaki, apitoyé devant la pauvre cobaye. Il eut un silence puis ajouta : On devrait établir un tour de garde, au cas où elle se réveille. Une fois la jeune femme recouchée Avalanche sortit, en courant dans le cas de Yuffie qui estimait à nouveau avoir trop de choses dans son estomac, laissant uniquement Nanaki ._

_

* * *

__Cloud et Tifa __y avaient repris leurs quartiers, Yuffie s'était installée et avait obligé Vincent à rester avec elle, et Nanaki dormait au salon pour rester en contact avec l'inconnue. Et Cid leur avait demandé de le tenir au courant, preuve qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait. Denzel se désolait de l'absence de Marlène et se reportait sur Yuffie. Bref, tout allait à peu près bien. _

_Vincent profitait de cette semaine plutôt paisible, presque... normale. C'était bizarre de penser ça pour lui, mais c'était vrai. Avec Yuffie il s'occupait de Denzel et de la maison, Tifa du bar et il croisait assez souvent Cloud. Comme s'ils étaient une famille… A la différence près que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il n'était pas sorti de la semaine, contrairement à ses amis. Tout à ses réflexions, il fixait la chevelure rouge vif de l'inconsciente. C'était l'heure de son tour de garde et il était assis sur la chaise à côté du grand lit qui semblait avaler toute entière la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient acharnés à lui faire boire de l'eau voire un peu de soupe pour la maintenir en vie, mais en dehors des cauchemars il n'y avait pas d'amélioration... Valentine était patient, il attendrait. Yuffie beaucoup moins. _

_Pour une fois Eliane dormait sereinement, avec presque un petit sourire aux lèvres et le vampire l'observait, légèrement attendri. Lorsqu'elle murmura quelque chose il s'approcha silencieusement pour l'entendre, plus curieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. _

_Elle délirait, comme toujours songea t il, esquissant un léger soupir. Chaque jour c'était la même chose, chacun à leur tour, les membres d'Avalanche espéraient une amélioration, y croyaient... Et rien. Ils n'espéraient plus... L'homme se redressait lorsqu'il sentit son poignet retenu par une poigne de fer. Il reposa à nouveau les yeux sur l'inconnue et eut du mal à contenir son étonnement : elle s'était redressée et avait attrapé son bras, pour le fixer avec un air... Un air qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir, dur, impitoyable... Les deux cobayes d'Hojo se regardèrent un moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que l'éclat inhumain des yeux d'Eliane s'éteigne et qu'elle se jette, en larmes, dans les bras de Vincent._

_Eliane s'était réveillée. D'un coup, sans même comprendre comment, ni se souvenir d'avoir fait un seul geste, elle s'était retrouvée assise dans un lit inconnu, tenant le bras d'un inconnu et fixant les yeux de celui-ci. Elle avait, là, repris conscience d'elle-même, de son état vivant et conscient. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme s'était jetée en larmes dans les bras de celui qui était à son chevet. Larmes de joie, de peine, de douleur, de folie, elle n'en pouvait plus. _

_S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne savait pas consoler les autres et chez qui il ne fallait pas aller pleurer, c'était Valentine. Or, c'était ce que venait de faire la jeune fille. Alors le vampire était là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, la serrer dans ses bras, lui parler? On aurait dit un pingouin à qui l'on vient de confier un poupon. Il n'osait pas bouger, ni remuer sa main métallique de peur de mal faire ou tout simplement de lui faire mal. L'inconnue était à moitié suspendue à lui, le bas du corps encore emmêlé dans les draps, son torse appuyé contre celui du vampire, visage enfoui dans sa cape, celui-ci ne pouvait que prier le ciel pour que personne n'entre dans la pièce, sinon il aurait pour un bon mois de sous-entendus. Timidement, il posa sa main humaine sur l'épaule d'Eliane qui releva la tête, se séchant les larmes._

**- Dé... Désolée. **

_Et voilà qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler ! La scientifique se maudissait, elle venait à peine de se réveiller et déjà elle bégayait et s'effondrait en larmes ! Son intonation était rauque d'ailleurs, comme si elle sortait d'une longue extinction de voix. Eliane observait du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, intriguée par ses cheveux si longs et ses yeux... Etranges. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais elle ne savait pas où... Dans Final Fantasy certainement, même si elle n'y avait jamais joué. A l'époque c'était un de ses petits amis qui en était fou, alors elle s'en était accommodée... Le souvenir si idiot maintenant lui tira un léger sourire._

_Vincent, un peu rassuré de la voir sourire, alla jeter un coup d'oeil par la porte. Eliane le suivit du regard sans comprendre et il expliqua de son ton le plus doux. C'était étrange de le voir parler comme ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire peur, déjà que voir un monstre tel que lui au réveil ne devait pas être bien agréable..._

**- Ce n'est rien. Je regardais si les autres étaient là. **

_Ils se regardèrent à nouveau en silence, pupilles rouges sang contre pupilles gris glace. Sans rien dire, sans bouger, comme deux pingouins. Finalement le vampire se décida à poser une des principales questions qui tournaient dans la tête d'Avalanche depuis une semaine._

**- Qui es-tu? **

**- Eliane. Eliane Vi... **

_Répondit machinalement ladite Eliane, avant de s'interrompre. Etait-elle toujours Eliane Vilnier, épouse de Mr. Vilnier et mère de Ludovic Vilnier? Elle ferma à moitié les paupières, se remettant en mémoire le matin de son départ. Après avoir passé une « très » agréable nuit sur le canapé familial, elle avait griffonné, sous le coup de la colère, un message à l'intention de son mari ; si dans un an elle n'était pas revenue, il n'avait qu'à la considérer comme morte et donc lui-même comme veuf. Dissolution de leur mariage... _

_Dans les premiers temps, Daniel avait été l'époux rêvé, le prince charmant, sans défaut. Qui n'existait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite appris. Jusqu'à la naissance de leur enfant, tout s'était bien passé, une douce et agréable routine de couple. Et puis le jour de l'accouchement il n'était pas venu, il était resté chez eux. Elle était rentrée et lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient eu un fils, Ludovic. Il l'avait regardée longuement et lui avait simplement déclaré que c'était « Bien. » Eliane était heureuse à ce moment là, elle savait que Daniel voulait un garçon et avait mis cette parole sur ça._

_Sauf qu'au fil du temps, son époux s'était révélé quelque peu... macho. Oh, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais les remarques sexistes, plus. Les colères soudaines qu'il piquait après elle, oui. Le fait qu'il la considère comme une moins que rien. Qu'il veuille la garder à la maison. Pas alcoolique, pas violent. Mais pas agréable non plus... Elle s'était engagée dans son travail, il s'était encore plus énervé. _

_Non, décidément, elle ne regrettait pas le morceau de papier qu'elle lui avait laissé. _

_Le regard de Vincent incita la jeune femme à reprendre sa présentation au moment où, plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'était arrêtée brusquement. Elle rougit légèrement et demanda :_

**- Vous savez combien de temps je suis restée là-haut?**

_Le visage du vampire quitta un court instant le masque impassible qu'il avait gardé jusqu'alors, puis il répondit :_

**- Au minimum quatre ans.**

_La rousse hocha lentement la tête digérant l'information. Il eut à nouveau un silence, qui ne dérangeait ni l'un, qui parlait peu de toute manière, ni l'autre qui réfléchissait et peinait à retenir ses larmes. _

« Ce sont les faibles qui pleurent. »

_Cette phrase lui dansait dans la tête depuis les dix minutes silencieuses qui s'éternisaient. Une phrase qu'elle avait souvent pensée lorsqu'elle était sur terre, mais qui n'était pas prononcée par elle. Une voix dans sa tête, qui chantonnait cette pauvre phrase, avec une intonation dure, coupante. Une voix qui n'était pas faible et qui se moquait d'elle._

**- Eliane Kastjan. **

**V**_incent reposa son regard sur elle, puis, après un moment d'hésitation se présenta à son tour._

**- Vincent Valentine. **

_Eliane referma les yeux, cherchant dans ses maigres souvenirs de FF VII pour se rappeler de l'homme... C'était si vague, si ancien... Ca semblait appartenir à un autre monde, et c'était le cas..._

**- Avalanche... Je suis sur Gaïa, hein?**

**- ..Où voulez vous être?**


	6. Où Yuffie fait sa chieuse

**Note: **Un chapitre dont la publication est irrégulière mais je crois que ça va toujours être comme ça parce que le lycée c'est michant et ça prends du temps!

Bref sinon bah euuuuh chapitre sans action encore mais ça viendra plus au prochain. J'aimerais qu'il va vous plaire air timide et milles milles milliards de merci pour vos reviews qui font trop plaisirs. Encoooore air cinglé

**Disclaimer:** Je peux pas échanger Eliane contre Vincent? Non? Bon rien à moi à part Eliane alors sanglote

**Rating:**A pô changer

* * *

**-Ils ont réussi... On a réussi... Je dois m'en réjouir ou pas... Je...**

_Elle balbutiait comme une enfant, songea Vincent, mi amusé, mi ébahi, presque attendri. C'était une mioche, comme Yuffie, avait dit Cid. Oui et non. Elle semblait à la fois plus enfantine et beaucoup plus mature, âgée. Touchée et sensible aussi. La jeune femme bredouillait les yeux dans le vague, sans chercher à se faire comprendre de lui, parlant pour elle-même._

_Eliane releva le regard vers lui et murmura dans un souffle, fermant à moitié les paupières, comme redoutant de poser sa question, et encore plus d'entendre la réponse._

**-Et Eric?**

_Le regard interrogatif du vampire traduisit le "qui" qu'il pensait, un peu étonné de la question. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien mais il attendait. D'une nature patiente et solitaire il saurait cueillir les explications en temps voulu. Une chance que ce soit lui qui se soit trouvé au chevet d'Eliane, certains membres d'Avalanche manquant de tact et surtout de patience, il fallait l'avouer._

**-Un ami. Mon ami.**

_« Ton seul ami » continua l'agaçante voix qui occupait son esprit. La rousse secoua la tête, chassant ce parasite pour ajouter d'une voix qu'elle espérait claire mais qui était serrée par l'inquiétude._

**-Il devait être avec moi là haut... Il... Brun, taille moyenne…**

_Vincent maudit son existence encore un peu plus, si elle aurait pu être pire évidemment. Mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, soudainement il aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre soit à sa place, il n'était pas doué pour ça... Il prit le temps de réfléchir mais ses quelques paroles n'étaient pas plus douces pour autant, tout juste plus prudentes._

**-Vous étiez la seule vivante... En tous cas dans la salle que nous avons visitée...**

**-Parlez-moi franchement!**

_Un cri. Eliane avait peur, elle mourait de peur de savoir que son seul ami depuis 4 ans soit mort, que les soldats qu'elle avait entraînés à la mort le soient par sa faute... Mais elle voulait savoir, esprit curieux ou simplement masochiste ? Peut-être un peu des deux._

_Elle reprit d'un ton sans émotion, neutre et froid, volontairement. Elle était scientifique au fond, elle devait le rester, rester avec des chiffres, des données, des raisonnements logiques._

**-Pensez vous qu'il puisse être vivant? Comment étaient les autres?**

**-C'est la seule salle à ma connaissance. Les autres… étaient morts. Ils n'ont pas résisté au même traitement que vous.**

_Eliane avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge, le temps d'assimiler parfaitement les informations. Tous, morts. Par sa faute, par elle et sa curiosité scientifique, son envie de réussir, de... Le barrage céda soudain et la rousse se jeta dans les bras du vampire. Elle avait quitté le lit sans s'en rendre compte, sans s'occuper de ses jambes incapables de la porter, de sa fatigue. Juste contre le torse barré de ceintures du brun, sans réfléchir, juste en larmes. Repassant le film intact des derniers instants, avant, avant qu'ils meurent. Quand elle riait à longueur de journée au lieu de pleurer dans les bras d'un inconnu. En effet, Vincent avait de nouveau, après un temps de réaction assez long, entouré le corps maigre de ses bras, attendant que la jeune fille arrête de sangloter._

**-Je... Ma faute... Je les... Hojo... Non... Eric...**

_Le vampire avait passé une main timide autour de la taille maigre d'Eliane, la portant à moitié pour éviter qu'épuisée, elle s'effondre au sol, l'autre main plus légère car griffue, dans le dos de la jeune fille, hésitant à la réconforter. Etrange tableau donc que les deux morts-vivants enlacés, la rousse s'accrochant aux épaules de Vincent avec désespoir, en larmes._

_C'est sur ce dit tableau que Yuffie les suprit, venant prendre son tour de garde au chevet de la malade. L'adolescente resta sur le seuil, étonnée et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Dans un sens, en effet, elle était heureuse, une petite part d'elle même était heureuse, après tout ils avaient amenés ici l'inconnue pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, et enfin aujourd'hui elle était consciente... Mais c'était la raison qui disait ça, et la ninja était gouvernée par son coeur et son enthousiasme, pas par cette partie si logique et qu'elle jugeait si ennuyante._

_Elle était submergée par la jalousie, en vérité. Elle n'avait jamais su contrôler ses sentiments contrairement à Vincent et maintenant ils lui revenaient en pleine figure, et la jeune fille se contentait d'observer les deux jeunes gens. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni remuer un muscle, figée, sentant que si elle faisait quoique ce soit elle allait s'effondrer en sanglots._

_Yuffie ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'elle aimait à ce point le vampire. Elle était plus proche de lui que n'importe qui, elle adorait le voir esquisser un sourire timide, le voir heureux, parler... Oui elle voulait son bonheur, si possible avec elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais pris au sérieux les sous-entendus des autres lorsqu'ils regardaient Valentine et elle. Elle ne s'était jamais dit "je l'aime" . Maintenant, comme une vague lors d'une tempête, la phrase la heurtait violemment, la laissant exténuée et en pleine incompréhension. Plus encore qu'avec la présence de Shelke, plus que tout._

_Vincent releva la tête au bruit de la porte et lui fit signe, de la tête, d'approcher. La ninja hésita puis obéit, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de l'étrange couple. L'homme passa doucement une main derrière les genoux d'Eliane, qui pleurait toujours mais silencieusement à présent, et la souleva sans difficulté. Il la coucha sur le lit d'où elle observa à travers ses larmes et son épuisement Yuffie._

_Avant de dire quoique ce soit elle porta une main à ses yeux et murmura un peu perdue._

**-Mes lunettes... Mes lunettes de vue...**

_Eliane se tourna vers la ninja et eu un sourire d'excuse. Vu comme elle avait, été jusqu'à présent très proche du vampire, non , logiquement elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ses lunettes... Songea la plus jeune avec un sursaut de haine, elle n'avait jamais pensé haïr comme ça mais, à présent, cela la submergeait..._

**-On te trouvera des lentilles, c'est plus pratique, si tu restes avec nous.**

_Répondit une voix masculine derrière Yuffie. Cloud l'avait suivie et regardait la rousse avec un sourire amical._

**-Cloud Strife. Et elle c'est Yuffie Kisaragi.**

**-Je suis assez grande pour me présenter toute seule!**

_Brailla cette dernière en sortant avec grand bruit de la pièce, prenant le temps de claquer la porte pour souligner sa colère. Le blond leva un sourcil étonné par la brusque rage de la ninja, pourtant d'habitude si souriante..._

**-Eliane Kastjan.**

_Déclara à nouveau la dénommée Eliane. Vincent observa discrètement le sol pour lui permettre de chasser les traces de larmes sur ses joues pâles, tandis que Cloud enchaînait_.

**-D'où venez-vous?**

_Un regard rubis en coin montra l'intérêt du vampire qui n'avait pas eu l'explication de "ce qu'ils avaient réussi." La scientifique prit une petite respiration, cherchant comment s'expliquer rapidement. Et surtout clairement, déjà que pour elle c'était si confus... Avec sa migraine et sa fatigue ça n'allait pas en arrangeant... Aussi elle résuma : elle venait d'un autre monde, scientifique, et ils avaient essayé de passer sur Gaïa et ils avaient atterri dans les mains d'Hojo. En gros, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait, ajouta-t-elle._

**-Et vous savez les effets de l'expérience?**

_Eliane eut un soupir et secoua la tête lentement, luttant contre les effets du sommeil._

**-Pas du tout... J'aimerais bien croyez-moi...**

**-Tant pis. Vous n'avez donc pas de moyen de rentrer?**

**-Non, je…**

_La jeune femme chercha à étouffer un bâillement, sans succès. Un Cloud peut être très têtu quand il veut et ce geste ne fit que l'impatienter un peu plus, il voulait savoir qui était cette femme tudieu! Mais le regard de Vincent indiquait clairement que s'il l'obligeait à répondre encore à une de ses questions sans l'avoir fait manger ou dormir avant, il allait se retrouver avec un tireur d'élite contre lui. Pas agréable du tout comme situation._

* * *

**-Yuffie... Je veux pas dire, mais Cid a parfois raison. Tu t'es conduite comme une gamine**! 

_Une semaine s'était passée depuis le premier réveil de l'ex-cobaye, à présent elle avait presque un rythme de vie normal. Ou du moins passait 5 heures éveillée par jour, et arrivait à faire quelques mètres en marchant sans aide, le tout assorti d'une prise de poids de 5 kg. Elle n'avait recroisée ni Yuffie ni Vincent depuis ce jour-là, mais avait fait au contraire la connaissance des autres membres de l'équipe, sauf du pilote national._

_Yuffie et Tifa étaient assises sur le balcon arrière du Septième Ciel, en tailleur et discutant à voix basse. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et à condition de ne réveiller personne, elles étaient tranquilles. De quoi peuvent bien parler deux jeunes femmes entourées d'hommes ? Hein ?_

**-Elle me cherche ! Elle me cherchait déjà quand elle dormait ! Je te promets elle va me piquer Vincent je vais rien y comprendre! Foi de ninja, je veux pas!**

_S'excitait Yuffie, faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Tifa soupira doucement._

**-Calme toi un peu. C'est pas comme ça que Vincent va se déclarer ! Déjà si tu attends qu'il se déclare... Mais tu deviens paranoïaque Yuffie, elle n'a rien fait!**

**-Elle était dans ses bras ! Dans ses bras ! Il la serrait contre elle ! C'est quand que tu as vu Vincent prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras et avoir un geste tendre ? Hein ?**

_La brune se plongea le visage dans ses mains, désespérée par avance. Plus têtue que Kisaragi tu meurs ! Surtout lorsque Vincent était le sujet de conversation, mais comment pouvait-il bien faire pour la supporter?_

**-Yuffie...**

**-Je suis désolée,**_ les interrompit une troisième voix féminine._

_Dans un bel élan parfaitement synchronisé, les deux brunes se retournèrent en direction d'Eliane, qui venait d'apparaître au seuil de la porte ouverte. Elle était pieds nus, vêtue d'un kimono fin de satin blanc qu'ils avaient dégoté en ville et qui soulignait sa minceur, qui demeurait encore cadavérique, comme son teint. Ses cheveux rouges étaient coupés aux épaules, allant dans tous les sens, et elle respirait une vie fragile mais vie tout de même. Assortie de ses lentilles, c'était la nouvelle Eliane, l'Eliane de Gaïa, que bon gré mal gré elle était devenue._

**-Désolée?!**

_La ninja bondit sur ses pieds. Depuis la découverte de la jeune femme, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et il lui en fallait très peu pour démarrer au quart de tour... D'un geste presque machinal, Tifa la retint et esquissa un sourire à la nouvelle venue._

**-Bonsoir Eliane. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Enfin, à part du point de vue de Yuffie, mais elle est un peu paranoïaque et susceptible...**

**-Surtout lorsqu'on parle de Mr. Valentine, n'est ce pas? Je n'avais pas les yeux en face des trous ce jour-là. Il a l'air adorable mais je... je suis mariée.**

_Excuse mensongère numéro un et magnifiquement assurée. Qui n'eut, en vérité, qu'un mérite : celui de faire rire Yuffie qui partit dans un éclat de rire toute seule sous le regard amusé de sa camarade et étonné de sa rivale. Ex-rivale?_

**-Il a l'air de te manquer, c'est fabuleux. Assieds-toi!**

_Eliane resta un instant surprise de ce total revirement de situation puis obéit, de toute façon ses jambes n'étaient pas des professionnelles dans le domaine de "soutenir debout leur propriétaire plus de 500 mètres."_

**-Tant que tu touches pas à mon vampy tu es bienvenue à Avalanche!**

**-Vampy?**

**-Il t'expliquera lui-même,** _coupa Tifa en jetant un regard sévère à Yuffie, Vincent ne serait certainement pas ravi qu'on décrive son passé sans son accord, déjà que lui-même avait du mal à en parler... Puis elle reprit_ : **Tu restes avec nous, alors?**

_Eliane cala son menton sur son poing, semblable à celui d'un enfant; elle en avait parlé à chaque réveil avec les différents membres de l'équipe - sauf Barret toujours absent, Cid toujours boudeur, Vincent disparu, et Yuffie colérique – et elle n'était toujours pas sûre de son choix..._

**-Je pense que oui... Je n'ai nulle part où aller ici, je ne connais personne… Et tout reconstruire d'un coup maintenant... Je me sens presque trop vieille! Alors si vous voulez bien de moi...**

**-Trop vieille ? T'as quel âge ? Tu dois avoir quoi... Mon âge ? Voire deux ans maximum de plus !**

**- J'ai 26 ans, Yuffie. Enfin j'avais, avant d'arriver chez Hojo.**

**-Ouah la mémé!**

_Au moins ça venait du coeur, comme tout chez Yuffie. Tifa eut un léger sifflement, étonnée malgré elle. 26 ans avec peut-être quatre ans de plus... 30ans ? Plus âgée qu'elle avec ses 26 ans, ou plus que les 22 de la ninja... Alors que physiquement elle semblait aussi jeune que Yuffie, pas plus..._

_Il eut un moment de silence puis la benjamine sauta sur ses pieds, soudainement prise d'une idée._

**-T'es une Avalanche maintenant donc! Alors attends-moi là.**

_Poings sur les hanches, ton autoritaire, la plus jeune contemplait son aînée avec force. Elle garda ce sérieux impressionnant quelques instants avant de filer chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur._

_Elle revint avec un sourire ravi, s'installa à genoux devant Eliane qui l'observait sans rien dire ; l'absence avait été très courte et ni Tifa ni elle n'avaient eu aucun indice, juste un léger bruit de déchirure. La ninja vient prendre délicatement le poignet fin de la rousse, prenant volontairement un air mystérieux._

**-Tu as loupé la plus grande période d'Avalanche, celle où l'on ne faisait pas que se battre pour l'environnement mais aussi et surtout pour Gaïa. Pour sa survie.**

**-Avec Sephiroth et la Shinra non?**

_Ses souvenirs terriens à ce niveau étaient toujours aussi pauvres malheureusement..._

**-Oui. Il y avait aussi Aerith, une Cetra, la dernière. Et surtout notre amie.**

_Eliane claqua les doigts de sa main libre, ça oui elle s'en souvenait ! Au moins quelque chose dans sa pauvre mémoire à propos de ce monde, c'était toujours ça de pris.._

**-Je m'en souviens, oui.**

_Tifa eut un sourire un peu plus mal à l'aise. Dans les différents "interrogatoires" que lui avaient fait subir Avalanche pour savoir d'où elle venait, elle avait avoué ce qu'ils étaient sur Terre ; un jeu vidéo. Et cela avait plongé toute la bande dans un sentiment de gêne, comment réagir lorsqu'on vient d'apprendre que pour d'autre, vous n'existez qu'à travers un écran, une console ? Dur._

_Yuffie, elle, n'était pas gênée par ce genre de réflexion et enchaînait, désignant tour à tour le ruban du bras de la brune et le sien._

**-On porte ce ruban pour ne jamais l'oublier... Toi tu ne l'as jamais connue mais...**

_Yuffie hésita et porta un regard pas tout fait sûr de lui à son amie. Tifa sourit malicieusement, comprenant l'idée._

**-Mais tu es d'Avalanche et Yuffie a arrêté de te détester. Donc tu vas en porter un aussi.**

_Yuffie sortit derrière son dos le fin ruban rose, morceau de tissu arraché d'on ne sait pas trop d'où, enfin si on le savait, justement..._

**-Ce n'est pas un morceau d'un coussin de Shera?**

_Demanda lentement Eliane, attirant un pouffement de la voleuse._

**-Du tout.**

_Assura-t-elle tranquillement tout en nouant le tissu autour du poignet pâle de la rousse avec un sourire amical._


	7. Strippoker,lattage,matéria,katana

**Warning/Rating:** None, toujours le même.

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, uniquement payée en reviews!

**Notes:** Rha même en vacances j'arrive pas à être régulière! M'enfin pourrait être pire...Merci pour les reviews encore encore encore! voix fanatique d'Hojo Bref :p Ah, et dans les chapitres précédents, je mettais gourrée dans la chronologie, maintenant c'est corrigé P [ j'avais pris DoC** deux** ans après ff7...Alors que c'est trois.

* * *

_Le Septième Ciel avait beau afficher "ouvert » et recevoir la présence de quelques clients, c'était surtout une activité hors bar qui se déroulait dans celui-ci. Tifa observait la scène en souriant, tout en servant le dernier client arrivé, puis s'approcha de son pas tranquille vers ses amis, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la plus jeune._

_Avalanche n'avait rien à faire cet après-midi là, et la fine bande avait longtemps cherché de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que Cid sorte un paquet de cartes d'on ne sait où pour réclamer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

**-Poker!**

**-Strip-Poker!** _Contra Yuffie en sautant tout autour de lui pour chercher à attraper les cartes._

**- Yuffie, c'est pas la peine de chercher à accomplir tes fantasmes par jeu interposé, si tu arrives pas à les demander normalement**. _Rétorqua tranquillement une rousse assise quelques mètres plus loin, interrompant sa discussion avec Nanaki. Oui, une rousse, Eliane. Celle-ci avait repris l'aplomb et la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait d'avant son mariage, et fixait la ninja avec une sourire goguenard plein de sous-entendus. La plus jeune bondit sur elle en poussant un cri._

**-Oh toi je vais te bouffer!**

_Le poids fit basculer le siège de l'aînée au sol, les entraînant toutes les deux dans sa chute. Yuffie, pas déstabilisée pour un sou, entreprit de chatouiller consciencieusement l'ex-terrienne qui se défendait comme elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire mal et à grands renforts de coups de pied dans le vide. Miss Kastjan avait repris quelques couleurs depuis son arrivée et les chatouilles et le rire lui firent monter une couleur rosée aux pommettes, accompagnée de quelques étoiles dans ses yeux clairs._

_Avant que cela finisse en bataille générale et (dé)rangée sous les yeux amusés des quelques clients, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Cloud essoufflé, qui ne leur adressa même pas un regard, montant quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage.__Tifa manqua de faire tomber son verre d'étonnement et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais déjà le blond revenait, tenant son épée en main. Et visiblement, il désirait faire le chemin inverse de son arrivée sans leur parler plus._

**-Cloud, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Le stoppa la brune, se plantant devant lui avec aplomb. Aplomb qui n'interrompit pas la course du jeune homme, qui lui adressa simplement un regard où luisait... une légère angoisse.**

**-Des monstres sont arrivés en ville. Me demande pas ce que c'est, mais Denzel est là-haut.**

_Un claquement de porte clôtura l'affirmation et replongea dans le silence les autres. Puis, sans se concerter, tous se ruèrent dehors à la suite du guerrier blond, saisissant au passage leurs armes._

_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la plus grande partie d'Avalanche se trouvait sur la place principale de la plaque supérieure de Midgar, contemplant sans étonnement les monstres qui y avaient élu domicile. Du moins, pour les membres pur sang de Gaïa du groupe, car Eliane, elle, était plus que surprise. Elle avait suivi ses amis, mais tout en restant désarmée, ne possédant ni arme, ni connaissance de celles-ci. La rousse se trouvait derrière eux, un peu à l'écart, observant les bêtes qui se dressaient face à eux... Tout sauf sympathiques..._

_S'ils avaient la même silhouette que Nanaki, ils étaient... très différents. Beaucoup plus grands déjà, seul Vincent devait leur aller au garrot. Et ils étaient d'un bleu électrique, qui aurait pu paraître beau sur quoi que ce soit d'autre ou presque, mais qui, ici, faisait simplement mal aux yeux des attaquants._

_Ils étaient trois, aux griffes à faire pâlir de jalousie euuhu... euuh... Eliane n'avait jamais vu des "bestioles" avec des griffes aussi grandes, une bonne quinzaine de centimètres... Et des dents, qui elle pouvaient faire pâlir quelqu'un, aussi bien de peur que de jalousie. Pour peu que la deuxième proposition parle de tigres à dents de sabre, évidemment._

_En dehors d'Avalanche, sur la place, c'était la panique. Une arrivée telle que celle-ci, en pleine ville, c'était devenu, heureusement, rare depuis que Rosso et compagnie étaient revenus d'où ils venaient. Aujourd'hui, comme avant, Avalanche formait un barrage efficace, attendant sans bouger que les deux monstres attaquent._

_Intérieurement, Yuffie exultait. Enfin! Enfin du mouvement, de l'action! Et qu'importait si les monstres on les connaissait pas et qu'on risquait de se faire bouffer! Ca bougeaiiiiiit! La jeune ninja ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, faisant agilement tourner son shuriken entre ses mains._

**-Yuffie, arrête de gigoter.**

_Lui intima Tifa à ses côtés, la ninja se tint aussitôt au garde-à-vous, obéissant à son amie. Mais ne résista pas lorsqu'un des monstres tendit une de ses pattes gigantesques vers eux, avec en son creux, une sphère rouge..._

**-Matériaaaaaaa!**

_Hurla la petite brune surexcitée, se jetant sur son adversaire, hira shuriken au poing. Ses compagnons échangèrent un regard empli de soupirs découragés avant de la suivre, espérant ne pas avoir trop de dégâts sur leur ninja..._

_Quelqu'un aurait pu les suivre, les regarder ou même tourner la tête vers eux au cri d'attaque de Yuffie. Mais ce quelqu'un avait quelque chose de plus… imposant à regarder, du style un autre des monstres bleus. Eliane tournait le dos à ses amis, face à un troisième intrus qui la fixait de son oeil trop bleu. La rousse n'osait pas bouger ni remuer le plus petit orteil, elle était minuscule, surtout par rapport au monstre, désarmée... De toute façon, à quoi lui aurait servi une arme ? Elle n'en avait jamais effleuré une de sa vie !_

_Néanmoins, à l'instant elle aurait bien voulu en avoir une. Eliane avala douloureusement sa salive, priant tous les dieux terriens et gaiens de bien vouloir jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, elle avait plus frôlé la mort depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa un mois plus tôt qu'en une vie sur Terre ! Misère de misère... Elle ignorait si elle devait apprécier ou non le fait que son ennemi prenne son temps, certes elle prolongeait sa vie de quelques secondes mais... mais!_

_Son raisonnement s'arrêta de force là, quand le fauve lui sauta dessus, la projetant sans recevoir de résistance, au sol... La scientifique ne songea même pas à crier, à présent bloquée sous les pattes impressionnantes du monstre, qui pesait de tout son poids… Non, d'une partie de son poids, sinon elle serait morte, sur elle. Ses pattes étaient posées sur les épaules frêles de la rousse, les griffes à quelques centimètres de son visage, la tête de l'agresseur pas beaucoup plus loin de celui-ci._

**-Dieu, Allah, Yahvé, Bouddha, Satan, Dào, Brahman, Shiva, N'importe qui, maydaymayday archi mayday.**

_Murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse, avec comme la nette impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir devant l'haleine du monstre avant de mourir. Ou après. Avant ou après la mort, avant ou après être éviscérée. Ou pire. Mais pourquoi elle avait autant d'imagination hein? Ca ne suffisait pas de sentir ses os craquer sous le poids et les babines entrouvertes se pencher sur son visage, l'arrière de son crâne poisseux de sang ? Nan visiblement pas._

* * *

_Bien loin de ses préoccupations, mais pourtant à une cinquantaine de mètres, le combat faisait rage, l'une des bestioles au sol._

**-Yeaaaah matériaaaaaaa!**

_Hurla à nouveau Yuffie en sautant du cadavre, celle-ci en main. Vincent leva les yeux au ciel mentalement en l'entendant , trop occupé à viser les yeux du dernier monstre. Eux, ils étaient habitués à la folie des matérias de la ninja, mais Eliane devait être étonnée... Eliane! Le cerveau du vampire fit la connexion alors qu'il atterrissait souplement au sol, son chargeur vide et son adversaire aveuglé et affaibli. Où était la rousse? Il ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis son éveil, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais en avait gardé un bon souvenir... Elle était sortie avec eux, non?_

_Il tourna sur lui-même, la cherchant des yeux. Lorsqu'il finit par l'apercevoir, il eut un petit sursaut. La rousse n'avait pas d'arme ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient débiles, tous autant qu'ils étaient !_

_Tout en rechargeant, il se mit à courir vers l'endroit où la nouvelle recrue était allongée au sol, sous l'étau des pattes du monstres, qui lui rentrait les griffes dans les épaules, prêt à présent à la mordre pour l'égorger..._

_Maman je veux pas mourir, songea la pauvre victime du fauve qui voyait de très près tous les miasmes qui pouvaient bien habiter dans la bouche d'un monstre de ce genre. Je répète, Allah, Dieu, Yahvé, Père Noël, Jésus Marie Joseph Lulu m'en fous quelqu'uuun._

_Stop._

_L'haleine fétide s'éloignait légèrement, espéra Eliane en entrouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait par réflexe fermés. A la fois à cause des dents qui se rapprochaient et à cause de la salve de coups de feu qui l'avait fait sursauter. La bête agitait la tête, percée d'une dizaine de trous noirs, causés par balles. Il rugit, démontrant clairement qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour l'abattre, mais recula légèrement..._

_La bestiole qui s'en était pris à Eliane était plus petite que les autres, certainement plus jeune... Il pouvait s'en occuper seul, réfléchit en quelques instants le vampire, sans pour autant ralentir sa course. Profitant de la semi-retraite du monstre, il se posta au dessus de la jeune terrienne, sortant une deuxième arme à feu de sa cape, sans ciller, projetant sa longue ombre sur la jeune femme._

* * *

_Vincent. Devant elle, et surtout entre elle et son agresseur. Que tous les dieux des deux mondes et Vincent soient loués. Eliane se hissa lentement sur ses coudes, reculant discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la bête tout en restant protégée par le vampire._

**-Reste derrière moi. Debout.**

_Lui intima la voix grave de l'homme. Elle obéit sur ses jambes peu solides, debout dans son dos, si petite par rapport à la taille haute de Valentine. Au moins elle était bien cachée derrière lui, alors qu'il continuait à tirer._

_

* * *

Tifa se dégagea du monstre, cherchant Vincent et Eliane des yeux. Où les deux morts-vivants pouvaient-ils bien être ? Elle entendait pourtant les coups de feu de l'homme sans les voir, elle se tourna vers Cid, à ses côtés._

**-Tu as vu Vincent?**

_Le pilote tourna sur de lui-même, relâchant quelques instants sa surveillance du monstre qui était en train de se faire achever par Cloud._

**-Bordel merde! Là avec la petiote!**

_Il désigna le vampire dans le dos de Tifa qui suivit son regard._

**-Il s'en sortira ! Nous on a encore à faire** !

_Les coupa Nanaki, transportant Cait Sith, en les rejoignant en quelques foulées, quittant le deuxième cadavre, avant de leur montrer les deux nouveaux venus sur qui Yuffie venait de sauter sans réfléchir comme à son habitude. Cause ? Matérias évidemment. Les deux autres soupirèrent à nouveau avant de délaisser Vincent du regard, il était doué et devrait s'en sortir seul...

* * *

_

_Valentine se tourna vers Eliane, sans se soucier du "tigre" agonisant à quelques mètres de lui. Il maudissait les autres qui n'avaient même pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu avoir besoin d'arme et d'aide. Lui non plus, mais il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis longtemps... Elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien néanmoins, tenant à peu près sur ses jambes._

**-Ca va?**

_Il s'approcha, rangeant le cerbère et le mercure . La rousse esquissa un sourire et acquiesça._

**-Merci... J'ai cru à un miracle en vous voyant.**_ Elle eut un rire qui se transforma en grimace. La jeune femme passa la main à l'arrière de son crâne pour la retirer pleine de sang. Eliane resta immobile quelques secondes puis leva le regard vers le vampire, un peu étonnée de voir ce liquide poisser sa paume blanche._

_Vincent fronça les sourcils puis la fit se tourner pour voir la blessure._

**-Tu t'es ouvert le crâne... En tombant je pense.**

_Elle n'a pas crié. Il était légèrement étonné, ni devant les monstres, ni sous la douleur elle n'avait hurlé, paniqué ou pleuré. Pour une terrienne habituée à sa vie douillette c'était plutôt courageux... Non, pas courageux. Elle avait du sang-froid. Tant mieux, car il lui en faudrait sur Gaïa, songea-t-il. Il la prit par les épaules, lui faisant faire quelques pas._

**-Arrêtez... Je...Vertige.** _Quémanda-t-elle presque aussitôt. Il s'en doutait et la stabilisa. Elle était encore plus petite que Yuffie, elle ne devait pas atteindre le mètre soixante, lui faisant plus de deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Vincent avait beau être habitué à surplomber tout le monde, elle donnait vraiment une impression de fragilité. Eliane se reprit, remettant dans son regard ses yeux gris décidés. Non, pas si fragile que ça._

**-On peut y aller.**

_Il s'apprêtait à hocher la tête en réponse lorsqu'un cri leur fit lever la tête._

**-Vincent ! Li !**

_Yuffie venait de quitter le dernier monstre et de les apercevoir enfin, les bras chargés de matérias. Matérias ou son cher et tendre ? Elle fit un compromis en accourant vers eux, tenant toujours les sphères._

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**

_Le reste d'Avalanche la suivit, un peu curieux malgré eux. Cait, toujours à cheval sur Nanaki, vint se faufiler entre les deux ex-cobayes._

**-Eliane avait pas d'arme.**

**-Rhaa on est cons on est cons on est cons!**

**-Parle pour toi Yuffie, je me sens très intelligent moi.**

**-Yuffie, Cid recommencez pas !** _Les avertit Cloud en rejoignant Eliane, Denzel dans les bras. Il posa le garçon par terre et observa la rousse d'un air sérieux. Quoique, elle ne l'avait vu pour l'instant qu'avec cet air là..._

**-Tu veux combattre avec quel type d'arme?**

**-Quoi ?** _S'étonna Eliane. Quel type d'arme ? Elle n'en savait rien elle! Elle n'en avait jamais manié une de sa vie ! Son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure, puis elle lâcha._

**-Arme blanche.**

_Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour ce type d'arme, passionnée de couteaux et autres sabres dans son adolescence. Avec les études et son époux, ça lui était passé, de gré comme de force. Et puis avec le souvenir du fusil d'Hojo, elle n'était pas rassurée. Oui, Vincent l'avait sauvée avec une arme à feu mais... Mais. Arme blanche et puis c'est tout. C'était sa puissance à elle qui serait employée, par celle d'une explosion ou d'un mécanisme… C'était trop facile, elle voulait se débrouiller seule._

**-Alors direction le magasin d'armes, qu'on te trouve quelque chose. Je t'apprendrai.**

_Certifia Cloud avant de vérifier que tout le monde allait bien._

**-Pas de blessés?**

_Eliane ouvrit la bouche mais "quelque chose" la lui clôtura violemment, obligeant les muscles de ses mâchoire à la refermer._

_La ferme. Tu deviens encore plus faible, petite humaine._

_Lui chuchota la même voix dans sa tête. Elle resta statufiée un instant, sans comprendre qui parlait ainsi dans sa tête._

**-Eliane.** _Indiqua Vincent de la tête, montrant la blessure au blond._

_La blessure était légère, aussi Cloud avait décidé de tout de suite partir pour la boutique d'armes. Cid était rentré au vaisseau, comme Nanaki et Cait, emportant avec eux Denzel pour l'emmener au septième ciel, sous la surveillance de Tifa._

_Strife en tête, le reste du groupe, c'est-à-dire Vincent, Eliane et Yuffie entrèrent dans la boutique préconisée par le blond. Un magasin d'armes blanches de tous types, tenu par un semi-Utaïen d'un certain âge._

**-Bonjour. Cloud. Qu'est ce qu'ils vous faut ?**

_Il salua les arrivants d'un large signe de tête, plus appuyé pour Cloud qu'il connaissait mieux. S'approchant d'eux il présenta de la main les différentes catégories d'armes de son stock._

**-Epées, armes de lancer, contact, sabres, shurikens, couteaux, dagues, flèches. Au choix.**

_Le guerrier posa son regard sur Eliane, c'était à elle de choisir. Mais pour l'heure, elle observait d'un air envoûté les différentes lames. Il répondit donc à sa place._

**-C'est pour la demoiselle. Donc pas d'armes lourdes, vu sa carrure.**

**-Eh ho! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de mesurer un mètre soixante-dix, hein ! Se rebiffa aussitôt Eliane, son orgueil piqué au vif.**

**-Au fait tu mesures combien ?** _La harcela Yuffie, faisant la taille avec elle, absolument ravie de trouver quelqu'un de plus petit qu'elle._

**-1 mètre 55. Tout juste.** _Grogna Eliane._

**-Ou un peu moins nan?** _En réponse à la moquerie de la cadette, la rousse lui tira la langue et ajouta._

**-Moi, au moins, je suis majeure depuis quelques années.**

**-Je vois…** _Les interrompit le maître d'armes dans un chuchotement avant de partir, pris d'une idée. Cloud intima aux deux filles le silence d'un regard et ce fut muet que le groupe attendit le retour du propriétaire du magasin. Il revint avec son apprenti, tenant plusieurs armes._

_Avalanche s'approcha curieux du comptoir où l'homme posait les différentes lames._

**-Un poignard déjà, c'est toujours utile. Ensuite vient la partie intéressante**.

_Il leur désigna deux fourreaux, l'un long d'à peu près 70 cm, recourbé, contenant visiblement un sabre. L'autre était plus court, d'une trentaine de centimètres, plus large. Devant leur air intrigué, l'homme se contenta de sourire et de sortir le premier de son fourreau, y laissant juste la pointe, le présentant à Eliane._

**-Un katana, mademoiselle. Il se dégaine rapidement et n'atteint pas le kilo. Vous pourrez donc miser sur la vitesse car je doute que vous ayez une grande force.**

_Il les laissa observer un instant puis remit l'arme sur le comptoir, prenant la deuxième._

**-Une petite invention, vous la testerez de ma part.**

_Il sortit l'arme, cette fois complètement, qui semblait assez grossière a première vue, une sorte de couteau assez large. Il passa devant le comptoir, leur faisant signe de s'écarter. Il fit alors un large geste de la main, étendant sa main gauche vers cette direction avec brutalité. L'arme se déplia, découvrant un sabre plus long, plus étrange, mais tout aussi équilibré._

**-C'est une arme de gaucher, ce que vous êtes mademoiselle, non ? Il est aussi, voire plus rapide que le précédent, mais il lui faut de l'espace pour se déplier. Plus discret qu'un vrai sabre, car plus petit une fois rangé, et il est plus léger. N'ayez crainte, il ne se replie pas sous une attaque.**

**-Il ressemble à un tachi.** _Observa Cloud qui regardait la longue lame de 90 cm._

**-Odachi.** _Le corrigea l'Utaïen_. -**Oui pour la taille.****Mais même au niveau de la forme il ne l'est pas. Pas assez recourbé** _Il rangea les deux armes puis les tendit à Eliane._ **Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous ne savez pas les utiliser donc je ne vous proposerai pas de les essayer. Mais je pense qu'ils peuvent vous convenir.**

_Eliane hocha la tête puis quêta l'approbation de Cloud, c'était lui le spécialiste en armes blanches, pas elle. Pour toute réponse, il régla rapidement l'achat et toute la bande sortit au dehors, la rousse toute rouge de gêne._

-**Merci d'avoir payé, Cloud... Mais je pourrai jamais te rembourser.**

_-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait une quête au sein d'Avalanche avant de laisser les autres au bar. Et il te faut une arme de toute manière, Midgar, même sans compter les monstres, n'est pas sûr. Surtout dans le coin où est le bar. »_

**-Merci quand même...**

_Le plus grand remerciement était certainement les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de la rousse. Cloud sourit, amusé, puis la prit par l'épaule._

**-A l'entraînement maintenant !**


	8. Où ça discoure et ça se bastonne

**Rating & Disclaimer : **_Rhaa comme d'hab même rating et toujours rien à mwa... TT_

**Note:** _Youpla! Je serais jamais régulière et rapide dans mes mises à jours..Et là mes profs étaient sadiques, fin de trimestre Elorin mourue.

* * *

_

**-Bran!Va me chercher Ludovic, c'est l'heure.**

_Le sergent referma avec violence la porte de la garde, sans s'occuper de se savoir obéit ou non. Le dénommé Bran se dégagea lentement de sa chaise en soupirant. Il aimait bien le gosse mais il était bien là..Enfin. _

_Il sortit au dehors, balayant les environs du regard. L'endroit du discours, le campement où lui et les soldats dormaient, le mess, l'hôtel... Et le petit sentier qui menait un peu en dehors de la ville , sur un butte discrète. Le gamin devait être là-haut comme toujours jugea t il en prenant cette direction. Bingo! Un garçon d'une dizaine d'année se trouvait assis sur la butte, regardant la ville, comme mélancolique. _

**- Ludovic Vilnier! **

_Appella Bran, mains en porte-voix. Ludovic se tourna vers lui, affichant soudain un grand sourire pour lui sauter dans les bras._

**Bran!**

**C'est l'heure du discours de ton père, grand.**_ Annonça le soldat en prenant la main du garçonnet. Des cheveux blonds aux légers reflets roux, décoiffés par le vent, un yeux couleur de miel, l'autre plus bleu qu'un ciel d'été.. Oh oui le piot ferait tomber des filles plus tard, sourit Bran machinalement. Pour l'instant il avait juste douze ans, il avait encore un peu de temps..._

**-Tu deviens lourd en tous cas.**

**-Très drôle.**

_Ludovic leva les yeux au ciel mais continua de marcher tranquillement pour rejoindre la place. Vide au départ de Bran elle était à présent remplie de soldats et de public, l'estrade était occupée par Mr. Shiva qui finissait son discours. Il recula légèrement, avec son sourire des grands jours pour laisser place à son « cher collaborateur ». Daniel Vilnier. Le plus jeune lâcha son guide pour courir se mettre devant, écoutant son père qui venait tout juste de prendre la parole._

**« Merci cher Mr. Shiva. Bien. A présent, il est temps et honneur pour moi de vous parler de ce projet qui me tiens à coeur...Projet qui initialement appartenait à mon épouse, Eliane Kastjan comme vous le savez. Vous savez aussi, à présent qu'elle est bien arrivée dans cet autre monde qui s'ouvrait à nous, notre planète et à notre monde. Mais elle n'a jamais été d'un grand altruiste et je le regrette, loin de profiter de cet honneur et de faire découvrir au monde entier sa découverte, elle se l'est accaparée pour elle seule.**

_Il soupira, trés crédible dans le rôle de l'époux délaissé par le caractère égoïste de son épouse. Daniel passa lentement sa main sur ses yeux, sa voix se brisant légèrement._

**-J'ai cru voir en elle non seulement une scientifique de talent mais aussi une idéaliste..Elle était le premier mais pas le deuxième. Durant quatre ans. Quatres longues années nous, moi et mon fils, moi et Mr. Shiva, attendu. Espérer et prier. Pour qu'elle nous revienne mais...**

_Il inspira un peu d'air et raffermit talentueusement sa voix. _

**- Mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Nous l'avons crue morte mais..mais nous avons mené une nouvelle expédition dans cet étrange monde qu'est Shiva. Et là, nous avons découverts tous les membres de l'expédition précédente, morts. Torturés, défigurés, et autres choses aussi peu agréables que je tairais ici. Tous sauf elle. Après avoir enquêté nous avons appris qu'elle était vivante et en bonne santé. Qu'elle les avait tué et torturé de ses propres mains, pour s'accaparer à elle seule les découvertes et les bénéfices de Shiva.**

_Daniel continua son discours où il était question de "ressources naturelles énormes" "nouveaux espaces habitables" " endroits de rêve"...Ect. Mais Ludovic venait de saisir la veste du soldat qui lui était affecté en guise de baby-sitter pour attirer son attention, le fixant avec l'étrange sérieux qu'il affectait parfois. _

**-C'est quoi torturer?**

_Torturer, si ça suit le mot mort n'était pas quelque chose agréable. Mais son père ne lui avait pas appris les mots, l'intelligence. Non juste à entraîner son physique, à le soutenir. Rien d'autre, puisqu'il faisait tout ce qui correspondait à l'intellect, son fils n'avait pas besoin de le savoir lui même, non?_

_Mais Ludovic était intelligent, malgré tout. Et comprenait à présent que si on ne parlait jamais de sa mère à la maison c'est parce qu'elle était un monstre.

* * *

_

_La dite Eliane, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que son propre fils pensait d'elle, tout comme son époux, et encore plus de ce que la Terre entière se mettait à l'instant à penser d'elle. Et en vérité, elle s'en moquait un peu, allongée sur un sol de pierre froid. Et, malheureusement grimaça t elle, pas allongée pour faire un sieste. _

_Elle venait d'atterrir brutalement sur les dalles, repoussée avec une force qu'elle jugeait, dans son esprit tenant encore des échelles terriennes, surhumaine. Pour ce qui lui sembla cinquantième fois elle se redressa lentement, sentant de nouvelles douleurs dans ses membres. Des ecchymoses par lot de vingt, un poignet un peu trop douloureux pour être honnête. Et elle s'était coupée à la lèvre._

**-Bordel Cloud on t'a jamais appris à être doux avec les dames?**

**-Debout Eliane.**

_La rousse s'assit en tailleur en gémissant de douleur, lâchant le manche de son arme. _

**-Nan. Mal partout.**

**-Eliane!Imagine que ça soit un ennemi!Tu aurais encore plus mal!**

**-L'avantage c'est que si tu me tues avant ils auront plus à le faire, hein?**

_Eliane accepta néanmoins la main tendue, se faisant remettre sur pied. Cloud lui tendit l'étrange sabre rétractable qu'elle avait laissé tombé un peu plus tôt, tandis qu'elle ramassait l'autre. L'ex-scientifique épousseta en soupirant les vêtements récupérés lors de leurs diverses sorties en ville: pantalon en cuir, chemise noire ouverte sur un débardeur kaki. Simple et pas très joyeux comme s'était moqué Yuffie, mais tant pis elle n'avait rien d'autre. Eliane balaya lentement du regard les lieux qu'elle et le blond, pour lequel, en désespoir de cause ils s'étaient décidés: l'église du secteur 7. Cloud était très peu motivé pour lui apprendre à combattre ici , mais trouver un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait ne les déranger et plus grand qu'une salle du bar, était dur. _

**-En même temps je t'en demande beaucoup. Combattre contre moi alors que tu es débutante et avec une carrure...enfantine c'est...**

_Ce qui conclut la fin de la phrase était tout sauf ce que Cloud voulait dire. Une gifle sonore venait de s'abattre sur sa joue, laissant une marque rouge s'étendre lentemnent. L'action l'avait tellement surprise qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à parer le coup et s'était laisser frapper sans rien dire. Maintenant, il fixait d'un air idiot Eliane qui était debout devant lui, une main encore en l'air et ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Pour la première fois il la voyait...adulte. Vraiment adulte, avec une colère qui la grandissait et lui soufflait que s'il la cherchait il allait avoir mal, même si elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle n'était pas Yuffie à simplement couiner et à courir partout lorsqu'on la vexait, bouder pour montrer qu'elle était en colère. Non Eliane. Avec une lueur à faire peur dans les yeux. _

**-Plus jamais!Plus jamais tu me dis ça!Sinon je te promets que tu vas le regretter Cloud Strife!**

_Son ton était coupant, mortuaire. Et montrant que quoi qu'elle songe à lui faire elle le ferait. Après tout pourquoi lui, Cloud aurait il peur d'elle, pauvre terrienne égarée? Ca il ne savait pas mais quelque chose le rendait prudent. Pourtant... Pourtant il provoqua, il voulait savoir, la pousser à bout. Et savoir pourquoi elle avait une telle lueur dans les yeux, une lueur qui lui était étrangère, qui la rendait si étrange. Il fallait savoir._

**- Et qu'est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me faire hein?Je viens de te faire manger la poussière. **

_Il n'avait pas fini qu'elle avait bondit sur lui, ses sabres au sol. Préparé ce coup ci il l'arrêta en lui bloquant le bras derrière le dos, jusqu'à la faire s'agenouiller, sans rien dire. C'était une lueur de meurtre qu'elle avait eu dans les yeux, il connaissait trop bien cette lumière pour la tromper avec une autre. Mais s'il sentait la clavicule prête à céder et à se fracturer Eliane n'avait pas pousser un cri. Elle se contenta de se dévisser la tête pour lui cracher au visage, montrant les dents. _

**-Eliane!**

_Lui cria en réponse Cloud, sans la lâcher pour autant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais en continuant à lui tordre le bras c'est ce qu'il allait faire...Mais n'osait pas la laisser aller, elle était si différente. De sa main libre il lui agrippa l'épaule valide et la secoua tant bien que mal, cherchant à ne pas se prendre un coup au passage. C'était assez surréaliste d'ailleurs, il était à moitié sur elle pour lui bloquer les jambes mais se prenait quand même une flopée de coups de pieds. _

_Eliane se secoua soudain en entendant son prénom prononcer par le blond puis hurla de douleur. Ce changement de comportement étonna tellement Cloud qu'il la lâcha, la laissant s'effrondrer au sol, se massant le bras et grognant de douleur._

**-Oh putain Cloud...**

_Un rien coupable il l'aida à se redresser, la prenant par les épaules._

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?**

**-Mais j'en sais rien...**

_Marmonna la rousse. Et c'était ça le véritable problème en vérité. Oui , la baffe elle était bien d'elle et de son caractère à la fois orgueuilleux et emporté soit. Mais ensuite..Elle avait perdu les pédales, elle ne gérait plus rien._

Tu n'allais pas te laisser insulter non?

_Lui chuchota l'inquiétante petite voix qui s'était pourtant faite discrète ses derniers jours. _

Tu as quelque chose à avoir avec ça!

Bingo

_Un léger ricanement qui acheva de réduire le cerveau d'Eliane à l'état de mal de tête ambulant. Quelque chose ne lui tournait pas rond dans le crâne..._

_Toujours agenouillée par terre la jeune femme rassembla ses cheveux trop courts en une pseudo queue de cheval plus par habitude qu'autre chose, comme si écarter les cheveux de ses yeux allaient l'aider à éclaircir sa tête. Mais ce faisant elle venait de dégager son front et surtout ses tempes._

_Cloud lui saisit une main au vol et s'approcha d'elle, inclinant son visage pour mieux voir sa tempe gauche. _

**-Qu'est ce qui a?**

**-CLOUD STRIFE! ELIANE KASTJAN!**

_Hurla alors une voix féminine que les deux jeunes gens connaissaient bien. Tifa. La brune écumait quasiment littéralement de rage, les regardant avec fureur. Elle était venue les chercher pour leur apprendre que c'était l'heure de manger, vu que, les connaissant, elle savait très bien qu'ils oublieraient et..et voilà sur quoi elle tombait! Cloud à moitié sur Eliane, lui tenant doucement le visage avec le sien très proche! Elle...Elle allait les tuer! _

**-Une minute Tifa.**

_Le coupa pourtant Cloud, d'une voix très calme, comme s'il n'était étonné , ni par l'arrivée de Tifa ni par ses cris. _

**-C'est quoi ce tatouage Eliane?**

**-Ce quoi?**

_Bredouilla t elle étonnée. Tatouage? Elle n'en avait aucun, trop peureuse et indécise pour avoir sauter le pas. _

**-A la base des cheveux. Je te demande ça car il est écrit en utaïen.**

_Tifa se pencha à son tour sur la rousse qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise ainsi entourée, elle qui n'avait plus l'habitude des contacts humains. La brune l'examina à son tour puis sourit rassurée._

**-On va demander à Yuffie. Vous avez fini? Vu comme vous êtes amochés j'espère bien.**

_Elle les fixa de son oeil sévère. Une légère trace rouge sur la joue de Cloud, Eliane qui bougeait discrètement son épaule et sur laquelle apparaissait déjà quelques ecchymoses. _

_Le retour se fit sans trop de soucis mais Tifa ralentit légèrement en arrivant en vue du bar, faisant signe à Eliane de faire de même. Celle-ci obéit, laissant Cloud revenir devant sans lâcher son épaule douleureuse, pas habituée à la douleur. _

**-Je suis désolée Li.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Mon arrivée et comment je vous ai crier après...**

**-Oh ça.**_ Eliane eut un sourire moqueur. _**Tu l'aimes, non?**

**-Non, je..Oui. Je crois qu'à part lui tout le monde l'a compris de toute façon. Enfin il l'a compris mais... Enfin. Il ne dit rien ,toujours aussi proche. Il aimait Aeris je comprends mais... maintenant...**

**-C'est un blond faut lui laisser un peu de temps! **

**-Peut-être oui.. **_Sourit Tifa amusée par le caractère impétueux de son amie. _

**-Bobo l'épaule la lyly?**

_Eliane leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Cid qui se moquait d'elle, adossée à la porte du bar, cigarette aux lèvres. _

**-Très drôle.**

_En lâchant pourtant son épaule, piquée au vif. Ca faisait pas mal de fois que son orgueil était égratiné maintenant mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se mettre en colère. Mais le pilote n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec elle car il passa la tête à l'intérieur, hilarde. _

**-Hey vampy! Y a ta dulcinée qui veut un bandage et un bisou! **

_L'interpellé releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait, assis dans un vieux canapé de cuir défoncé, Yuffie assise tout contre lui, faisant mine de lire. Après tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas le principal, l'important c'était qu'elle reste im-mo-bi-le. Il posa un regard un rien las sur son ami, quémandant une explication. _

_Explication qui vient par un hurlement de Tifa qui venait de pousser Cid dans le bar. _

**-Alors toi!Tu vas le laisser oui!Les laisser!**

_Eliane la suivait, se mordant les lèvres au sang pour ne pas exploser de rire. Visiblement Tifa avait besoin de quelqu'un pour passer ses nerfs et la personne du pilote était parfaite. _

**-Tu as encore mal? **

_Demanda Cloud, qui venait de se poser sur un des tabourets du bar. _

**-Ca passe. C'est juste Cid qui est débile.**

_Vincent voyant que ce n'était que Cid qui recommençait ses bêtises s'était replongé dans son livre sans plus se poser de questions. Il avait appris qu'avec le pilote il ne valait mieux pas . Mais il sentit à côté de lui Yuffie qui s'était raidie à la mention dulcinée qui ne se détentait toujours pas. _

**-Yuffie?Ca ne va pas?**

**-Si si. **

_Bredouilla la ninja qui sauta sur ses pieds._

**-Je reviens!**

_Claironna t elle d'un ton plutôt assuré avant de s'échapper du bar en courant, sous les yeux perplexes de ses amis. Cid fit signe à Cloud de s'approcher et lui murmura sans quitter Vincent des yeux, celui ci observant toujours la porte qui se refermait lentement._

**-Faudra qu'on parle à Vincent. **


	9. Où on découvre entre autres un tatouage

**Rating & Disclaimer: **_Toujours que Eliane à moi! Dommage..Veux les deux bishôs moi!_

**Notes: **_Le temps que je mets à écrire c'est impressionnant quand même..Encore désolée!Des petites prises de têtes sur ce pauvre chapitre [Merci Falxo de supporter que je crie dès que ça va pas comme je veux... xD Merci beaucoup pour le reviews :$ :)_

**Dragonnedufantastique:** _J'crois que j'ai oublié de te répondre, désolée. Donc merci ) Et comme je suis débile - juste un peu - lorsque j'ai lu ta review j'étais là: mais moi aussi je veux savoir...Avant de me rappeller que je savais sifflote 'fin bref tu sauras aussi à la fin du chap' )_

_

* * *

_

_Vincent observait Cloud et Cid d'un air assez circonspect. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Encore, de la part de Cid, cela ne l'aurait pas tellement étonné, qu'il l'entraîne ainsi dans un coin du Septième Ciel avec des airs de conspirateur à trois francs. Mais Cloud ? C'était déjà plus étonnant et témoignait que la situation avait un minimum de sérieux. Aussi le vampire n'opposa aucune résistance sous le regard des autres qui ne comprenaient rien à leur manège..._

**-Vampy... Ok je sais que t'es absolument fanatique de ta Lucrécia chérie mais..**

**-Qu'est-ce que Lucrécia vient faire là-dedans?**

**-Calme-toi, Vincent...**

_Tenta de l'apaiser Cloud. L'entrée en manière de Cid était peut-être directe et efficace mais un ton agressif associé au nom de Crescent faisait montrer les crocs à Vincent. Ils en avaient pourtant l'habitude, mais Cid s'obstinait à ne pas tenir compte des souvenirs de Valentine à l'égard de la jeune femme. Ce qui fit douter le blond du bien-fondé de leur discussion, après tout Vincent aimait toujours Lucrécia, non ? Peut-être mais... Oh et puis tant pis !_

_Vincent n'avait pas l'impression de s'être tellement énervé mais obéit à la demande du guerrier blond et leur livra à nouveau son visage impassible, quémandant du regard une explication. _

**-Bref, on veut te parler de Yuffie et d'Eliane, tu devrais pas naviguer entre les deux comme ça, c'est...**

_Cloud leva les mains au ciel pour bien démontrer qu'il ne trouvait pas le mot pour exprimer son sentiment. Vincent posa son regard sur Cid, voulant savoir s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter._

**-Merde leur donne pas de faux espoirs! T'as vu comment Yuffie est partie?**

_Cid était lancé et aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, mais Cloud lui fit signe d'attendre la réaction du concerné. Celui-ci prit son temps pour répondre, attendant d'être certain de n'interrompre personne. _

**-Qui n'a pas vu comment Yuffie est partie ? J'ignore pourquoi elle l'a fait mais je n'ai aucune envie de leur donner de faux espoirs, ni à elle ni à Eliane, ou de « naviguer entre les deux ». Arrêtez de me croire intéressé dès qu'une femme s'approche.**

**-Et toi arrête de faire l'innocent ! Oui Lucrécia Lucrécia on sait ! Mais merde ça fait 30 ans! T'es un homme quand même! Et elles, elles souffrent !**

_Là, Cloud se demandait comment Vincent faisait pour ne pas exploser. Certes, Cid avait raison, mais il avait néanmoins une drôle de façon d'exposer les choses. Voire une façon désagréable et trop abrupte. Le pilote se tourna vers lui, l'incitant du regard à ne pas le laisser tomber._

**-Il a raison.**

_Vincent l'observa à son tour d'un air indéfinissable, puis répondit d'un ton encore plus calme qu'à l'habitude, comme s'il se forçait à le rester._

**-Oui, Lucrécia. Et vous, vous êtes mal placés pour me dire ça. Shera et Aéris vous disent quelque chose ? Eliane est loin d'être idiote, je pense. Quant à Yuffie... Ce sont nos affaires à tous les deux. Maintenant, je ne m'occupe pas de vos amours, alors laissez-moi.**

_Cloud ouvrit puis referma la bouche, le ton et surtout les paroles de Vincent l'avertissaient qu'il était agacé. D'ailleurs, l'homme les observa une dernière fois avant de sortir du bar sans adresser ni regard ni parole de plus. _

**-Oua vive l'ambiance. Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais je l'avais pas encore vu énervé...**

_Se moqua Eliane accoudée au comptoir devant un verre en compagnie de Tifa, attendant toutes deux que les trois hommes aient fini leur messe basse pour entamer enfin leur repas. Elle sourit à cette dernière puis s'apprêta à sortir à son tour, récupérant ses armes._

**-Ne me dis pas que tu vas le chercher ! Certes, Cid n'a pas été délicat, mais c'était la vérité !**

**-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je vais chercher Yuffie.**

**-Tu sais pas où elle est !** _S'étonna Tifa._

**-Je la trouverai bien une fois que j'aurai fait le tour des environs.**

**-Je t'accom...**

_La porte claqua, trop tard. La brune soupira, dommage, elle aurait bien voulu bouger un peu elle aussi. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Cloud qui la rassura de son air tranquille. Vu comme elle avait réagi lorsqu'il l'avait provoquée, elle devrait s'en sortir si on l'attaquait... Non, en fait il faudrait juste qu'elle évite de se perdre. _

_

* * *

Eliane s'écroula le long d'un mur d'une ruelle, son regard ne quittant pas une canalisation à l'air libre, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre ou Yuffie en sorte comme par magie._

**-Obligé je suis déjà passé devant...**

_Grognement. Décidément elle détestait Midgar. De un c'était affreusement laid, sombre et tout cela recelait quelque chose de malsain. Plus encore les bas-quartiers où elle vivait avec Avalanche. De deux on avait une 10 chances sur 9 de se faire attaquer. De trois elle était perdue ! Encore. Si sur Terre elle arrivait à se repérer en prenant parti de l'habitude des constructions citadines et du quadrillage logique des rues... Ici ses réflexions ne valaient rien, c'était en désordre, ça se ressemblait... Elle soupira à nouveau. Tifa lui avait parlé d'un monde qui pouvait être beau, mais dans les environs elle en voyait pas du tout. _

_Non seulement elle avait perdu Yuffie mais elle s'était elle-même perdue..._

_Retour à la case moins dix._

Si t'arrêtais de te plaindre de ton pauvre sort minable.

_A nouveau cette voix... Eliane secoua la tête, cherchant comme toujours à la chasser, entendre quelqu'un dans sa tête n'étant ni agréable ni rassurant._

**-La paix !**

_Et voilà qu'elle parlait toute seule... Elle devenait folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, qui d'autre que les fous entendaient des voix?_

Ne me provoque pas !

_Eliane fut secouée des pieds à la tête par...de la migraine ? Au moment où l'information atteint son cerveau une deuxième vague de douleur lui confirma que c'était une migraine. Surprenant et stupide surtout d'un seul coup c'était..._

Tu vois ce que je peux faire en essayant de prendre ton corps ? Juste en essayant.

**-Ah parce que c'est de ta faute ? Oui, bon, mettons que je n'ai rien dit...**

_La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et se remit debout. Même sa tête ne lui appartenait plus, c'était tout simplement charmant... Maintenant debout on marche et on demande son chemin au premier imbécile venu ça suffira. Du moins si personne ne lui avait tranché la gorge d'ici là. _

_

* * *

Vincent s'adossa lentement au mur d'un recoin sombre. De la rue, il était invisible, et cela l'arrangeait.. Seul, il voulait être seul. Il se haïssait, il se haïssait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mot. L'année dernière, sous l'impulsion de Shelke, il avait cru... Il avait cru pouvoir commencer à vivre. Et il l'avait même promis. _

_Sauf que, vérification faite, il n'en était pas capable. 30 ans à aimer une morte qui ne voulait même pas de lui… Cid avait raison, il était ridicule et stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher... Il se laissa tomber au sol, hésitant entre rire de désespoir et pleurer devant tant de ridicule. _

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il était stupide ! Il n'avait pas réussi, depuis un an, à parler sérieusement à Yuffie... Il sentait bien qu'elle n'attendait que ça, mais à un moment il savait quoi lui dire, à un moment il ne savait plus, ni comment lui parler ni lui parler de quoi!_

**« Désolé Lucrécia, Désolé Shelke. »**

_Chuchota-t-il doucement. Il était assez pitoyable sur cette affaire là... Le pire, c'était que la vérité sortie brute de la bouche du pilote l'avait énervé. Il était donc incapable de faire face à ce qu'il était ? A son passé, à Chaos, à ce qu'il vivait... Parfois, il avait envie de se couper du monde à nouveau, de se terrer dans un coin et de laisser tout le monde tranquille. _

_Combien de fois s'était-il dit que le lendemain il se déciderait ? Qu'il vivrait sans se tourmenter l'esprit ? Trop de fois... La dernière en date datait d'il y avait quelques mois, lors de la découverte du corps d'Eliane. Rien n'avait changé depuis._

_

* * *

Allez on essaie un nouveau tournant au petit bonheur la chance... Eliane détestait procéder comme ça, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Pas un chat dans les rues, et elle ne savait même pas sielle devait en être heureuse ou non! _

Oui, par là, petit être.

_Une bonne raison pour ne pas tourner par là. La rousse stoppa radicalement ses pas en considérant l'angle auquel elle voulait précédemment tourner. Non. En fait on allait continuer tout droit, c'était une solution plus sûre. Juste par esprit de contradiction ? Bien sûr._

J'ai dit par là ! Espèce de sotte ! Tu vas où JE dis !

_Eliane arrêta son geste, se courbant en deux sous la migraine à nouveau. Beaucoup plus violente celle-ci, torturant son crâne de l'intérieur, elle pouvait à peine tenir debout. _

Tu obéis et tu vas là d'accord

**- Mais merde, tu es qui à la fin?**

Tu obéis !

_Le hurlement déchiqueta encore un peu plus le crâne de l'humaine qui acquiesça tant bien que mal, se tenant au mur. Elle n'était qu'une humaine tout droit arrivée de son lit douillet dans lequel on ne souffrait pas ! _

Tu n'as qu'à apprendre.

_Pourtant la pression se relâcha, lui permettant à nouveau de respirer tranquillement. Donc elle devait tourner ? Certes elle tournerait, puisque c'était si gentiment demandé. _

_Mauvaise idée, mauvais plan, mauvais choix. Deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient au fond de l'impasse, visiblement occupés à en tabasser un troisième. Dans une autre vie Eliane aurait pu être courageuse, intervenir, aider etc... D'ici quelques mois, même. Mais pour l'instant, son niveau de sabre devait être proche du nul. Et son envie de rester en vie très élevée._

Tu n'es pas même drôle ! Espèce de lâche !

_Hurla la voix dans son esprit tout en la forçant à avancer. Elle devait donner un spectacle étrange, en train de faire des grands moulinets de désaccord tout en se tenant le crâne. Avançant. Reculant. Avançant reculant._

**-Je sais pas me battre !**

_Bredouilla Eliane à l'intention de la Voix. Enfin, elle avait quelques entraînements derrière elle. Entraînements qui lui avaient juste appris à atterrir ! Un des voyous releva la tête, l'entendant parler. Il lui adressa un grand sourire idiot avant de s'approcher._

**-Mais c'est tant mieux ma poulette.**

Moi je sais me battre !

_Oui mais c'est pas toi qui est dans la mouise je te signale. Songea Eliane qui tentait toujours de reculer. Mais visiblement, la « personne dans sa tête » se sentait assez concernée pour se battre, puisque la rousse sentit sa main se diriger seule vers son sabre. Avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

_

_Le pire, c'était que Vincent s'en voulait de s'en vouloir... Il se torturait encore et toujours... Cid se moquait parfois de lui en le disant masochiste... Et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il pensait que le pilote avait raison. C'était à devenir fou, il s'en voulait de ne pas vouloir voir la vérité, qu'il s'en voulait... Il devenait fou. Il plongea son visage encore un peu plus dans son col, fermant les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir, quoi dire. Il aurait bien voulu, pourtant, mais une part de lui s'y refusait. Il était pourtant un ex-turk, un membre d'Avalanche, de ceux qui agissent... Mais il se posait trop de questions et se penchait trop sur son passé, les autres ne cessaient de le lui dire._

_Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant son PHS vibrer, sans pourtant faire aucun autre geste. Lorsque l'appareil se fut tu, il l'ouvrit lentement. Un message de Tifa._

_Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, c'est que tu es débile , l'informa très calmement Chaos, se réveillant soudain. Le vampire eut un mouvement d'impuissance puis obéit. _

_« Arrête de te torturer pour rien Vince. Rentre au Septième Ciel. En passant, essaie de trouver Eliane et Yuffie, ça fait une heure qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles. »_

_Vincent referma dans un claquement sec le clapet du PHS. Un rien inquiet malgré lui, Yuffie n'était toujours pas rentrée ? Quant à Eliane qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors, seule et sans connaître les environs ? Deux enfants voilà ce qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir près de lui... Néanmoins, il devait jouer à la nourrice et aller les chercher..._

_Vas y, trouve-toi des excuses, se moqua à nouveau Chaos. _

_L'homme soupira doucement cette fois-ci, tout en se levant. Il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait aucune envie qu'il leur arrive malheur, elles savaient à peu près se défendre mais vu leurs caractères..._

_

* * *

Eliane reprit conscience à la fois de son corps et du fait qu'elle était allongée au sol. Passait-elle donc tout son temps à se prendre des raclées et à atterrir durement par terre[Il faut signaler que c'est la troisième fois que j'écris ce genre de truc dans cette fic xD Deuxième constat une botte lui broyait la main qui tenait encore son sabre, lui signalant élégamment qu'elle devait le lâcher, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Pas une histoire de lâcheté ou de douleur, juste de survie. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son agresseur, pariant pour un des voyous qui l'avaient menacée tout à l'heure, puisque la petite voix n'avait pas l'air si douée._

_Une paire de bottes. Une paire de grosses bottes même. Voilà son champ de vision. Elle releva au maximum le regard avant de déceler un contact froid sur sa gorge… Une lame. Charmant comme réveil._

**-Je peux me redresser ou je dois rester à manger de la boue**

_Mauvaise question puisque le contact froid s'intensifia._

**-Debout !**

_Ah ben non en fait... Elle obéit lentement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de gestes qui pourraient réduire son espérance de vie prématurément._

Oh oh oh, ça chauffe... Je vais te laisser l'humaine!

_Rigola la Voix avant de disparaître totalement de son esprit... Vas-y, mets-moi dans le pétrin et laisse-moi me débrouiller ! Grogna mentalement Eliane._

_Mais elle avait perdu un peu de temps en écoutant ce qui peuplait son cerveau et son agresseur ne semblait pas apprécier ; il la saisit par les cheveux et la mit debout de force. Elle se débattit un instant avant de poser les yeux sur l'inconnu. Et d'immédiatement remarquer qu'il n'avait rien d'un petit voyou de bas-quartier._

_Très grand, encore plus que Vincent, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, habillé de cuir sombre, et tenant l'autre extrémité du long sabre dont Eliane avait une partie sous la gorge. _

_Non rien du voyou. Tout du tueur et du guerrier. _

_Il ajusta sa prise sur les cheveux rouge vif de la jeune femme, la tenant debout grâce à eux. Ou du moins, lui faisant effleurer le sol de la pointe des pieds, puisqu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui._

**-Pourquoi as-tu l'odeur de Mère !? Pourquoi t'ai-je sentie de si loin ! Ta présence... Tu es comme le frère traître !**

_Le déclic se produisit dans la tête d'Eliane à l'énoncé du mot Mère... Grand, avec un sabre encore plus grand, cheveux argentés, yeux très verts... Elle était sûre de le connaître... Un personnage actif du jeu, certainement, mais qui ? Comment ? Attendez... Cloud ne l'avait pas déjà tué ? Visiblement non. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour n'avoir que des ennuis et des gros ?!_

**- Réponds!**

_Une nouvelle secousse sur les cheveux roux, et la jeune femme sentait distinctement un liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge. Répondre, répondre... Elle n'avait même pas compris la question ! _

**-Ca doit être à cause d'Hojo ! J'ai de la Mâko dans les veines ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par sentir !**

_Réponse très saccadée et précipitée, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire en sentant à chaque parole prononcée une lame sur sa peau. _

**-Tu connais mon père?**

_Son père, son père... Son ... Hojo ! Hojo était son père ? Donc... Sephiroth ! Elle était devant Sephiroth... Oh misère de misère. Elle allait baragouiner un oui lorsque Sephiroth sembla apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant sur elle. Eliane se força à une immobilité totale tandis que le visage du Général se rapprochait d'elle, beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Un doigt ganté se posa à la racine de ses cheveux et parcourut quelques centimètres, comme s'il suivait une ligne de texte..._

**-Khimaira[1... Pourquoi as-tu écrit ça?**

_... Mais ce tatouage attirait tous les regards, ce n'était pas possible ! Eliane reprit juste assez d'air pour répondre._

**-C'est Hojo qui me l'a mis lorsque j'étais au manoir… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire... Ca doit être ce qu'il m'a fait, comme un numéro, je ne sais pas...**

_Sephiroth lui livra un air dubitatif avant de reposer son regard sur l'encre noire, fronçant un rien les sourcils. Après un moment, il reposa les yeux dans ceux, gris, de la jeune femme, et demanda plus calmement qu'auparavant mais d'un air étonné :_

**-Tu es une chimère?

* * *

**

_[1 Oui je sais ce n'est ni du japonais ni du chinois mais du grec. Je trouve plus la phonétique de la traduction et ça sonne un peu asiatique ? Non ? Je vous dis que si. Encore désolée _

_J'avais dit des difficultés? Oui, comme le fait que Nibelheim c'était pas à côté de Midgar comme je voulais. Ou que je trouvais plus le mot japonais pour Chimère. Où pourquoi Sephseph serait à Midgar. Où le fait que j'ai découvert en cours de route que Vincent avait promis un truc à Shelke à la fin de DoC. Où que je sais pas décrire de combats.Où que Sephi il devient hargneux...Bref )_


	10. Où ça se balade et ça s'inquiète

**Rating& Disclaimer :**_ Langage non bisounours mais pas trop choquant je pense. Enfin j'espère . Toujours pareil, je n'ai qu'Eliane à moi. Ainsi que les deux nouveaux individus sortant de nulle part._

**Note**_: Merci aux reviewers et pour les reviews. Je suis morte de fatigue. Oui je sais tout le monde s'en fout donc bonne lecture )

* * *

_

**-Tu es une chimère ?**

_La phrase résonna quelques instants dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ou de la jeune chimère, si l'on peut dire, quoi. C'était le fait qu'elle n'osait plus respirer et que son cerveau n'était plus irrigué qui lui faisait entendre ce mot ? Pourtant Sephiroth avait un regard tout à fait sérieux et semblait bien avoir prononcé ces quelques syllabes. _

**-Je...**

_Brillante phrase et réponse, certes. _

**-Il y a plusieurs significations au mot Chimère.**

_Se raccrocha-t-elle désespérément, son esprit scientifique prenant le contrôle de son esprit tout court, qui lui pédalait dans la semoule avec un désespoir inutile. _

**-C'est ce qui est marqué. Tu es une chimère.**

_C'était devenu une affirmation à présent, affirmation qui ne permettait aucune rétorque, aussi Eliane hocha docilement la tête, en faisant attention à ne pas s'entailler au sabre de l'argenté. Argenté qui ne la regardait plus vraiment, se contentant d'observer d'un air halluciné l'encre noire inscrite dans la peau claire de la jeune femme, passant le bout des doigts dessus, comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor. _

**-Je vous crois, je ne sais pas ce qu'Hojo m'a fait.**

_Une question sensible à laquelle Yuffie lui avait strictement interdit de penser. « Sinon tu vas plus penser qu'à ça et devenir folle ! Ou mélancolique ! Teuteuteu tu y penses pas t'es avec nous maintenant ! » Pouvait-on ne pas se demander ce qui avait ôté trois ans de votre vie? __La question tournait de temps en temps dans l'esprit de la rousse, mais là, elle venait de faire une incursion encore plus violente. _

**-Il t'a mis des cellules de Jénova ! Tu... Tu es une fille de Jénova, une soeur, ma soeur!**

_C'était censé être rassurant ? Cellules de Jénova... Le sentiment associé à cette phrase était tout sauf bon, même si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Oh mais pourquoi elle ne s'était pas documentée sur FFVII, hein? _

**-Relâchez-moi...**

_D'abord s'arranger pour ne pas se faire trancher la gorge. Après on verrait pour les nombreuses questions, trop nombreuses. Mais garder un ton doux et calme, presque soumis. Elle était connue pour son impulsivité, certes, mais elle tenait à garder la vie!_

**-Je t'ai senti si forte alors que j'étais si loin... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je sens à peine notre lien ?**

_Bonne question, à laquelle Eliane n'avait aucune réponse et dont elle se moquait assez pour l'instant. La seule conclusion qu'elle avait, c'était que Sephiroth était fixé sur le lien et cette histoire de « sentir », qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché et que surtout, surtout son ton était de plus en plus rempli d'emphase et de... mégalomanie ? Non elle exagérait, pas possible. _

**-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par sentir ?**

**-J'ai senti... Ta présence. Ton sang d'Elue ! Puissance de combat, le sang, le... J'étais très loin, mais ça m'a pris. Plus que lorsque je sentais Cloud. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi !**

_Ca elle avait peut-être une idée. Ce n'était pas elle que l'homme avait senti. Non c'était... la voix. Sans s'occuper du fait qu'il attendait peut-être une réponse, elle réfléchit le plus vite possible… Il la sentait à peine, et lorsque c'était la voix qui prenait la place, il la sentait énormément. Or ce qu'il sentait c'était le lien, les cellules, le... le fait d'être chimère. _

**-C'est une chimère…**

_Murmura-t-elle doucement, pour elle-même. Une entaille à sa gorge lui rappela la présence du Général. _

**-Je suis une chimère donc ? Je veux dire, c'est pas stable. Quelque chose a dû faire que la partie chimérique de mon organisme augmente pour le défendre ou autre chose.**

_Oh les explications vaseuses... Mais préciser que c'était une autre qu'il avait senti lui semblait douloureux pour son espérance de vie. Mais les explications tenaient debout, c'était l'essentiel. Sephiroth l'observa longuement, puis, sans desserrer sa prise, décala légèrement sa lame, lui permettant de respirer librement. La tenant toujours par les cheveux il la fit pivoter vers le fond de la ruelle. _

**-C'est toi qui as fait ça ?**

_Oh gloups. Les trois voyous avec qui elle avait été précédemment en très court tête-à-tête, vous vous en souvenez ? Ils étaient à présent transformés en trois masses sombres, allongées en tas sanglant au fond de la ruelle. Du travail précis, efficace mais avec une sorte de sadisme ou de fureur pure : ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être autant découpés et ouverts dans tous les sens... _

_Il y a un vieux réflexe lorsqu'on vous accuse de quelque chose d'horrible que vous n'avez pas fait : Non c'est pas moi je suis innocent c'est lui m'siiiiieur ! Et Eliane venait de manquer d'utiliser cet instinct de conservation particulier. _

_Elle se retint de justesse. C'était elle qui avait fait ça, même si elle n'en avait gardé ni souvenirs ni impressions... Elle ou du moins son corps. Son corps épuisé, boueux, et saignant légèrement de la gorge. Corps qui ignorait tout du combat. Etrange chimère..._

**-Oui.**

_Miracle, elle ne bredouillait pas. Assumer trois meurtres causés par une chimère qui se sauvait dès que l'ennemi s'annonçait plus fort qu'elle... __Ledit ennemi observa Eliane de haut en bas puis se redressa légèrement, retrouvant sa taille immense. Il semblait avoir décidé qu'elle n'était pas totalement un danger, puisqu'il rangea son sabre et, sans lâcher la poignée de cheveux qu'il menaçait d'arracher à tout instant, posa une main sur une des épaules frêles de la rousse. _

_Il s'approcha des corps, la traînant derrière de gré comme de force. Ou de force dans ce cas précis. __Eliane se risqua à regarder ce qu'avait fait cette étrange partie d'elle. Une boucherie, littéralement. __Heureusement pour elle, ni le sang ni les viscères, tant qu'elles étaient humaines, ne lui faisaient peur... Même si ça lui coupait tout appétit à l'instant. Elle détourna le regard, fixant la boue du sol avec fascination._

**-C'est très imprécis et grossier. Il va falloir t'entraîner petite soeur.****

* * *

**

_Pendant ce temps, Vincent était très loin de se douter qu'une des deux fugitives qu'il recherchait n'était à présent plus en danger de mort. Non, en vérité il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Yuffie comme Eliane. Il ignorait totalement depuis combien de temps il tournait en rond, et même si le soleil était loin d'avoir disparu, cela lui semblait être depuis très longtemps._

_Oui il tournait en rond. Pourtant il connaissait bien la ville, n'est-ce-pas? Oui, sauf qu'au bout de deux fois de faire toute la ville pourtant grande, en long et en large, cela se transforme rapidement en rond frustré. Et inquiet. I__l venait de tourner à un nouvel angle lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui attira son attention, léger mais peu discret. Compte tenu de la discrétion avec laquelle évoluaient habituellement les deux filles, cela pouvait être elles. Mais pourquoi alors le bruit caractéristique d'un métal passé rapidement contre du tissu ? Il était reconnaissable, or aucune des deux ne voudraient l'attaquer s'il on était logique... Yuffie semblait le bouder et, comme la rousse, était dotée d'un caractère explosif mais il ne croyait pas à ce point.._

**-Toi je te connais... Valentine non ?**

_Ce n'était ni Yuffie ni Eliane. Et le ton froid et assuré de la femme qui se tenait derrière lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Vincent se retourna lentement, laissant les bras le long du corps, ses doigts humains se promenant aux environs de Cerbère. __Non, il ne s'agissait pas des deux jeunes membres d'Avalanche, mais d'un homme et d'une femme. Tous les deux semblaient étrangement décalés de l'univers sombre et métallique de Midgar. Et même de l'univers de Gaïa tout court. _

_Ils lui faisaient instinctivement penser à Eliane lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée. Non pas à cause de sa maigreur ou de sa pâleur mortuaire, mais à cause de leurs vêtements : tous les deux portaient des jeans noirs assortis avec des pulls en laine de même teinte. Bien loin des vêtements disparates de Gaïa donc. Et l'instinct du brun était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Terriens, quoique leur venue était en théorie impossible. Ils avaient le même accent qu'Eliane, les mêmes vêtements... L'homme possédait la lame dont l'ex-turk avait entendu le frottement : un fleuret d'escrime, arme très peu choisie par des habitants de Gaïa. La femme, elle, se contentait d'un revolver classique. _

**-Nous sommes à Midgar ou à Edge?Enfin dans une de ces villes? **

_Il hocha la tête et posa à son tour une question._

**-Que faites-vous ici?**

**-Nous la cherchons. Cette catin de traîtresse !**

_La blonde cracha au sol, exprimant le mépris qui rendait sa voix tellement dure, et contrastant avec son attitude précédemment distinguée. _

_Cette catin de traître ? Eliane ? Non, elle n'avait rien ni d'une catin ni d'une traîtresse... Pourtant c'était une des rares terrienes vivant ici... La seule en vérité._

**-Qui ?**

**-Cette chienne de Kastjan ! Cette... Elle a osé les tuer ! Elle vient tout sourire avec son putain de projet ! Elle prend MA place ! Et elle plante tout ! Elle... Comme elle les a tués ! Défigurés ! MOI j'ai vu l'horreur qu'elle a faite, j'ai...**

_L'inconnue s'emballait, faisant des moulinets avec son arme sans même s'en rendre compte, tandis que Vincent se contentait de suivre des yeux le canon noir de celle-ci, et des oreilles les paroles assez étonnantes qu'elle prononçait. __Le compagnon de la jeune femme, lui, se contenta de stopper le mouvement du bras non armé en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle en disait beaucoup trop._

_Mais la jeune femme ne capta que le regard furieux et non pas sa signification. Aussi elle se tourna vers lui, reprenant son discours enflammé._

**-Quoi ? Que je me la ferme ? Non mais ho ! C'est vrai quoi ! Elle vient, elle me bousille MON projet en faisant des oeillades à Mr. Shiva, madame se moque de tout le monde, de son mari, de nous, de la compagnie, et surtout de Mr. Shiva. Et elle repart encore gagnante ?! Non non ! Elle les a tués ! Je te promets qu'elle va payer ! Elle est en vie, je le sens, les chiens dans son genre se débrouillent toujours pour survivre !**

_La blonde reprit son souffle puis se tourna vers Vincent._

**- N'est-ce pas Valent... **

_Vincent avait déjà disparu, au pas de course, sans même se faire remarquer. Il avait du mal à se retenir de courir, les informations que l'inconnue lui avait sans le vouloir laissé le tourmentaient. Cette chienne de Kastjan. Kastjan, comme Eliane Kastjan. Dès qu'il avait associé l'insulte au visage de la jeune rousse il avait senti... un coup au coeur et une grande crainte. La suite du discours de celle qui avait failli être son adversaire ainsi que le qualificatif de catin et de traître... Le fait qu'Eliane soit une tueuse, une traîtresse, une pute, une manipulatrice..._

_Il lui fallait retrouver Eli, et rapidement, non plus par souci envers son amie ou par crainte qu'il lui arrive malheur, mais pour apaiser la douleur qui soulevait l'être du vampire, perdre une amie, il ne le supporterait pas. Et encore moins le fait de savoir que celle-ci se soit moquée de lui, les ait tous manipulés autant qu'ils étaient... Il lui fallait la retrouver, par crainte que tout cela soit autre chose qu'un cauchemar, que tout cela soit... Vrai._

_

* * *

Yuffie ne courait plus depuis quelques temps maintenant. Au début furieuse et blessée elle s'était mise à courir à toute jambe dans la crainte que quelqu'un la rattrape. La crainte ou le désir ? Quand on fuit ainsi, au bord des larmes, ce n'est pas dans le désir inconscient qu'on voulait que quelqu'un sorte en courant à votre suite, et cherche à vous rattraper, à vous rejoindre à vous calmer, en hurlant votre nom._

_Si certainement. _

_Finalement la jeune ninja s'était apaisée, rejoignant le centre-ville d'un pas à peu près calme, très différent de celui, énergique, qui lui était coutumier. Ninja... Elle n'en avait que le nom ! Incapable de rester calme et de maîtriser ses émotions ! Visiblement ça ne plaisait pas à Vincent qui se laissait charmer par Eliane ? Non. La rousse lui avait juré. Le moment avait semblé solennel à Yuffie mais peut-être qu'en vérité il ne l'était pas... _

_Yuffie reprit son souffle et s'orienta. L'éclat des yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elles avaient parlé ce soir-là ne l'avaient certainement pas trompée : elle n'était pas intéressée par son cher Vampy. Bref maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer au bercail.

* * *

_

_Petite soeur. Pour Eliane qui n'avait absolument aucun lien ou amour familial, c'était bizarre t'entendre ça. Petite soeur. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, cela faisait quelque chose d'entendre ces quelques syllabes sur ce ton. Ton autoritaire, professoral, mais... Protecteur? _

_Sephiroth ? Aux derniers souvenirs de la jeune femme, il était plutôt du genre psychopathe voulant asservir le monde ou un truc du genre ? Une histoire de bombe venant du ciel en l'honneur de sa mère ? __Aussi, l'entendre dire ça, surtout sur ce ton, étonnait Eliane. Etonnait dans le sens de l'incompréhension et dans le sens qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il l'acceptait comme soeur._

_Ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir aurait dû plutôt ressembler au soulagement de pas se retrouver coupée en petits morceaux au fond de la ruelle. Et d'ailleurs, même si la main sur son épaule s'était faite presque amicale, elle restait là, prête à lui broyer son omoplate fragilisée par Cloud il y a peu. Très peu d'ailleurs en y repensant, mais à Gaïa on s'ennuyait jamais. Dans tous les sens du terme._

**-Je m'entraîne déjà. Ou plutôt j'essaie.**

_Répondit-elle prudemment. Elle ne savait pas ce que la chimère faisait ou savait. D'ailleurs, le silence mental qu'elle cherchait d'habitude lui faisait peur à présent. Qu'est-ce que cette chose dans sa tête lui concoctait à présent ?_

**-Mal alors, ou avec un mauvais professeur.**

_Devait-elle lui dire que le mauvais professeur était son pire ennemi qui l'avait déjà envoyé dans l'au-delà ? Au-delà qu'il avait d'ailleurs déserté visiblement._

**-Je n'en ai qu'un sous la main.**

_Désolée Cloud..._

**-Demain. Ici. **

_... Veuillez répéter la phrase lentement s'il vous plaît. Ou alors laissez-moi le temps de digérer les informations étranges qui me tombent soudainement sur le crâne, supplia mentalement Eliane._

**-Vous ?**

_Sans surprise, le ton de la rousse recelait un rien d'étonnement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un mort-vivant psychopathe vous propose des cours sans menacer de vous tuer._

**-Tu as intérêt à être là. Une soeur ne peut s'éloigner des siens.**

_Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira doucement Eliane. Discrètement néanmoins. La pression sur sa mèche de cheveux augmenta sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? _

**-Tu cries pour ça petite soeur?**

_Stupéfaction dans la voix du Grand Général. Oui elle couinait pour ça, désolée mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude dans des temps anciens de se faire martyriser à longueur de journée ! Certes elle exagérait peut-être un peu mais... Bref. _

**-Surprise...**

_Marmonna-t-elle donc. Quelque chose lui disait que malgré toutes les bonnes excuses qu'elle pourrait formuler, cela lui retomberait toujours dessus. __S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre que Sephiroth, il y aurait eu un sourire amusé sur le visage de l'homme. Là, il se contenta de garder la mèche en ajoutant tranquillement._

**-Il faudra t'entraîner à cela aussi. Je saurai où tu es maintenant.**

_Et c'était censé lui faire plaisir ? Et un psychopathe aux trousses... Mais elle avait tiré le gros lot ce jour-là en voulant venir à Gaïa !

* * *

_

_Eliane eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà la haute silhouette de Sephiroth faisait volte-face pour repartir, la laissant seule. Sans rien dire ni bouger, elle l'observa disparaître à l'angle de la rue puis ramassa ses armes qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir dégainées. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait folle..._

Ca pue, petite, si tu veux mon avis.

**-Ah bah tiens, le retour de la Chimère !**

Comment tu sais ça, petite humaine ?

_Vu le ton menaçant de la voix, il valait mieux ne pas approfondir le sujet pour l'instant. Aussi la rousse se para des pensées les plus inoffensives possibles et changea de sujet._

**-Je signale que c'est grâce à toi que cela sent si mauvais. Les cadavres éventrés n'ont pas l'habitude de sentir la rose.**

Tu voulais te débrouiller toute seule, peut-être ? Tu te serais fait massacrer, imbécile!

_Oui, et pas face à Sephiroth, peut-être ?_

**-Je suis censée t'appeler comment finalement ?**

_Silence radio et vide mental. Au moins elle avait trouvé le moyen d'être tranquille et seule dans son crâne. Eliane s'approcha d'une rue plus imposante et donc plus passante : là elle s'installa tranquillement sur une conduite de gaz. Marcher ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à la perdre, ainsi que ne plus pouvoir retrouver le lieu de rendez-vous avec son « frère ». Autant attendre qu'Avalanche la retrouve._

_Vite, si possible, elle n'avait toujours pas déjeuné et s'était battue deux fois. Plus les émotions..._

_Note : penser à demander à PHS à Maman Tifa.

* * *

_

_Avalanche attendait patiemment le retour de trois de ses membres au Septième Ciel. Ou du moins une partie d'Avalanche, car Cid était rentré en grommelant au Shera tandis que Tifa s'occupait l'esprit en servant les clients présents. Oh, ils avaient l'habitude que des membres disparaissent quelques temps, comme Vincent qui resterait solitaire pour l'éternité et Cloud qui n'aimait pas parler... Mais Yuffie et Eliane n'étaient pas comme les deux hommes. Alors oui, ils se faisaient un peu de souci._

_Cloud contempla Nanaki posté sur le perron, qui faisait grise mine. Après une hésitation, le blond s'approcha du pas de la porte en voulant se montrer rassurant. La cause de l'air pensif de Red lui semblait évidente, même si avec lui on pouvait se tromper._

**-Allons, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont partis. Quelques heures, on a connu pire.**

_L'animal leva la tête vers lui pour river au sien son regard éternellement calme. _

**-Ce n'est pas une simple absence. Il va y avoir des conséquences. Autres qu'au sein d'Avalanche, peut-être même. **

_Cloud s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer que, s'il était très intelligent, il n'avait quand même pas encore reçu de don de voyance. Mais ses lèvres se stoppèrent dès la première syllabe en voyant une tache rouge s'engager dans la rue du bar. Une tache rouge et noire, noire pour les vêtements de l'individu et les longs cheveux, qui, comme la cape rouge, battaient au rythme de la semi-course de l'homme. _

**-Vincent?**

**-Où sont Yuffie et Eliane ? Où est Eliane ?**

**-Aucune idée, mais elles sont grandes, tu sais.**

**-Eliane…**

**- A de la jugeote.**

**-N'est peut-être pas celle que tu crois.**

_Le coupa Vincent, contrastant avec son attitude réservée habituelle. Même regard sévère mais inquiet… Inquiet pour la sécurité d'Eliane ou autre chose ?_


	11. Où on avance pas et on recule presque!

**Disclaimer: **J'ai Eliane et les autres imbéciles, pas de bîshos à l'horizon...

**Rating: **Toujours les mêmes les amis!

**Notes: **Non je n'ai pas du tout pris mon temps pour ce chapitre...Enfin beaucoup trop!Désolée, fin de trimestre encore et toujours! J'ai mis ..;tout ce temps pour écrire un tiers du chapitre et tout le reste m'est venu tel une illumination en une après-midi!Comme d'habitude merci à béta-reader d'amouuuur qui a corriger à une vitesse...flash?xD

Très heureuse donc et j'espère que ça plaira...Review?

* * *

**- Elle n'est pas ce que je pense?**

_Répéta Cloud sans comprendre. Vincent ferma un instant ses yeux rubis pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées... Comment expliquer, que dire en premier, que ne pas dire ? C'était le bazar dans son esprit, encore plus que d'habitude... Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Eliane, mais si ce que la terrienne avait dit était juste... S'apercevant de la torture mentale et du trouble du vampire, Nanaki intervient._

**- On avisera quand on la retrouvera. **

**- Je viens d'avoir Yuffie, elle rentre.**_ Annonça Tifa en les rejoignant sur le pas de la porte. La brune fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête qu'affichaient les deux hommes et Nanaki, qui, malgré son calme habituel, lui semblait... étrange._ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

_

* * *

Eliane était toujours assise sur sa conduite de gaz, qui, accessoirement, il faut le dire, lui tenait chaud. Et vu le temps toujours absolument ensoleillé de Midgar, c'était assez agréable. Fin de la parenthèse météo. _

_Coudes sur ses genoux, menton sur ses paumes, bottes dans une flaque nauséabonde, toujours couverte de sang. _

**- Merci Chimère de mes deux, grâce à toi j'empeste, je vais passer la nuit dehors et j'ai mal partout.**_ Grogna la rousse. Comment ça son langage n'était pas assez châtié ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur. Et il fallait ajouter la présence de trois cadavres éventrés une rue plus loin._

**- Génial, merci frérot**_. Elle ne connaissait que des gens bien et pacifiques, hein ? Et à peine doués pour la laisser dans la merde. Bon sauf Avalanche mais, eux, elle ignorait où ils étaient... Ils lui manquaient fallait aussi l'avouer… Des gens qui cherchent à pas à vous égorger et qui vous menacent pas de vous exploser le crâne, mais plutôt qui cherchent à vous faire sourire... C'était le bonheur. Mais rare à Gaïa, elle s'en rendait compte._

_L'ex-scientifique s'étira doucement. Frérot. Le mot lui était venu spontanément. Etrange hein ? Elle qui détestait tant la mention de la famille, autrefois comme aujourd'hui. Mais, après tout, il lui avait bien farci la tête de « petite soeur », non? Elle ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas, ni mentalement, ni physiquement... Elle, fille de Jénova ? Plutôt cobaye raté ! Surtout, qu'à l'origine, c'était plutôt fille de terrienne… Maman... Eliane eut un petit rire en y repensant, ça datait d'une ou deux éternités ça! _

_Et maintenant... Fille de Jénova ? Sottise, elle n'avait ni les yeux de Cloud, ni ceux de Séphiroth, les siens étaient gris, normaux._

Tu en es bien sûre ?

_Se moqua la Chimère._

**- Encore là toi ?**_ Répliqua, un rien fatiguée, Eliane. Pourtant, elle chercha du regard quelque chose. Quelque chose qui puisse lui renvoyer son reflet en fait. Comme un doute, une inquiétude. Au cas où. Elle s'agenouilla au bord d'une flaque à peu près propre. Trouver de l'eau claire à Midgar était mission impossible, en dehors de bâtiments tels que la WRO ou la Shinra. A part ce coup-ci, où elle avait de la chance : eau sale mais où l'on pouvait à peu près se voir._

_Elle fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant les fesses dans la boue. Elle avait réussi à voir son reflet, mais... Ce n'était pas le sien, pas vraiment. Ses traits, mais sur une peau grise, des yeux jaunes, une drôle d'impression... Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel encore ? Prudemment, elle se rapprocha à quatre pattes de l'eau trouble. _

_Un, deux, un, deux, on respire et on regarde. _

_Elle jeta un regard prudent à la surface de l'eau avant de sourire, soulagée. Encore plus sale que précédemment, mais c'était son propre visage, son visage d'humaine. De pauvre petite humaine terrifiée aux yeux gris. _

_Gris oui, mais comme éclairés de l'intérieur, trop lumineux pour être honnêtes. La rousse ferma presque aussi les yeux, douloureusement. Non, elle n'était plus humaine..._

_

* * *

_

_Avalanche avait attendu le retour de Yuffie avant de se mettre en route. En chasse presque. Ils s'étaient partagés en groupes, avec comme objectif de « quadriller le secteur ». « Quadriller le secteur » avait été prononcé par Cloud, sans même qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Mots atroces, et encore plus horribles car vrais. Une chasse à l'homme, dans ce cas précis, une chasse à la femme, voilà ce que, inconsciemment, ils s'apprêtaient à faire. _

_Aucun n'avait prononcé le terme, ne l'avait même pensé, mais ils le sentaient tous. _

_Surtout depuis que Vincent avait avoué à demi-mot ce qu'il avait appris. A contrecoeur. Certains, comme Tifa et Yuffie qui s'entendaient bien avec la terrienne, s'étaient aussitôt insurgés, Eliane n'avait absolument rien d'une traîtresse._

_D'autres, comme Cid qui n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à avoir une conversation avec la rousse, préféraient supprimer le danger avant qu'il ne soit trop dangereux. Vincent lui-même ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas y croire, il refusait. Oui, encore une torture mentale, mais à force, une de plus ou une de moins... _

_Cloud ? Il gardait le souvenir de l'altercation étrange qui avait eu lieu entre elle et lui, plus tôt dans la journée, et il savait bien que la jeune femme, malgré sa faiblesse flagrante, ne leur avait pas tout dit. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce qu'elle leur cachait exactement._

_Ils étaient donc partis, sans savoir s'ils voulaient la retrouver ou non, sans savoir ce qu'elle était véritablement pour eux. Amie, alliée, ennemie?

* * *

_

_D'autres, au contraire, ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'elle était pour eux ; une traîtresse, une menteuse et une chienne. C'étaient leurs termes, pas les miens, veuillez m'excuser du langage. Eux ? Eux, c'étaient Ethan et Karel, qui avaient clos leur dispute en voyant que Vincent était discrètement parti. Vous savez, les deux terriens ? C'étaient eux._

_Ils étaient restés au même endroit, se fusillant mutuellement du regard, chacun d'un côté de la rue. Dans un silence buté, l'un en voulant à l'autre. Vincent s'était fait la malle avec trop d'informations et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leur proie. Ils étaient mal, très mal._

**- Shiva va nous tuer.**

_La voix de la blonde déchira le silence pesant, d'un ton lourd en reproches et en mauvaises certitudes. Visiblement, personne n'osait entrer dans la ruelle en les voyant. Tant mieux. _

**- Te tuer ! J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, tu te débrouilles toute seule !**

**- Ah ouais ?! Espèce de… !**_ Karel s'écarta du mur, prête à relancer une dispute stérile, mais l'autre la fit taire en sortant son portable, portable trafiqué, que le second du chef, Vilnier, leur avait « offert ». Il fallait tenir le tout nouveau débarquement de terriens au courant de tout, même des mauvaises nouvelles._

* * *

_Mr. Shiva, président de la multinationale en recherche éponyme, raccrocha en envoyant, sans douceur s'il vous plaît, le petit objet messager de mauvaises nouvelles, contre la toile de tente. Daniel Vilnier, lui, restait plus calme, regardant l'appareil d'un air indifférent, ou presque. _

**- Vous savez combien de temps il a fallu pour adapter notre propre matériel électronique à l'énergie de cette planète ?**

**- Vous savez combien d'argent j'ai investi pour me faire doubler par une sale petite garce ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi !**

_Les regards des deux hommes se supportèrent un instant avant que, sans surprise, le PDG l'emporte, et que Daniel reporte son attention sur le sable que le vent avait apporté à l'intérieur, avec un faux intérêt pour le sable Gaïen presque crédible, et détourne l'attention._

**- Vous croyez qu'ils vont y arriver?**

**- J'ai donné d'excellentes raisons à Karel pour pourchasser votre femme. Elle saura trouver de bons moyens. A vous de vous débrouiller pour que cette traque serve à quelque chose.**

_Daniel dissimula une grimace, décidément il n'arriverait jamais à doubler ce type, le sourire goguenard de Mr. Shiva le lui prouvait bien, une fois encore._

**- Je crois que c'est votre fils qui crie non ?**

_Toujours ce même ton qui semblait tout savoir, tout maîtriser et de tout se moquer. Insupportable. Comment pouvait-on penser que sa femme si impulsive avait accepté de travailler et même de flirter avec cet homme ? Quoiqu'elle était bien tombée amoureuse de lui alors bon... Daniel, lui, pouvait se montrer bien plus conciliant, surtout lorsque ça arrangeait ses affaires._

_Aussi, que le fait que son fils crie soit considéré comme un hurlement de fillette, dans le monde militaire qu'ils avaient dressé au camp, il l'accepta. En serrant les dents et avec un sourire crispé mais acceptant. _

_Il se déplaça vers le pan entrouvert de la tente et passa la tête dans l'ouverture pour voir ce qui se passait. _

_Le paysage désertique de Cosmo Canyon s'étendait à perte de vue, jalonné d'une cinquantaine de tentes plus ou moins grandes, laissant deviner l'importance de leurs occupants. Sur la « place » organisée tant bien que mal au centre du camp, juste devant la tente du président, se déroulaient les quelques entraînements militaires qui commençaient en ce premier jour sur Gaïa…_

_Son fils, Ludovic, venait justement de tomber à terre, lâchant la rapière qu'il tenait jusqu'alors à la main, sous un assaut de Bran qui était, comme d'habitude, chargé de s'occuper de lui. Baby-sitter je suis, comme il le disait souvent. Bon après tout il aimait bien ce gosse mais enfin..._

_Bran tendait une main secourable vers l'enfant blond au sol, pour l'aider à se relever malgré les rires des autres soldats. Celui-ci allait la prendre lorsqu'un cri d'une voix masculine les interrompit. Voix trop reconnaissable et qui était l'une des deux résonnant le plus souvent dans l'entreprise Shiva depuis le départ en mission de Karel, major caractérielle de l'unité réquisitionnée par le président. _

**- Ludovic ! Bran ! Comment osez-vous ! Il va se relever tout seul puisqu'il n'est pas capable de rester debout ! Il n'a plus besoin d'une mère poule ! Il va retourner sur Terre puisqu'il est trop faible pour être utile à l'humanité !**

_

* * *

_

_Elle n'était plus humaine. _

_Si, au début, ça faisait un choc, on arrivait à s'y habituer, lentement mais sûrement. Après l'avoir répété mentalement et sur tous les tons une bonne centaine de fois. De toute façon, à part ça et compter les moutons elle voyait mal quoi faire... Eliane s'était rassise sur sa sempiternelle conduite de gaz qui commençait à lui tenir compagnie, ses jambes en travers de la rue, le dos contre le mur._

_Elle aurait pu bronzer si les rayons du soleil avaient pu traverser l'épaisse couche de pollution. Et accessoirement si elle n'avait eu que ça à faire... Non ça c'était le cas, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Du mouvement que diable ! Où était Avalanche?_

Ils ont certainement pas que ça à faire eux.

_L'impatience d'Eliane fut aussitôt touchée par la glaciale prise de conscience qui était venue en même temps que la pique de la Chimère. La pique n'avait peut-être même pas volonté de faire du mal mais elle était... Véridique. La vérité est cruelle, surtout lorsqu'elle vous tombe dessus sans prévenir, pour bousculer toutes vos idées préconçues. Et ça fait mal. _

_Mais c'était vrai, bordel, atrocement vrai._

_Qu'est-ce qu'Avalanche pouvait bien avoir à faire avec elle ? Stupide humaine qui ne savait rien sur rien, qui n'était pas capable de se battre ? Certes, dans son monde, elle était brillante mais qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté ? Rien du tout, même pas un boulot intéressant ou une famille qu'elle aimait. Non, elle n'était pas si brillante que ça. _

Tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?

**-Si toi aussi tu pouvais me lâcher, ça m'arrangerait, tu vois.**

A condition que tu me promettes d'aller ensuite de jeter sous un train, j'pourrais y réfléchir.

_Avalanche... Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, ni sur son passé ni sur… Rien. Rien, et ils lui avaient fait confiance ? Non bien sûr que non, ils étaient loin d'être naïfs vu leurs passés. Et elle, elle y avait cru. Misère de misère. _

**- Seule, ils sont heureux d'être débarrassés de moi et je le mérite, hein?**

Tiens tu sais dire quelque chose d'intelligent ? Mais rassure-toi, tu n'es pas seule.

**- Tu le vois où le soutien toi ?**

D'après toi, tu parles à qui là ?

_Ah ouais, certes. Sauf que ça, elle appelait pas ça un soutien._

**- Réflexion faite...**

Oh la ferme humaine de mes ...

**-Je peux pas avoir une discussion civilisée avec toi plus d'une minute bordel ?**

_Oui elle devenait vulgaire, oui elle savait. Mais elle avait, comment dire... l'impression de devenir folle ? Comme aucune voix sardonique lui répliquait qu'elle l'était déjà, on pouvait en conclure que la chimère avait décidé de se taire... Seule pour de bon cette fois-ci. _

_Génial. Eliane balaya une millième fois les alentours des yeux. Oh surprise, à part de nouveaux passants, rien n'avait bougé. Elle baissa son regard vers le sol, passant sur le lien de satin rose autour de son poignet. Avalanche. Yuffie. Oui, non ? Un doigt où, sous la crasse de Midgar, on distinguait encore une peau trop blanche, glissa doucement le long du tissu , resongeant à la soirée où la ninja lui avait dit « bienvenue ». Si lointaine, si imméritée. _

_Soupir. La rousse releva à nouveau la tête vers la ruelle. Passants, encore et toujours... Un couple, un truc mal rasé pas rassurant, même si les choses non rassurantes étaient bien trop nombreuses, un autre couple, un ch... Stop please, arrêt sur image. Le deuxième couple, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds dorés sévèrement attachés, taille moyenne, mince, vêtue de noir, un homme dans la trentaine, pareillement vêtu... Non, ce n'était pas eux, ou du moins elle. L'homme lui laissait une légère impression de déjà vu, mais elle._

**- Merde, merde MERDE !**

_Comment pouvait-elle se tromper en voyant ce visage ? Elle le connaissait trop bien. Karel Oskbow. Major de l'unité que Shiva engageait lorsqu'il avait besoin, à l'époque, de militaires pour « certaines de ses affaires ». Certainement pas les meilleures, mais Karel était très souvent au laboratoire. _

_Et ici à présent. _

_Conclusion : Elle était dans la panade._

_Arguments : Le premier qui lui venait à l'esprit était la vague d'agacement qu'elle avait toujours eue envers Karel... Surtout avec son esprit militaire colérique. Mais le véritable argument était que l'officier n'avait strictement rien à faire ici, elle était terrienne pas Gaïenne ! Bon d'accord, Eliane aussi et cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être là mais... Puisque l'expérience dont elle était la leader avait échoué, peut-être Mr. Shiva avait il réitéré l'expérience? _

_S'avancer ou reculer ? Choix qui n'eut pas eu le temps d'être résolu car l'homme, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, si toutefois elle l'avait su un jour, l'avait repérée. _

_

* * *

__Ethan agrippa brutalement le bras de Karel, quelqu'un d'assez précis venant d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Ce quelqu'un étant, très exactement, la personne pour laquelle ils avaient repris leur ronde dans Midgar depuis l'appel au chef, il y avait... une heure de cela. La journée était finie et ils avaient eu comme projet de se chercher deux lits sans trop de puces pour prendre un peu de repos mais... heureux hasard ! Eliane Vilnier, cette petite peste se montraient enfin à eux. _

_Ce qui constituait une excellente raison pour malmener sa collègue qui venait de lui rendre sa douceur par une gifle bien sentie. _

**- Quelle douceur ! Regarde par là plutôt !**

_Le regard noisette qui le fusillait du regard dériva vers ce « par-là ». Karel se tendit soudain, comme électrisée par la simple présence de la rousse. Car elle ne pouvait se tromper, cette silhouette mince, qui était en train de se lever à l'autre bout de la rue c'était..._

**- Cette chienne est donc encore en vie.**

_La jeune femme se dégagea de l'emprise de son compagnon pour sortir son arme tout en s'avançant, énergique, vers sa cible, sans s'occuper du cri d'Ethan qui la connaissait que trop._

**- Il nous la faut vivante!**

_

* * *

_

_Il nous la faut vivante. C'était rassurant par le fait qu'ils ne comptaient pas la tuer, inquiétant par le fait que leurs intentions étaient bel et bien mauvaises._

Quoi, tu as eu un doute?

**- Ne te mêle pas de ça.**

_Souffla à mi-voix Eliane. Elle voulait se débrouiller seule ? Non, ça, elle en était incapable, et elle ne tenait pas nécessairement à mourir maintenant. Non, se débrouiller sans cette foutue voix qui s'emparait de son corps sans lui demander son avis. Se débrouiller comme une humaine. Malgré tout, survivait la même volonté qui lui avait fait claquer la porte pour arriver à Gaïa, choisir une arme blanche ou partir à la recherche de Yuffie. Pas courageuse mais pas tout à fait peureuse. _

_Elle porta la main vers son épaule, où se trouvait le katana que lui avait offert Cloud, accroché dans le dos puisque sa silhouette trop petite ne lui permettait pas de porter une arme si longue à la taille. Ses doigts avaient à peine enserré la garde qu'elle s'arrêta . Karel savait très bien qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre, puisque la major n'avait pas l'habitude d'esquiver un sabre et ne se battait pas avec. Non, elle la blesserait avant, de loin._

_Fichues armes à feu. _

Tu es sûre que tu...

**- La ferme toi!**

_Non, elle n'était pas à bout de nerfs du tout pour hurler en pleine rue. A peine. _

**- C'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une vieille amie perdue de vue petite putain !**

_Evidemment il fallait que l'autre blonde se sente concernée... Mais comme Eliane se voyait mal lui répliquer que ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle s'adressait alors qu'elles étaient quasiment seules... Elle se contenta de se décaler le plus discrètement possible vers le côté. Acculé au mur lorsqu'on a comme plan de détaler comme un lapin, c'est pas l'idéal. _

_Non mais attendez, arrêt sur image... Petite putain ? C'était nouveau ça !_

**- D'où tu le sors le petite putain ? Bon, petite j'peux comprendre à force, mais putain...**

_Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce mot, étonnant hein? _

**-Vas-y, fais l'innocente ! Comme si j'avais pas vu tes flirts avec Shiva !**

_... Stop. La rousse s'apprêtait à déguerpir vite fait mais ça, c'était plutôt du genre à la faire s'arrêter net. Quoi ? Flirts avec Shiva ? On parlait bien du même Shiva là, le président égocentrique qu'elle ne supportait pas et qui la considérait comme une moins que rien ? _

**-Quoi ?**

_A nouveau ça virait tendance hurlement, mais là il y avait vraiment... Comment dire, un rien de rage ? D'accord, elle était assez peu confiante sur Gaïa mais cette fichue major exécrable, elle connaissait et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Surtout pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas !_

_

* * *

_

_Vincent patrouillait tout seul, il avait laissé les autres, obliquant à un croisement. Sans rien dire, à nouveau morose. Il voulait être seul, encore. Pour réfléchir plus exactement, réfléchir au léger remords qui le traversait. Il avait vendu Eliane sans même chercher à comprendre, à lui permettre de s'expliquer... Et ça il n'aimait pas, pas du tout, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. _

_Lui faisait-il donc si peu confiance ? Visiblement. Pourtant, il lui avait sauvé par deux fois la vie, pourtant les quelques phrases échangées avec elle lui laissaient un bon souvenir... Mais ils ne savaient rien d'elle. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux inconnus, cette phrase le tourmentait. Eux, si prudents, avaient accordé si vite leur confiance… Avaient-il eu tort, ou, au contraire, leur instinct premier était le bon ? _

_Il marchait donc, solitaire, à travers les rues. La plupart des gens encore présents en ce début de soirée s'écartaient à son passage. Une allure vive qui n'admettait aucun obstacle, Death Penalty au poing. Il s'arrêta néanmoins soudainement à l'entrée d'une impasse, presque trop nettement. Une odeur de mort lui saisissait les narines, non pas celle qui accompagne un mauvais pressentiment mais celle, trop réelle, de cadavres. Vincent orienta son regard vers le fond de la ruelle pour y apercevoir un petit massacre... Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'ennuis comme ça. _

_Mais pas de vivant ni d'Eliane à l'horizon. _

_Il tourna sur lui-même, ressortant vers la lumière électrique d'une rue un peu plus importante. Aucune envie de s'attarder dans l'agréable ruelle. L'homme laissa son regard de sang parcourir l'ensemble de son champ de vision, à la recherche de la prochaine rue à arpenter, encore. Sauf qu'il y eut un léger accroc, lorsqu'il reconnut une silhouette qui lui tournait pourtant le dos. La femme terrienne, menaçant de son arme une..._

_Son coeur usé manqua un battement. Elle menaçait Eliane. _


	12. Oùil y a du sang

**Quoi ? Tu me demandes quoi !**

_Karel virait un rien hystérique, mais juste un rien alors... Songea Eliane, toujours acculée à son mur préférée. Elle allait finir par l'adopter à force d'y camper... Au moins, la major était aussi fidèle que possible au souvenir qu'elle en avait : impulsive, impatiente et un rien colérique. Sous l'impulsion de sa rage, elle avait même avancé de quelques pas vers la rousse, sans cesser d'agiter son revolver sous son nez. _

_Excellente tireuse, certes, mais trop irréfléchie, disaient les états de services de la militaire. Et c'était bien ce qui tourmentait Eliane. Celle-ci se contentait de surveiller du coin de l'oeil l'arme de sa vis-à-vis, sans oser remuer un muscle. Enfin si, un seul : celui de sa main gauche qui dérivait discrètement vers sa taille où se trouvait l'étrange « katana pliable » que lui avait offert Cloud. Karel était assez proche pour lui servir de cible, à elle et à ses maigres connaissances en combat. _

**C'est le cas.**

_Innocence pure quand tu nous tiens...Tu as à peu près le même ton curieux et calme qu'Eliane à l'instant même. _

**Moque-toi de moi ! Je t'ai bien vue ! Tes sourires, tes petits clins d'oeil ! Oh oui, tu as voulu le séduire, hein ! Et tu as réussi ! Espèce de...**

_L'insulte mourut dans sa gorge, comme si aucun mot ne lui semblait assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle pensait. Eliane, elle, perdait au fur et à mesure son masque d'innocence pure, pour céder plutôt la place à un masque d'étonnement sincère. _

**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je te le jure !**

_Sa voix trahissait sa franchise, elle allait donc se faire tirer dessus pour un quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas fait ?! Examen de son passé... Elle avait fricoté avec Mr. Shiva ? Pas dans ses souvenirs en tous cas ! Mais la sincérité ne suffirait pas à calmer la blonde, et ça, elle le savait, trop de rumeurs au sujet des sentiments de la sauvage Karel envers le président. Eliane guida discrètement ses doigts jusqu'à la garde de son arme, qu'elle enserra. Doucement..._

_Il n'y a qu'une chose de pire qu'une femme jalouse: une femme jalouse armée. _

_Karel se décida enfin à immobiliser son arme, la levant à la hauteur du visage de sa cadette. Celle-ci mesurait le plus rapidement possible les différentes options qui pouvaient s'offrir à elle, histoire de sauver sa peau. _

_Néanmoins, son instinct de survie, qui , depuis quelques mois, commençait à s'habituer à une utilisation plus qu'intensive, n'eut pas le temps de s'organiser que deux coups de feu retentissaient. Deux coups de feu quasiment tirés au même moment, si l'on se souciait d'un milliardième de seconde du moins. _

_Persuadée d'être transformée en chair à canon par les deux terriens de la ruelle, Eliane avait fermé les yeux en entendant le son, attendant la douleur. Douleur qui ne vint pas, lui faisant rouvrir avec étonnement les paupières, toute étonnée d'être encore en vie. _

_Vincent gardait le doigt sur la détente, prêt à réitérer son tir. Immobile, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, à l'autre bout de la rue. Il n'avait rien pu entendre de l'échange entre les deux femmes, mais par contre, il avait senti ce qu'il devait faire : protéger Eliane. Protéger son amie. _

_Ahuris, les deux autres et elle s'étaient stoppés d'eux-mêmes au coup de feu, complètement déstabilisés. Les traits de la rousse indiquaient clairement qu'elle s'était attendue à y passer cette fois-ci, alors que ses adversaires ne comprenaient plus grand chose à la situation... Karel observait avec des yeux écarquillés et choqués son poignet ensanglanté où Vincent avait tiré, déviant la trajectoire de la balle. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était à un mètre de sa victime, excellente tireuse, personne dans les environs... Mais non, la balle était partie. Loin d'Eliane. Ethan, lui, cherchait des yeux le tireur. _

_Lui épargnant une peine supplémentaire, Vincent s'avança d'un pas, le Cerbère dans sa direction, tout en surveillant la major de l'oeil. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, sifflant._

**Valentine!**

_Elle changea son revolver de main pour le pointer sur l'homme, s'avançant de quelques pas. Elle était ambidextre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de celui-ci... Profitant de la distance qui s'était mise entre elle et l'autre terrienne, Eliane dégagea son dos du mur tout en dégainant le plus discrètement possible le katana qu'elle portait dans le dos. _

**-Ethan, occupe-toi de l'autre débile !**

_Ordonna Karel, agitant son arme dans la direction de Vincent qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce... Rapière contre Cerbère et Revolver contre Katana...Quelle logique, les armes qui s'affrontaient étaient totalement différentes... Songea Eliane un court instant, avant de se voir ramenée à la réalité par la militaire qui revenait s'occuper d'elle._

_Karel observa sans rien dire la pointe en fer apposée sur sa poitrine. Sans étonnement ni mouvement, comme si elle s'y était attendue depuis le début. Son regard remonta avec un sourire amusé jusqu'à la rousse qui maintenait le katana à la hauteur du coeur de la major. Qui sourit, pas l'air craintive du tout._

**-Tu crois que tu vas me tuer ? Tu crois que tu en as la force ? Tuer ? Enlever une vie ? **

_Elle crachait plus qu'elle parlait, les yeux assombris de fureur. Elle, elle voulait tuer la jeune fille c'était visible dans tous les traits de son visage. Aussi visible qu'Eliane elle, hésitait. Elle n'était pas née pour ça, pour se battre, pour tuer... Et dans un sens, non, elle ne voulait pas, même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que si elle ne le faisait pas, Karel n'aurait pas de pitié. Donc théoriquement, la cadette aurait dû ne pas hésiter et la tuer. Sauf que de la théorie à la pratique, surtout dans le domaine du meurtre, il y a un fossé ! _

_Elle n'avait jamais tué et devait maintenant le faire pour sauver sa vie ? Non, elle avait déjà tué. L'image des cadavres abandonnés dans la ruelle lui revint en mémoire. Le corps de l'ex-scientifique était déjà rodé à apporter la mort. Il suffisait « juste » d'acclimater son âme. En théorie. _

**-Hein petite pute, tu y arriveras ? Dis p'tite catin !**

_L'insulte avec laquelle Karel comptait humilier la jeune russe eut l'effet contraire. Piquée au vif Eliane s'appuya brusquement sur la garde de son arme, déchirant le tissu que portait la major, jusqu'à atteindre les chairs. C'était un geste de novice, sans aucune stratégie, et même l'inverse total de ce que Cloud s'était tué à lui apprendre. _

_Mais le résultat était le bon._

_Eliane dégagea avec difficulté le sabre de l'épaule de la militaire, se glissant hors de sa portée. _

**- Petite... Petite...**_ Elle étouffait de rage, choquée de se voir blessée aussi... préhistoriquement. Sa main trouée levée péniblement pour être appliquée sur sa nouvelle plaie, l'autre ferme autour de la crosse de son pistolet._

**- JE VAIS TE TUER !**

_Vincent, lui, n'avait pas de problèmes de son côté. Son talent de combattant n'était plus à prouver, il était l'un des meilleurs. Aussi un simple, même bon, guerrier terrien ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre lui..._

_Il évitait avec flegme les assauts furieux d'Ethan qui cherchait absolument à rester au corps-à-corps. _

_Par contre, il était plus inquiet pour Eliane. Je vais te tuer... Et Ethan qui faisait écran entre lui-même et l'arme de l'hystérique ! Il croisa néanmoins le regard gris lumineux de son ami et esquissa un léger mouvement du menton dans l'ombre de son col en réponse à son questionnement... Elle avait compris. _

_Sans lâcher son arme couverte d'une nouvelle couche de sang, elle se mit à courir. Elle courait à perdre haleine dans un dédale de petites ruelles. Elle courait, par prudence, comme il le lui avait ordonné. Lui, il se contenta de tirer deux coups de feu._

_Le premier sur Ethan, le bousculant du coude quelques milli-secondes plus tard, l'écartant de son propre chemin. De sa ligne de tir. Une fois celle-ci dégagée, il n'hésita pas, bousillant sans scrupule la deuxième main de Karel._

_Karel hurla, folle de rage plus que de douleur. Ces deux petits imbéciles l'avaient blessée, et sévèrement en plus ! Une personne normalement constituée n'aurait jamais pu continuer la poursuite, mais elle n'était pas une personne normale. Il y avait trop de haine en elle et trop d'orgueil. Elle voulait écraser le minois pâle de Kastjan, le réduire en bouillie pour lui cracher dessus et elle était déterminée à y arriver. Dusse-t-elle en mourir._

_Ethan l'attrapa pourtant par la taille de son bras valide. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la major, il la trouvait même idiote et il n'aurait aucune peine à la voir crever. _

_Mais il n'avait aucune envie de devoir l'annoncer à Shiva. Instinct de conservation sans doute. _

_Aussi, il se démontait l'épaule pour retenir la furie qui hurlait des insanités à l'adresse d'Eliane, qui avait pourtant déjà disparu dans une autre rue._

**-Mais merde à la fin ! On la rattrapa ce coup-là ! C'est bon, on sait où elle est ! Karel bordel !**

**-Petite pute ! Hey Valentine, elle suce bien j'espère ! **

_Sauf que ledit Valentine n'en avait strictement rien à faire, s'engouffrant dans une rue voisine à la recherche de son amie. _

_-_

_Eliane entendit distinctement deux coups de feu suivis de cris. Et courut encore plus vite ; a part peut-être un mur, elle était bien décidée à ne se laisser arrêter par rien. Ni par la douleur lancinante qui traversait chacun de ses muscles, ni par ses poumons qui refusaient douloureusement de lui apporter de l'air, ni par les passants qui fuyaient sur son passage. _

_Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que l'arrêt vienne de l'intérieur même de son corps._

_Pas une blessure, non, une souffrance qui la jeta à genoux dans un hurlement, hurlement qui fit fermer une porte voisine lorsqu'il se transforma en un borborygme qui n'avait rien à faire dans la gorge d'une jeune fille, qu'on aurait plutôt attendu dans celle d'un démon. Sauf qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien, enveloppée dans cette douleur qui voilait ses membres, ses yeux, son âme. _

_Elle ne perçut même pas la sombre conscience qui happait la sienne avant de s'écrouler, la joue s'écrasant contre le sol. _

_Ethan tirait Karel derrière lui , il avait même l'impression de traîner une échappée de l'asile psychiatrique en fait, tant elle hurlait des insanités à Eliane sans se rendre compte qu'elle criait au vide. Il en avait assez à la fin ! Il se retourna brusquement pour lui cracher à la figure :_

**-Ta gueule !**

_La blonde referma la bouche sous le choc. Il la retira aussitôt en avant, satisfait d'avoir enfin la paix._

_-_**Oh merde ! **_lâcha-t-il pourtant, un pas plus loin, s'arrêtant brusquement jusqu'à ce que sa compagne lui rentre dedans, le tirant de son « sommeil »._

_D'un cauchemar, vu la tête qu'il tirait, et... la chose qui leur barrait la route. _

**-Eliane...**

**-Arrête de la voir partout !**_ Râla Ethan avant de s'apercevoir que... c'était vrai. _

_Eliane. Méconnaissable, c'étaient ses traits, mais déformés, comme conquis par une âme bien plus noire. Eliane. Sensiblement la même mais très différente._

_Ses cheveux roux tiraient à présent sur l'écarlate sanglant, sa silhouette était comme sublimée par l'aura écoeurante qui auréolait sa peau devenue presque grisâtre et poussiéreuse, et surtout..dans ses yeux. La maigre humaine avait déjà vu que ses yeux gris avaient changés, mais à présent, ils étaient d'un bleu-vert si clair qu'ils semblaient blancs. La pupille s'était tant affinée qu'elle semblait à présent être celle d'un chat. _

_De légers détails que le regard d'Ethan engloba rapidement avant de rester sur une seule certitude : ce n'était pas Eliane._

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Mais c'est cette chienne bordel !**

_Hurlement de Karel qui, malgré ses propres plaies, voulait se jeter sur l'humanoïde. Humanoïde et plus humaine, non pas dans l'aspect mais dans la froideur des yeux. Si les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, alors celle-là n'avait pas d'âme tout court. _

**-L'autre crétine m'appelle Chimère. Mais je préfère Slàine¹.**

_Elle rejeta les courtes mèches d'Eliane, comme si elle avait l'habitude d'une longue cascade bouclée à renvoyer sur sa nuque d'un geste ample. Et elle dévoila du même coup les petites pattes noires décorant avec une beauté hideuse sa tempe cendre et qui formaient le tatouage utaïen de la rousse. Karel eut un rire aigre, malgré son teint de plus en plus exsangue._

**-Tu te fais pas chier toi !**

_Sourire presque placide de l'autre._

**-Je crois que nous avons une ennemie en commun**_, constata simplement l'homme._

_Il força la militaire à s'assoir au sol. Slàine l'interrompit pourtant, lui agrippant avec violence son épaule blessée par le coup de feu de Vincent. _

**-Si vous la tuez, vous me tuez. Si je meurs, mes troupes vous trouveront. **

**-Vous croyez nous faire peur, peut-être ?**_ rugit Karel._

_Elle se releva tout en manquant de s'effondrer, tenant son ventre. _

**-L'idiote et son chéri vous ont fait fuir. Alors mes créatures...**

_Elle sourit doucement, sans émotion. _

**-Et vous comptez la tuer comment ? **_ricana la major, retombant à terre. _

**-Tu verras... **_Chantonna après quelques instants de vide la Chimère, ôtant sa main de la plaie d'Ethan. Ou plutôt de l'intérieur de sa plaie. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, apposant sa main couverte de sang sur la nuque du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser avec rage._

_Le contact disparut presque aussitôt et elle disparut dans une ruelle voisine, tandis que les membres des jeunes gens se glaçaient momentanément, les laissant seuls dans la rue, s'échangeant un long regard silencieux._

_Mais pourquoi eux, hein ? _

_¹ Irlandais :bonne santée ( donc ininteressant) anglais : participe passé de tuer/occire. Merci Falxo ) _


	13. Où Slàine se balade

Rating&Disclaimer: Tout à Square Enix ou presque. Rating qu'a pas bouger.

Notes: Voili voilà quatres plombes à pondre ce chapitre, oui je sais. Merci Falxo pour la correction et l'unique review. - Nan j'boude pas. Pas du tout . Humf. Toute remarque bonne ou mauvaise est constructive donc appréciée hein. -

* * *

Slàine marchait à grandes enjambées, sûre d'elle et sans un regard en dehors de son but. Elle n'hésitait pas, esquivant avec fluidité les quelques rares passants. Trop tard pour la bonne famille, trop tôt pour les fêtards imprudents.

Avant la nuit elle avait atteint la limite de la ville mais n'arrêta pas pour autant ses longues foulées souples.

Un miaulement de gros, gros félin l'avertit d'un danger un millième de seconde avant qu'un poids ne lui atterrisse sur le dos. La chimère tomba au sol, encaissant le choc pour se dégager du même mouvement, roulant sur le côté, libre à nouveau.

**- Oh, c'est vous...**

Un ton obséquieux à vomir où pointait un irrespect non voilé. Elle se releva sur un genou. Aucun étonnement ne s'était affiché sur son visage inhumain et Slàine se contenta de regarder calmement la créature d'où venait cette voix sombre.

C'était immense, bleu électrique et avec de grandes dents. Le genre des bêbêtes qu'avaient combattu Avalanche quelques jours auparavant.

Ils se toisaient mutuellement du regard jusqu'à ce que, finalement Slàine reprenne la parole.

**- Tu as trouvé un moyen ?**

**- Oh, vous savez, moi... Je ne suis qu'une pauvre bête en fuite... Je ne sais pas grand chose, moi...**

**- Shalimar !**

Ledit Shalimar s'aplatit au sol, ses oreilles velues blessées par le hurlement suraigu. Elle reprit son calme, gratifia le félin d'un sourire angélique et poursuivit.

**- Bien. Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention...**

Elle se coupa, fronça les sourcils comme proie à une soudaine douleur intérieure. Shalimar en profita aussitôt.

**- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous obstinez à chercher une solution. Vous pouvez très bien continuer à proliférer dans son corps !**

**- Parce que tu vois bien qu'elle me fait mal, imbécile ! **hurla à nouveau Slàine.

**- C'bon, c'bon... **grogna la créature. Il secoua sa crinière pour chasser les derniers bourdonnements de ses oreilles. Il releva le regard juste à temps pour voir la chimère chanceler légèrement.

**- Maîtresse ? chuchota-t-il.**

**- La... la ferme !** répliqua-t-elle avec difficulté,** c'est... c'est petite... chienne...**

Elle inspira à fond, se massant les tempes.

**- Trouve-moi une solution. Sers-toi des humains au pire... Elle n'est pas sotte... Pour l'instant, je ne lui ai pas... laissé le temps... Mais... si elle réfléchit... elle comprendra...**

Elle fit demi-tour pour repartir d'un pas beaucoup plus hasardeux qu'auparavant. Shalimar posa son museau entre ses pattes, l'air misérable. Les humains avaient intérêt à être doués, sinon ils étaient tous dans la merde... Et sa maîtresse n'allait vraiment pas bien.

--

Ceux-ci étaient restés en plan sans trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Karel s'était évanouie au sol alors qu'Ethan était vissé contre le mur, une main fixée sur ses lèvres, l'autre étouffant sa plaie.

**- Hey, viens-là, toi !** Les interpella soudain une voix au bout de la ruelle. L'homme sursauta, cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa transe et regarda enfin d'où venait le son.

Cid.

**- Et merde ! **Il revint aussitôt à la réalité, saisit Karel et leurs armes, chargeant la jeune femme sur son épaule et se mit à courir en sens inverse.

**- Arrête-toi ! Enfoiré ! Stop, bordel ! Mais j'ai pas envie de courir moi , merde ! **

Les cris devinrent de plus en plus ténus à mesure que le terrien le distançait, courant son fardeau sur l'omoplate. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un vieux néon de rue lui fut nécessaire pour y voir clair.

Là, il déposa la major au sol comme un paquet de linge sale, lui tirant un grognement. Sans reprendre son souffle, il appela Shiva.

**- J'espère pour toi que vous l'avez attrapée.**

Le ton glacial ne fit pas ciller Ethan.

**-Non, mais j'ai des nouvelles.**

**- ...**

**- On l'a trouvée. Et on a croisé... son corps, mais différent et avec un autre esprit !**

**- ...**

**- C'est compliqué ! **se défendit Ethan. Il soupira avant de continuer,** une chimère qui s'est présentée sous le nom de Slàine. Visiblement, elle occupe de manière sporadique le corps de Kastjan et veut autant la détruire que nous.**

**- Déjà mieux.**

**- Elle se propose de nous aider mais refuse qu'on tue Kastjan.**

**- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !**

**- Mais elle est puis...**

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel entendant un bip sonore lui indiquant aimablement que Mr. Shiva venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

--

Eliane rouvrit les yeux sur un brin d'herbe qui avait dû connaître de meilleurs jours. Et qui était accessoirement taché d'un sang qui avait 80 pour cent de chances d'être le sien.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?**

Elle grogna doucement et cherchait à se relever lorsqu'un poids lui bloqua les cervicales. Elle s'immobilisa.

**- Imouto ?** Questionna son agresseur d'une voix calme.

**- Sephiroth. **

Il la libéra, la laissant rouler sur le dos. L'homme la fixait, debout devant elle. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, comme il ne changerait peut-être jamais... Mais il semblait illuminé par lui-même, ses cheveux clairs luisant de leur propre lumière comme la lune derrière lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'Eliane se rendit compte que la nuit était bien avancée.

**- Tu t'es perdue, petite soeur ?**

**- Attends...** chuchota-t-elle, songeuse.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, comme frappée progressivement d'une évidence. Elle réfléchissait.

**- Tu es trop fragile. Tu vas me claquer entre les doigts dans cet état.**

La rousse ne répondit pas, soudain concentrée sur ses réflexions. L'ex-Général eut un soupir puis posa un genou à terre. Il glissa lestement Masamune dans son dos, passa une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'autre sous ses cuisses. Il la souleva aisément sans se préoccuper de son avis ou du contenu de ses pensées.

--

Sans un mot il déposa le petit corps sur un sol. Eliane, elle, ne parlait pas non plus, elle réfléchissait. Sephiroth alluma un feu rapidement, puis plusieurs flambeaux illuminant la caverne sommairement aménagée où ils se trouvaient. Il s'assit sur un banc de bois, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Les yeux gris rencontrèrent l'azur et s'y fixèrent.

**- J'ai compris certaines choses,** déclara calmement l'humaine.

Elle avait la voix érodée par la conscience qui lui parvenait lentement, par à-coups.

**- Mais pas encore tout. **Elle hésita,** il faudra peut-être que tu m'aides.**

Il attendit qu'elle continue.

**- Ce que tu as senti tout à l'heure, c'est... une chimère.**

**- Khimaira, **acquiesça-t-il comme si le mot en lui-même recelait tous les secrets.

**- Elle est en moi. Elle occupe mon corps. Elle tue avec lui. Elle veut me tuer, je cr... j'en suis sûre. Je...** elle avala sa salive et reprit, regardant le sol. **Tu connais Hojo.**

**- Mon père. **

Sephiroth avait les yeux soudain intéressés.

**- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il m'a modifiée, avec de la Makô, je présume.**

**- Tu es fille de Jénova.**

Il détacha la sangle qui maintenait son sabre et dénuda la lame de celui-ci.

**- Cette chimère veut me tuer, j'ignore encore comment, mais elle y arrivera.**

Imperturbable, il se mit à passer tendrement un chiffon sur Masamune, lentement et avec l'amour qu'il aurait dû réserver au corps d'une femme.

**- C'est elle ta soeur, pas moi, **souffla Eliane.

**- Tu as fini ? **questionna passivement Sephiroth.

**- Quoi ?!**

Elle releva la tête, surprise, les yeux soudain scintillants. Ce n'était pas une parole méchante, mais si... détachée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Ce qu'elle comprenait était important pour son avenir proche, et lui, cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre le moins du monde.

**- Tu as fini d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose que tu sais instinctivement depuis le début ?**

**- Je...**

Il la regarda enfin et lui sourit avec amitié, puis, sans doute pris de pitié devant son air perdu, expliqua.

**- Oui, je sais d'où tu viens et autre. Je sais aussi que tôt ou tard, elle prendra assez de puissance pour posséder un corps autre que celui-ci. Mais elle a besoin d'occuper le tien pour être entière, il faut donc qu'elle te tue. Un jour ou l'autre vous vous affronterez, et je veux que ça soit toi qui gagnes. Pour l'instant, tu peux exterminer une blatte. A l'heure voulue, tu devras la tuer elle, c'est une vermine, comme une blatte. Mais ce parasite-là manie très bien le sabre. **

Il fit une pause pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Eliane, la fixant avec sévérité.

**- Il y a plus d'enjeux que tu ne le crois, petite soeur, et je ne te permettrais jamais de perdre.**


	14. Où la famille discute

**Song: **Animal I Have Become

**Disclaimer:** Juste Eliane, Karel et Ethan à moi.

**Rating: **Rien pour ce chapitre.

**Note: **Merci Falxo ;) Merci aux reviewers qui m'ont motivés ) Je pars dans deux semaines pour six jours donc je ne sais pas si posterais un chapitre avant. Sinon ça sera au retour. Le début est du point de vue ( POV ) d'Eliane.

**Nmfrter:** Niaaan elle va pas vaincre elle va se faire casseeer la gueule! XD Non sérieusement.. Tu verras, mais excellentes questions comme ça, ça me rappelle à quoi je dois répondre La suite réponds pas encore mais j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

**Mélain:** Oui tout à fait ça les persos xD Ce qui est en jeu... Mwahhahaha! Contente que ça te plaise ;)

**Loveitachi:** Alors si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir, oulala Franchement, si ça t'aide et si ça montre bien les persos mwa..je suis super-contente! Et être fan-girl de Vincent... C'pas une mauvaise choseee xD J'ai jamais joué mais j'm'arrange pour respecter le jeu J'espère que la suite t'ira aussi bien.

**- Il y a plus d'enjeux que tu ne le crois, petite soeur, et je ne te permettrais jamais de perdre.**

Je ne parviens plus à articuler quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre à cela ? Alors je me tais, j'attends, j'attends la suite.

**- Sephiroth... Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu là ? **

Ca m'a échappé.

**- On ne t'a jamais dit que j'étais l'âme damnée de Cloud Strife ?**

Il hausse les épaules mais je ne suis pas vraiment dupe. Il ment, et il n'essaye même pas de le cacher.

**- Je n'y crois pas beaucoup.**

**- Et tu as raison. **

Une ombre de sourire traverse son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne.

**- Je n'en sais rien cette fois-ci. Je me suis réveillé habillé et armé, en pleine campagne pas très loin d'ici. Et avec un appel dans le ventre, l'obligation impérieuse d'aller à la rencontre de Slàine, même si à l'époque je ne savais pas qui elle était. **

**- Slàine ? **

Je sursautai violemment en répétant ce mot. L'étonnement devait être largement perceptible mais... l'étonnement était un sentiment bien en-dessous de ce que je ressentais en vérité. Un pincement au coeur, quelque chose qui vous prend aux tripes... J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres et pourtant il me faisait aussi mal, et surtout de la même façon que...que lorsque j'avais été amoureuse.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

L'habituel ton détaché de Sephiroth.

**- Je... je connais ce nom.**

Je murmure, c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire, mon corps hésite entre quelque chose proche de la nausée et un sentiment semblable à un orgasme. Je porte une main hésitante à mes lèvres, avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle tremble sans que j'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

**- C'est normal. C'est le nom de la chimère qui colonise ton esprit.**

Je le sens prendre délicatement ma main faiblarde, la gauche que j'avais glissé sous mes cuisses pour la cacher. Je déteste avoir l'air faible mais ça devient un état continuel. Pourtant, dès que la phrase de l'argenté se finit, mon coeur reprends une place beaucoup plus normale et lentement mon esprit se recadre selon mes pensées. Je ne suis peut-être toujours pas au mieux de ma forme, mais au moins je ne navigue plus entre dégoût et jouissance.

Toujours ça de pris, vous me direz.

**-Comment tu le sais ?**

Il presse sans tendresse mes doigts entre les siens, les empêchant de s'affoler.

**- Ton autre main.**

**- C'est mon autre main qui t'a parlé de Slàine, peut-être ?**

Devant son regard impérieux, je manque de m'exécuter, être la proie de ces deux prunelles trop vives et qui semblent vous vouer – calmement – à tous les enfers était quelque chose qu'on voulait rendre le plus éphémère possible. Mais depuis qu'on était assis tous les deux dans cette caverne, il ne me faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant.

Un peu moins, quoi.

**- Réponds-moi. S'il te plaît.**

Pour toute réponse, il agrippe mon bras droit et le tire vers lui jusqu'à ce que ma main soit en vue. Tirée en avant, je m'effondre à moitié, cherchant à me retenir à lui, sans succès puisque mes deux mains sont prises. Sephiroth me maintient néanmoins à peu près assise, avant de me faire totalement rasseoir, sans délicatesse.

**- Ta main.**

Il tient à présent mes deux mains dans ses paumes, et je n'ai strictement rien gagné à part un élancement dans l'épaule. Leçon numéro 1 : ne jamais contredire Sephiroth, de toute façon il se débrouillera pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Si la gauche tremble comme une patte folle, la deuxième est pleine du sang qui s'écoule d'une large plaie sur le dos de la main.

**- ... Je n'ai même pas senti,** murmurai-je, un peu étonnée de me découvrir une blessure.

**- Tu as dû t'ouvrir à un morceau de métal. **

Sur cette constatation, il me lâche et se lève sans un regard pour moi. Le laissant aller chercher quelque chose parmi les quelques objets entreposés là, je jette un coup d'oeil sur moi-même, à l'affût d'une autre plaie surprise.

Je suis couverte de sang, mais visiblement pas du mien, à mon grand étonnement. Je n'aurais jamais cru.

**- Pour ta question, considère ça comme un privilège de premier né.**

Il est de retour, avec un tissu mouillé.

**- Petite main,** souffle-t-il, moqueur, en examinant la mienne.

**- Ah ah ah. **

Ma main doit faire approximativement la moitié de la sienne en effet... Mais en même temps, je ne lui arrive qu'au milieu du torse, alors hein...

**- Comment veux-tu te battre avec ça ? **

Il élève ma paume à la lumière pour l'observer avec scepticisme, tandis que je lutte pour me retenir de la lui envoyer en pleine figure. Je n'y gagnerais rien et n'atteindrais certainement même pas mon but. Je me mords la lèvre et fixe le sol avec un intérêt nouveau.

**- J'y peux rien.**

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de nettoyer la plaie distraitement. Au bout d'un moment, il me relâche, avant de s'éloigner, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver à moins de trois mètres de moi.

**- Avec la composition de ton sang, ça devrait guérir vite, mais fais attention. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je déclare dans un souffle, repliant mes jambes contre moi.

**- Avoir de la makô dans les veines n'empêche pas de se faire amputer, je te signale. **

Toujours ce ton glacial, mais cette fois il est plus concerné, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait.

**- De qui tu parles ?**

**- Valentine.**

Malgré moi, j'ouvre de grands yeux avant de me reprendre et de demander le plus délicatement possible.

**- Il a de la Makô dans les veines ?**

Sephiroth acquiesce mais j'ai comme l'impression que la prochaine question que je veux poser restera de toute façon sans réponse. Alors je me contente de notre mutisme commun tandis qu'un vieux souvenir revient, lentement. Une scène avec Tifa et Yuffie, à propos de Vincent...

**«- Tant que tu ne touches pas à mon vampy, tu es bienvenue à Avalanche !**

**- Vampy ?**

**- Il t'expliquera lui-même.»**

Vampy... Comme vampire ? Avec de la mâko ?

**- C'est trop pour une journée, je chuchote pour moi-même.**

Une seule journée, tout ça ? Battue avec Cloud, tué des inconnus, fait connaissance avec miss Slàine et Sephiroth, retrouvé Karel et Ethan, secourue par Vincent et fuite à travers la ville.

Magnifique journée.

Je ferme les yeux et renverse ma tête en arrière, la collant contre la paroi humide.

**- Je ne suis même pas capable de sauver ma propre vie, comment veux-tu que je parvienne à la tuer ?**

J'ai besoin de l'aide de Vincent pour ne pas me faire flinguer en pleine rue... C'est quand même assez pitoyable... Ah, elle est belle, l'Avalanchienne... Et il va falloir qu'elle trouve une idée de génie pour expliquer où elle était passée à Avalanche... A nouveau un doute me prit au coeur, et si... et si Avalanche s'en foutait de moi, avait juste de la pitié pour moi ? Vincent m'a sauvée, c'est vrai, mais... Maintenant il a la paix, je suis loin du septième ciel, lui et les autres vont avoir la paix..

**- C'est pour ça que je t'entraînerai.**

Je sursaute en réentendant la voix mesurée de Sephiroth, j'avais presque oublié sa présence. Au moins, il a le mérite d'avoir interrompu une réflexion dont la joyeuseté était en pleine descente.

Sans pov.

Sephiroth vient doucement appliquer une couverture sur les épaules d'Eliane qui agrippa le tissu machinalement.

**- Dors maintenant, **lui ordonne-t-il.

Il dégage la tempe tatouée de la jeune femme en lui remettant, presque tendrement, une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille. Elle lui jette un regard fatigué puis hoche la tête.

**- Merci...**

--

Au petit matin, Eliane rouvrit les yeux, toujours pelotonnée contre le mur de la grotte. Déserte. Elle s'étira prudemment, testant ses muscles endoloris avant de rejeter sa couverture.

**- Sephiroth ?**

Etonnamment, elle avait bien dormi, du sommeil issu de l'épuisement mental et physique. Machinalement, elle épousseta ses vêtements, cherchant à arborer un aspect civilisé. Plus ou moins. En même temps, si secouer un vêtement faisait disparaître le sang, ça se saurait... Et scientifiquement, c'est impossible.

**- Sephiroth !**

Elle fit quelques pas, juste rendue un peu faible par la faim. Vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Ses cris étaient restés sans réponse et, après un rapide tour des lieux, l'argent n'était pas dans les alentours.

Eliane sortit, découvrant le petit jour sur Gaïa. La jeune femme s'immobilisa sur le seuil, avec un petit sourire. Pour une fois, la planète lui offrait un aspect moins abject que d'habitude.

--

Elle s'était mise en route, à la recherche de son frère adoptif mais sans succès et marchait depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, lorsqu'une silhouette métallique et monstrueuse se profila à l'horizon.

**- Retour au bercail, on dirait.**

Vers Midgar.

Vers Avalanche.

A nouveau, elle eut un furtif pincement au coeur, inquiète. Mais il fallait d'abord avancer... Si on ne lui avait pas dit que la ville avait été détruite elle l'aurait... vu. Pourtant, Midgar avait bien été reconstruite avant et après les événements liés au Deep Ground. Mais toujours des débris, des fossés et une plaque inférieure enterrée et sans lumière du jour, quoique la majorité des gens vivent au-dessus à présent. Une ville marquée par la guerre.

Et elle, elle se trouvait au bord d'un trou qui permettait de descendre aux Taudis. Alors que elle, elle voulait juste traverser.

**- Super, ils veulent quand même pas que je saute de poutrelle en poutrelle ?**

Si, visiblement.

Elle posa un genou au sol, considérant son – gros - problème. Comment elle était passée précédemment, hein ? Eliane se laissa prudemment glisser, s'accrochant au bord du précipice, pour tomber sur la poutrelle la plus proche, tremblante.

**- C'est qui qui m'avait parlé de la WRO ? Tifa, non ? Eh bien, ils devraient faire des progrès quand même... Je sais pas voler moi. **

--

Le soulagement de la rousse lorsqu'elle se reçut enfin sur le sol était indicible. Par bonheur, ses mains étaient les seules parties de son corps qui s'étaient dispensées de flageoler.

**- C'est pas humain de vivre ça,** souffla-t-elle, la respiration sèche.** Quoi ?**

Un homme la fixait, debout pas très loin d'elle. Ah non, elle avait eu sa dose de problèmes hier !

**- Vous êtes Eliane ?** Demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

Ca ne finira donc jamais ?

**- Oui. Pourquoi ?**

**- Cloud vous cherche partout.**

**- Et... ?**

Vu la tête qu'il tirait, ça ne pouvait pas être juste ça. C'était une bonne nouvelle et il avait l'air d'un médecin qui vous annonce un cancer.

**- Il avait l'air mécontent.**

**- Et merde. **

--

De son côté, Ethan fixait Karel toujours avachie au sol. En fait, il l'aimait bien là. Silencieuse, assommée, inconsciente, et surtout lui foutant la paix. C'était rare.

Il palpa sa plaie, tout en songeant à quel point il mourait d'envie de rentrer au camp puis sur Terre. Gaïa ne lui convenait vraiment pas. Il ne devait pas et surtout ne pouvait pas rentrer.

**- Et accessoirement, Shiva m'étriperait avant d'avoir remis un pied en France.**

D'abord les soigner, lui et Karel. Ensuite remettre la main sur Kastjan.

**- De l'eau, il faut désinfecter.**

Réfléchir à voix haute lui permettait d'ordonner ses idées et à part une Karel dans les pommes, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les parages pour s'en plaindre. Il balaya les environs du regard, se voyant mal sonner chez quelqu'un pour demander de l'eau.

**- J'risquerais plutôt de me trouver nez-à-nez avec une mitraillette...**

Avisant un passant, il souleva à nouveau sa partenaire et rejoignit l'inconnu en courant.

**- Dites, y a pas un café ou un bar dans le coin ?**

**- Si, le Septième Ciel est à deux rues. **


	15. Où on commence à rassembler les persos

**Disclaimer:** Eliane, Karel, Ethan and co à mwa. Les pires quoi. Sinon tout à Square

**Rating: **Always same

**Notes:** Le début est une suite de Pov ( Point Of View) , un coup Eliane un coup quelqu'un d'autre, un coup Eliane un coup le dit quelqu'un d'autre... Ensuite c'est de la narration externe. Merci à Falxo qui m'a tapé dessus jusqu'à ce que je finisse xD Pas de nouveaux chapitres avant le 3 août, cause absence de bêta puis d'auteur. Au retour au minimum un chapitre.

**Note importante:** Je viens enfin d'avoir FF 7 ( élève un temple à la gloire de Falxo ) - a pas de playstation xD – donc j'vais pouvoir être un peu plus..exacte. XD

**Falxo:** Je suis pas sadiquee rhoo. Du tout.

**Mélain**: Mwahahahahaha . C'est l'but xD

**Loveitachi :** Tada suiiiteuuuh! Avec Vince s'il vous plaît!

--

Je soupirai doucement tout en remerciant l'homme d'un signe de tête. Quand vous croyez avoir touché le fond, vous vous apercevez que le fond, il cède sous vos pieds, ayant la faiblesse d'une feuille de papier.

Et j'eus la surprise de découvrir un nouveau fond se briser sous mes pieds en sentant une main m'agripper par l'épaule et me tirer hors de la rue, dans une encoignure.

--

Je l'agrippai par l'épaule, sans douceur, je le savais bien, mais... Cette main faisait mon désespoir depuis plusieurs années à présent, et je n'arrivais toujours rien à y faire. Je l'attirai hors du passage, la soulevant presque de terre en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Le repos et l'entraînement qu'elle avait pris lui avaient fait du bien, j'avais du mal à la tenir tellement elle se débattait. Cela aurait dû être un mauvais constat pour n'importe qui, mais je n'étais pas un agresseur. J'étais heureux de la voir aller mieux, mieux que la première fois où je l'avais vue, si fragile, si maigre, si... morte.

- Dégage ! Lâche-moi !

Je plaquai à la va-vite ma main humaine sur sa bouche, un peu paniqué à l'idée qu'on croie que je veuille l'enlever, la violer... Lucrécia...

--

Un gant de cuir s'interposa rapidement entre mes lèvres et l'air libre. Non ! Par pur réflexe, je mordis dans le tissu, me débattant du mieux que je pouvais. Merde merde ! J'en avais marre moi ! Mais il ne bougeait pas, me maintenant avec force. Je tentai de nous faire tourner, espérant qu'il me laisse rencontrer le mur voisin toute seule et me lâche.

Sauf que c'est le corps de mon agresseur que je me pris brusquement dans le dos. Il ne m'avait pas lâché et me tenait encore plus fort, serré contre lui. L'imbécile avait décidé d'absorber le choc, se plaçant entre moi et le bâtiment le plus proche. Stupéfaite, je déserrai l'étreinte acharnée de mes mains sur ses bras pour le faire lâcher.

La pression sur ma bouche s'estompa légèrement, juste assez pour me laisser respirer convenablement. Je sentais les mèches de mon agresseur juste au niveau de ma mâchoire, me frôlant au rythme des légers courants d'airs qui assainissaient l'air de Midgar, j'entendais sa respiration un peu saccadée par le choc, et pourtant il échappait à mon champ de vision. C'était rageant, je connaissais deux ex-soldiers qui se moqueraient bien de moi.

--

Un lourd craquement s'était élevé de mes vertèbres mais j'en avais connu bien d'autres, bien pires. Quand j'étais Turk... Néanmoins, Eliane avait beaucoup trop de force pour une jeune femme de silhouette si frêle. Je lui laissai un peu d'air avant de me pencher par-dessus son épaule pour lui souffler doucement :

- Calme-toi.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, manquant de cogner mon menton. Je la sentis se détendre imperceptiblement, elle était si proche de moi que je percevais le moindre de ses mouvements, ses inspirations qu'elle s'efforçait de faire légères. Cela me fit peur.

--

Vincent. La voix rauque et profonde, si grave et si rare était reconnaissable entre toutes. Ce n'était rien finalement. J'esquissai un sourire dans le vide qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, soulagée. Infiniment soulagée. Il se détacha brusquement de moi, comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué. Et cogna, ou plutôt s'effondra contre le mur. Dans son trouble, il emmêla brusquement ses longues jambes, tombant au sol et m'entraînant dans sa chute.

- Vincent !

--

J'avais à peine reculé d'un pas que le mur se rappela à ma présence. Non, je ne pouvais... Trop proche... Mes jambes se rompirent, preuve que, malgré le temps, j'avais toujours du mal à contrôler mes émotions quand j'en avais. Ma griffe toujours appuyée sur la clavicule d'Eliane se referma sur sa chair, la bousculant à son tour jusqu'à la faire chuter sur moi. Mon prénom lui échappa dans sa surprise et un vieil automatisme refit surface, la bâillonnant à nouveau.

Mon prénom. L'information pénétra en retard dans esprit et je manquai de tout abandonner, de me relever et d'aller m'enfermer dans un autre endroit, de préférence désert, sombre et lointain au possible. Près de Lucrécia.

--

A nouveau, sa main me contraignit au silence. Il se redressa légèrement, me dominant des épaules puisque j'étais toujours allongé sur ses jambes. Et visiblement il ne savait plus que faire. « Autiste des sentiments », m'avait dit un jour Tifa en parlant de ses réactions par rapport à l'affection que lui portait Yuffie. C'était exactement ça, il n'arrivait même pas à gérer l'amitié.

Je laissai échapper un léger gémissement de douleur sans pouvoir me retenir. Il sursauta violemment, comme un enfant pris en faute qui ne sait pourtant pas où est son tort. Ou bien qui en a beaucoup trop qui lui viennent à l'esprit.

- Vous me faites mal...

Il sursauta, baissant le regard pour écarquiller ses prunelles de sang. Sa main métallique s'était enfoncée dans ma peau dans notre glissade et le sang imbibait ma chemise. Il l'ôta avec un sursaut, avant de me relâcher et d'appliquer sa paume normale sur la blessure.

--

Je me maudis, je me maudis cent fois. J'appuie doucement sur la plaie avant de bafouiller :

- Je... Désolé...

Moi qui voulais simplement la voir pour avoir une discussion à propos de la veille avec elle... J'étais un incapable, doublé d'un imbécile... Hojo avait bien raison et m'avait très bien cerné à l'époque... Un lâche maladroit...

- Ce n'est pas si profond...

Elle esquisse un sourire qui tranche avec le sol métallique sur lequel elle est maladroitement, à moitié, posée. Je glisse doucement ma mauvaise main sous son épaule valide et l'attire sur mes genoux, instinctivement. Elle est blessée, même légèrement par ma faute, et allongée comme... comme rien, sur la caillasse sale. Elle a un hoquet de surprise et je m'apprête à la faire se relever, mortifié. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

--

Je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger. Il s'en veut de m'avoir fait mal, aussi petite la plaie soit-elle, ça se voit. J'esquisse un sourire d'excuse.

- Ne vous en voulez pas, c'est de ma faute. Comme tout en ce moment.

Je tente de rire avec gaucherie mais mon épaule me rappelle qu'elle vient de se prendre une griffe dans le muscle. Je m'immobilise et m'aperçois qu'il est penché au-dessus de moi, l'air soucieux. Evidemment, je donne plus de soucis aux autres que de la véritable aide. Oh, que je déteste dépendre des autres ! Avant, c'était moi qui dirigeais et maintenant j'ai besoin d'aide pour tout ! Mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix... Je soupire doucement.

- Je suis plus un poids lourd qu'autre chose, hein ?

Il secoue la tête, sans que son visage trahisse le moindre sentiment. Vincent, l'imperturbable Vincent.

- Parce qu'hier, je ne vous ai pas compliqué la vie ?

- Qui était-ce ?

--

Sans le vouloir, elle m'aide. Je n'aurais jamais su comment amener la discussion ici, je n'ai pas assez l'habitude des longs discours. Mais je dois savoir, je dois savoir qui elle est vraiment, et qui d'elle ou de la femme blonde je dois croire. Elle ferme lentement les yeux avec un douloureux soupir. Douloureux pour moi, car j'ai l'impression que c'est un mauvais souvenir, et je m'en veux de faire tant de mal aux autres.

Aussitôt je reprends, avec hésitation.

- Je les avais déjà croisés.

Elle sursaute, se relève légèrement pour me regarder, stupéfaite.

- La femme. Elle.

Va droit au but, Valentine, sinon tu n'y arriveras jamais. J'entends presque la voix de Verdot.

- Mr. Shiva ça te dit quelque chose?

--

Mr. Shiva... Des souvenirs me reviennent à l'esprit, pas ceux d'hier, non. Ceux d'avant, sur Terre. Et l'accusation dans les quelques mots de Vincent me fait pâlir malgré moi. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, mais j'ai l'impression d'être coupable, sans savoir comment. Ma réaction me trahit à mon corps défendant alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Je...

Il lève la main pour m'inciter au silence. De toute façon, je n'ose plus rien dire, sous le faisceau rouge de ses yeux. Il arrive à me rendre fautive.

- Les hommes à Nibelheim. C'est toi ?

- Non !

Je hurle, me redressant malgré la douleur. Ils m'ont raconté l'état des autres. Je n'ai rien fait !

- Je vous le jure, Vincent ! Je vous le promets ! Je ne sais rien ! Je ne maîtrise rien ! Mr. Shiva était mon patron, avant ! C'est lui qui a financé mon projet pour venir ici, avant qu'il y ait tant de problèmes ! Je ne comprends plus rien... Karel... Karel est la femme blonde, elle et moi, on ne s'est jamais aimées. On est trop différentes, mais on bossait toutes les deux pour Mr. Shiva.

Un brusque souvenir me revient, des messes basses que l'on faisait avec les autres, au labo...

- On disait souvent qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, d'ailleurs.

--

Elle lève des yeux suppliants vers moi. Elle dit vrai, je le sens, mais... Est-ce que parce que je le pense, elle dit bien la vérité ? Je plante mon regard dans le sien, qui vacille légèrement, comme une bougie à un courant d'air. Mais qui revient fort aussitôt. Elle répète avec force.

- Je vous le jure, Vincent, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je hais Karel, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! J'ignore ce qu'elle faisait là avec Ethan !

- Tu ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés là ?

- Sans doute comme moi, Mr. Shiva a certainement fait un duplicata de mes plans sans m'en parler.

Un instant nous restons immobile, je me contente de la fixer et elle soutient mon regard, se laissant observer sans broncher. Elle veut me convaincre. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle y arrive. Après un long moment, je souffle :

- Je te crois.

--

Ethan s'assit lourdement sur les escaliers sur le seuil du Septième Ciel, posant la tête de Karel sur ses genoux. En effet, le bar existait. Mais il était fermé. On n'avait même pas pris de mettre la pancarte « Fermé » ou de fermer à clef, mais le résultat était le même, il n'y avait personne.

- De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que Mr. Shiva.

Il libéra ses bras pour s'étirer délicatement, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à sa plaie. Il survivrait. Du moins si Karel ne l'abattait pas par la suite.

- Excusez-moi ?

Il sursauta, portant la main à la garde de son arme par réflexe. Avant de sourire doucement, en réponse à celui de la jeune femme brune qui s'était penchée vers lui. Penchant sa luxueuse poitrine dans le même coup aussi, mais il se fit à peine la réflexion, un peu trop préoccupé pour ça.

- Je... J'aurais besoin de quelque chose pour désinfecter des blessures, on m'a dit que le Septième Ciel était ouvert.

- Oui, j'étais juste absente, excusez-moi. Entrez.

Tifa sourit à nouveau à l'inconnu posé sur ses marches. Et Eliane qui n'était toujours pas rentrée ! Vincent non plus d'ailleurs, alors que tous les autres étaient déjà revenus, puis repartis aussi sec, bredouilles. L'homme acquiesça puis souleva sa compagne.

--

Dans le campement de Mr. Shiva, celui-ci cherchait désespérément à donner vie à sa colère. Il n'était, de toute manière, entouré que d'incapables. Incapables qui faisaient un bruit monstre à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa tente pour surgir sur la place centrale du campement.

- Espèces de bons à rien ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ! Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ?! Non, vous êtes obligés d'emmerder ceux qui bossent ! Vous mériteriez tous de connaître le même sort que Kastjan ! Tous des chiens !

Ses cris les avaient tous faits s'immobiliser. Les soldats le regardaient, interdits.

- Entraînez-vous, que diable ! Trouvez moi des renseignements sur Kastjan !

Hurla à nouveau Mr. Shiva, rouge de rage. Il voulait tous les tuer, les hacher menu, les tailler en pièces. C'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

- Mais monsieur, on a rie...

L'homme s'interrompit, tenant soudain son genou avec douleur. Le président baissa son arme, de nouveau calme.

- Toi, dehors. Les autres, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Bran s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'est Ludovic, monsieur.

- Encore lui ?!

- Il n'arrive pas à suivre l'entraînement, monsieur. Il est encore jeune.

Le soldat ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir la douleur comme il se devait. Il n'aurait pas dû ajouter ça, mais il avait un peu pitié de Ludovic. Mais le coup de revolver ne vint pas, à la place, la voix trop sereine du PDG.

- Dans ce cas, il dormira dehors. Tous les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ou sinon il retournera sur Terre.

--

Ethan avait délicatement posé sa camarade sur une table du bar alors que Tifa revenait avec de l'eau et des bandages.

- Vous êtes aussi blessé ?

- Moins qu'elle.

Elle l'observa attentivement durant quelques instants avant de se secouer. Des blessés, elle en avait soigné un grand nombre, avec les imprudents ou les kamikazes d'Avalanche. En fait, ils la prenaient tous pour l'infirmière de service. C'était agaçant, ce n'était pas ça son but mais... Elle n'y pouvait rien hein ?

- Aidez-moi à lui enlever son pull, il faut que je voie la blessure. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Ethan obéit, machinalement. Entre se faire engueuler par Karel et suivre une demande de la brune, il préférait de loin la deuxième situation. Elle grimaça.

- Elle devrait être déjà morte.

- Elle est du genre opiniâtre. Elle s'est pris une balle dans la main et on la' poignardée dans la poitrine.

Tifa esquissa un sourire amusé avant de nettoyer lentement la blessure. Elle en connaissait d'autres de ce genre. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient passés... Elle releva le regard vers l'extérieur, retenant avec difficulté un soupir. Dans quelle merde s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

- Je reviens, je vais chercher une matéria.

Indiqua-t-elle complaisamment à l'inconnu.

Matéria, matéria... Oh merde. Ethan avala difficilement sa salive, il était en mauvaise posture... Celle qui connaissait quelque chose sur Final Fantasy, c'était Karel, pas lui ! Matéria... C'était une sorte de magie, non ? Il y connaissait rien, lui !

- Comment s'appelle ma sauveuse ?

Plaisanta-t-il en cherchant désespérément une idée de secours. Si la brunette s'en occupait, tout irait bien. Mais sinon. Ouille.

- Tifa Lockhart, répondit-elle de loin.

- On m'appelle Ethan.

Il observait Karel, angoissé. Tifa, Tifa... Ca ne lui disait rien, mais en même temps... Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. Tifa revenait avec une étrange sphère de couleur verte dans la paume. Celle-ci pénétra lentement dans le gant qu'elle portait avant qu'elle appose sa main sur la large plaie de la major.

Et se fasse brutalement éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce avant d'avoir pu soigner la jeune femme.

- ... Qu'est-ce que... ?


	16. Où Ethan se fait un peu cuisiner

**Et où Seph se sent seul. **

**Rating and disclaimer:** Toujours la même chose

**Notes:** Me revoiliii! Rentrée avec un peu de retard pour cause pc chez le réparateur M'ci Falxo pour sa correction rapide comme d'hab

**Loveitachi:** Aaah les vacances c'est le service minimum xD Mais voici la suite en espérant que c'était pas trop long . Vincent... Magnifique créature indispensable à l'équilibre de l'auteur :p

**Mélain:** Mwaahahah. Oui. Je sors.

**Laetiss:** Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu aimerais ce nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

**- Les matérias se servent de l'énergie de la planète, elles ne sont pas adaptées au corps terrien,** les informa doucement une voix féminine.

Tifa était restée au sol, stupéfaite de s'être retrouvée propulsée plusieurs mètres en arrière sans rien avoir vu venir, fixant la matéria qui roulait au sol, éloignée de sa main. Et Ethan n'osait plus bouger, hésitant entre s'enfuir en courant (avec ou sans Karel), ou bien se retourner vers la porte et se battre contre la nouvelle venue.

Car il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix, Karel lui avait trop souvent passé des enregistrements en boucle. Eliane Kastjan.

La brune releva la tête pour apercevoir son amie se tenant à l'entrée du Septième Ciel, Vincent les bras croisés, l'air toujours imperturbable, juste derrière elle. Deux sentiments se mêlèrent aussitôt chez la plus jeune : se jeter au cou de la rousse pour lui montrer sa joie de la revoir en un seul morceau, ou bien se jeter à son cou pour la bourrer de coups et lui apprendre à ne plus leur faire autant de soucis, à elle et aux autres !

Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'Eliane était déjà un peu amochée. Sa chemise était encore humide de sang à l'épaule, ses vêtements ressemblaient à un magma brunâtre assez peu ragoûtant. Mélange brut de sang et de boue.

Puis, enfin, les paroles de l'ex-scientifique lui parvinrent à l'esprit. Terrien. Tifa se releva d'un bond, se jetant brusquement entre Ethan et la sortie, les sourcils froncés.

**- Eliane ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Ce sont des terriens. Ethan et Karel. Ils... J'ignore pourquoi ils sont là mais ils viennent de chez moi, de la Terre, pas de Gaïa.**

**- Mes fesses oui !** Grogna Ethan à mi-voix, avant de se retrouver assis de force à une chaise, Tifa penchée vers lui, fulminante.

**- Quoi ? Je veux des explications, tout de suite ! On est dans mon bar que je sache !**

**- On est là pour la tuer. Elle fuit depuis trop d'années, répliqua calmement l'homme. Pour les raisons, voyez ça avec Karel, elle est bien plus convaincue et convaincante que moi sur ce sujet.**

Il eut un moment de flottement au vu de la tranquillité du terrien, puis Tifa plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la chaise, le faisant se coller prudemment au dossier. Immobilité.

**- C'est à dire ?** réclama Tifa, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

Eliane n'avait jamais vu son amie comme ça. Pour elle, c'était la camarade idéale, douce, gentille... Attentionnée envers Cloud et ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, mère même pour Marlène et Denzel. Mais Tifa était avant tout une combattante et cet oubli lui revenait en mémoire.

Ethan soupira légèrement, reprit une inspiration, puis expliqua posément.

**- C'est une traîtresse et une manipulatrice. Elle a couché avec Shiva pour avoir le poste – ce qui rend Karel difficilement contrôlable – et une fois ici, elle a plus ou moins... tué son équipe, et a oublié de donner signe de vie à la compagnie.**

Seul le mot « tué » avait eu des difficultés à franchir les lèvres de l'homme, comme si le mot lui semblait faible. Le reste était tranquille et assuré, presque agacé de se répéter.

**- Menteur !**

La main de Vincent sur son épaule qui venait de l'arrêter alors qu'elle voulait se jeter – inutilement – sur Ethan éteignit le cri d'Eliane. Elle réitéra, plus bas.

**- Menteur. Tu mens.**

Une fois sûr qu'elle ne bougerait plus, Vincent ôta sa main, l'observant avec une sorte de tristesse dans les yeux. La rousse semblait blessée d'avoir entendu ça. Traîtrise. Il savait bien, lui, que ça faisait mal de s'en voir accusé à tort.

Tifa la regarda , puis son regard passa sur Ethan qui attendait patiemment, les mains croisées devant lui. De toute façon, il était en position d'infériorité, alors à quoi bon s'énerver ? Puis la brune eut une hésitation, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Vincent, revenu à sa posture initiale. Il eut un infime mouvement de tête, prouvant son adhésion à Eliane.

Et elle envoya sans préavis son poing dans la pommette de l'escrimeur, avant qu'un deuxième le cueille aussitôt au menton sans qu'il puisse réagir, l'étourdissant jusqu'à le faire tomber dans les pommes.

**- Premier parti écouté. Eliane ?**

**- Attendons que les autres arrivent**, les coupa Valentine.

--

Tifa et Eliane étaient montées à l'étage pour soigner traditionnellement cette dernière et lui permettre d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Ethan avait été allongé sur une deuxième table et on lui avait prélevé sa rapière, tout comme on avait désarmé Karel, et, quoique la rousse ait proposé qu'on l'attache dans le même temps, on l'avait laissée assommée mais libre de ses mouvements.

Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être en étant évanouie.

Vincent attendait seul, adossé au mur, que le reste d'Avalanche revienne au Septième Ciel, Tifa les ayant appelés un par un pour signaler le retour des troupes. L'homme fixait les deux corps sans les voir, semblant, comme souvent, plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un corps le heurta fougueusement. Surpris, il décroisa les bras pour baisser le regard sur la personne qui venait de l'enlacer en passant ses propres bras autour de la taille du vampire. Reconnaissant la courte chevelure brune, il hésita entre soupirer et sourire.

**- ...Yuffie.**

**- Vincent !**

Elle s'écarta d'un pas, tout sourire. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'elle était partie, furieuse, la veille. Aujourd'hui, la jeune ninja semblait déjà avoir oublié l'événement, et il n'eut pas le courage de la sermonner pour sa fuite qui les avait inquiétés. De toute manière, les autres avaient déjà dû le faire.

La brune leva soudain le nez en l'air, comme si elle avait capté une odeur. Il l'observa d'un air vaguement curieux, se demandant ce qui l'attendait encore.

**- MATERRIAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Certes.

La jeune fille fit brusquement demi-tour, explorant le bar du regard. Pris d'un soudain élan de charité, Vincent lui fit légèrement signe de la tête, lui désignant la matéria de soin qui avait roulé à terre.

**- YEAAAAH**

**- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Oh... Matéria, je présume ?** Questionna la voix tranquille de Nanaki qui venait de passer la tête à l'intérieur.

La réponse n'avait pas lieu d'être, puisque Yuffie était à quatre pattes sous une table et serrait sa toute nouvelle matéria contre son coeur. Elle rompit son admiration pour relever la tête, se la cognant au passage sans sembler réaliser la douleur, les yeux trop pleins de matérias. Elle demanda néanmoins d'un air à peu près concerné :

**- Où sont les filles ?**

L'ex-turk levant légèrement le menton vers l'escalier, elle sortit à toute vitesse de sous le meuble, lui offrit un grand sourire et disparut tout aussi vite dans l'escalier.

**- Par contre, que font deux corps allongés sur les tables du Septième Ciel** ? Reprit Nanaki.

Il posa délicatement ses deux pattes avant sur le bord d'une des tables, reniflant posément le corps de Karel, avant de froncer le nez avec une moue indéniablement humaine.

**- Des terriens.**

Il tourna la tête vers Vincent, attendant une confirmation qui ne vint pas. A la place, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée.

**- Tudieu ras l'cul de me trimbaler dans toute la ville pour les beaux yeux de l'aut' miss à la fin ! On a enfin des nouvelles ou quoi ? Vinceeee ! Enfin de retour, où t'étais passé vieux ?**

Cid vint mettre une claque amicale sur l'épaule dudit Vince qui avait à peine réagi à son habituelle entrée tonitruante. Il se contenta d'adresser un léger signe de tête à Cloud qui suivait le pilote.

**- Tifa m'a dit que Vincent avait retrouvé Eliane ? C'est vrai ?** s'informa sommairement celui-ci.

**- Il paraît,** acquiesça le lion rouge.

**- NYAAA ! Elle nous avait manqué, elle est là, de retour, fidèle au posteee !**

Yuffie venait sans le savoir de répondre à la question, elle dévalait les escaliers avec la grâce d'un Bahamut – ce que Cid s'empressa de lui apprendre avec son habituelle politesse –, traînant derrière elle une Eliane à moitié consentante qui se concentrait pour ne pas louper une marche et tomber sur la ninja hyperactive.

Tout Avalanche se tourna vers elle, en un silence qui lui sembla aussitôt accusateur. Non pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à se faire pardonner... Mais... Enfin, si. La rousse esquissa un sourire de salutation et chercha à glisser ses mains dans ses poches, voulant se donner une contenance. Avant de se souvenir que le pantalon que lui avait passé son amie n'avait pas de poches.

**- Où étais-tu ?**

En désespoir de cause, elle passa ses pouces dans la ceinture qui retenait sa plus petite arme. Elle avala sa salive, réfléchissant à une réponse valable à opposer au ton sévère de Cloud. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas annoncer qu'elle était avec Sephiroth ? Il l'avait aidée et elle se refusait à le dénoncer, même si ça lui apporterait sûrement des ennuis.

**- Elle cherchait Yuffie.**

L'intervention de Valentine, si rare, laissa un moment de vide avant que Cloud reprenne ses esprits.

**- Yuffie est rentré quasiment un jour avant elle !**

**- Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle ne connaît pas la ville, et de plus ils en avaient après elle.**

Il désigna de son bras métallique les deux corps évanouis, obligeant Avalanche à changer de sujet de conversation.

Eliane lança un regard reconnaissant à Vincent, qui l'ignora tout comme il ne sembla pas voir celui, amusé, que lui adressa Tifa lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Ce qu'il savait, c'était juste qu'Eliane leur cachait ce qu'elle avait fait depuis hier. Mais il était mal placé pour reprocher à quiconque d'avoir des secrets...

--

Sephiroth sut avant même d'avoir posé un pied dans son refuge qu'il avait été déserté. Eliane était rentrée à Avalanche. Oh, oui, il savait qu'elle était chez eux, tout son être sentait l'odeur de Cloud, sa présence... Elle côtoyait Cloud et il pouvait aussi bien le sentir qu'il sentait qu'elle était de sa race, qu'elle était sa soeur. Il n'était donc pas surpris de la savoir partie au plus vite, comme il n'était pas étonné de n'avoir pas encore eu la visite du guerrier blond et des siens. Elle ne dirait rien.

Il déposa Masamune contre un des murs, observant sans rien dire la caverne vide. Ce qui le désorientait, c'était justement cette impression de vide, d'abandon. Solitude.

**- De toute façon, à part avec Mère, ça a toujours été comme cela...** lâcha-t-il doucement.

Mère... Il ne pouvait pas se remettre à lui plaire, à essayer de lutter pour elle. Non, ce n'était plus son tour, il avait failli, il avait échoué. Il fallait bien l'admettre.

Son poing brisa l'étagère qu'il avait fabriquée encore quelques jours auparavant.

Mère n'acceptait pas les perdants. Mais Eliane avait encore une chance d'être heureuse, d'être aimée par Mère. Il devait l'aider.

--

Bran était assis, un peu à l'écart des autres soldats qui dévoraient le repas de midi.

**- Goinfres sans fond...**

Il n'arrivait pas aujourd'hui. Il s'était attaché au petit, lui... Mais Ludovic était retourné sur Terre le matin même, après une énième crise de rage de Mr. Shiva. Le soldat porta un regard venimeux sur Daniel qui lui tournait le dos. Son père n'avait rien dit, il avait regardé son fils se faire frapper et traiter de tous les noms et il n'avait pas bougé ! L'injustice prit le coeur de Bran, habitué à placer la famille avant tout.

Daniel avait dû sentir son regard car il se retourna, le jaugea des yeux durant quelques instants avant de venir vers lui.

**- Mr. Vilnier.**

Bran se leva d'un bond. L'homme lui tendit simplement un cellulaire, qu'il prit sans comprendre.

**- Joins Karel et Ethan le plus vite possible. Mr. Shiva n'a pas de nouvelles et il est furieux.**

Oui, donc tu t'arranges pour que sa colère retombe sur moi plutôt que sur toi. Evidemment. Bran hocha la tête.

**- Bien monsieur.**


	17. Où Reeve trouve son bureau occupé

**Rating et disclaimer: **All same quelle question.

**Notes:** Voilà la suite :) Elle aurait dû être postée un peu plutôt mais je suis pas douée pour les discours et tutti quanti donc j'ai un peu ramé.

**Mélain:** Miam manger Ethaaan à la broooche ... .Fatigue xD Contente que ça te plaise :)

**Loveitachi:** Quand j'ai lu ton com j'ai crié "salopeeeeuh!" ... Voilà :) Tu l'as eu où dit?:o oui je floode je sais... Voilà la suite, pas trop tard?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

La voix de Nanaki rompit le silence pensif qui s'était installé dans le bar depuis quelques minutes en posant la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Tous ? Avalanche. Cloud assis sur le bord d'un canapé, Tifa à côté de lui, Cid à cheval sur une chaise, Vincent en retrait adossé au mur, Yuffie juchée sur le haut d'un sofa, Eliane assise sur une chaise avec Nanaki près d'elle.

Et qui regardaient tous les deux corps terriens toujours inconscients.

La situation avait été résumée à plusieurs voix et ils s'étaient finalement tous tus. En attente, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Bah d'après toi ! s'exclama Yuffie.

Avec agilité, la petite ninja sauta de son perchoir, pour entamer une sorte de danse pré-combat tout en agitant sa matéria de soin comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Dans un style très pokémon, en fait, si vous voulez visualiser ça correctement.

- Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Elle ficha ses deux pieds dans le sol, menaçant les deux endormis de sa matéria d'une main, l'autre sur sa hanche, concluant sa danse. Les autres se contentèrent d'un silence consterné, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

- Driiiing !

Tifa esquissa un sourire soulagé, s'évitant l'obligation d'un commentaire sur le comportement de son amie avant de courir décrocher.

- Barret ?

Son sourire s'effaça pourtant rapidement, elle hocha la tête, concentrée.

- Oui... Oui, on sait. ... Oui. ... D'accord, mais tu es sûr ?... Okay okay. ... Dès demain on y va. ... D'accord, merci. ... Bonne chance à toi aussi.

--

Mr. Shiva sortit d'un pas décidé, qui se voulait conquérant, de sa tente, pour se diriger vers la petite estrade de bois que les soldats lui avaient montée dans la matinée. Il était autant de bonne humeur que possible dans la situation où il se trouvait et affichait une esquisse de sourire jovial : Karel et Ethan étaient loin de lui, Kastjan en mauvaise posture, Bran occupé, Ludovic avait enfin foutu le camp et Vilnier était à ses pieds... On allait pouvoir travailler tranquillement !

Il se tourna vers les soldats et ingénieurs qui s'étaient rassemblés sur la « place » du campement terrien.

- Chers soldats ! Chers cerveaux ! Chers amis ! Chers Terriens ! Oui, Terriens, car nous devons être fiers de notre appartenance à notre chère Terre ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans ce monde, sur cette nouvelle terre, Gaïa, après de nombreuses difficultés et de nombreux efforts de la part de nos scientifiques. Et nous ne devons pas oublier les deux buts, les deux objectifs pour lesquels nous sommes là. Châtier la femme qui nous a amenés ici, mais qui a également trahi notre patrie et tué nos frères ! Mais aussi, apporter de l'aide à la Terre, de l'aide énergétique, de l'aide en espace, toute l'aide que ces Nouveaux Territoires peuvent nous offrir ! Nous adapterons les ressources illimitées de la Makô à la Terre ! Nous offrirons un nouvel avenir à la Terre par la Makô !

--

Tifa raccrocha avec sa mine des mauvais jours sous les regards scrutateurs de ses amis. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se retourner complètement vers eux que déjà Yuffie s'inquiétait.

- Tifaaaa-chaaan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous sort encore comme mauvaise nouvelle l'autre baraqu' là ? Fais pas cette tête!

La brune eut un léger sourire devant la mine irrésistiblement attachante de chien battu que tirait la ninja en la regardant d'un air pitoyable. Avant de soupirer et d'expliquer :

- Vous vous rappelez les loups-lions qu'on avait croisés au centre de Midgar il y a quelques temps ? Visiblement, ils sont assez nombreux et se baladent sur tout le continent, ils ont réussi à rejoindre Corel ce matin. Barret est inquiet et veut vérifier qu'on va gérer la situation en empêchant lesdites bestioles d'avaler trop de nos concitoyens. Bref, il veut qu'on aille à la chasse dès demain.

- Il a récolté des renseignements sur elles ? Questionna Nanaki, pragmatique.

- Visiblement elles ne sont pas... Normales, on va dire. Elles se donnent aussi le nom de Yajuu

- Des restes d'Hojo ?

- Ca serait le plus probable, mais Barret en doute. Elles viennent d'autre part. Il n'en sait pas plus.

- Dès demain la chasse ! La chasse qui va nous donner des belles ! Des colorées ! Des jolies ! Des matérias !

Laissant Eliane se débattre avec Yuffie qui voulait la faire danser, chacun des membres d'Avalanche afficha un air « j'entendsrienj'voisrien » en vérifiant ses armes d'un air... Occupé.

--

Cloud n'avait pas allumé la lumière et se tenait, assis, sur l'extrême bord du lit de sa petite chambre à l'étage du Septième Ciel. Dans l'attitude du tracas. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, non, bien une heure à présent, les événements des derniers jours repassaient sans cesse sous son crâne. Quelque chose clochait, pour ne pas dire tout clochait. Eliane, Eliane, Eliane...

Il soupira légèrement, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements, encore une fois on réclamait l'aide d'Avalanche et du même coup la sienne. Lui qui n'avait eu à l'origine aucune affiliation avec Avalanche... La journée lui revint encore une fois en mémoire, et il était si plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne perçut pas la porte qui s'entrouvrait, pas plus que les quelques pas légers qui suivirent, ni le poids délicat qui vint enfoncer le matelas défoncé juste derrière lui. Le blond ne réagit que lorsque des mains légèrement calleuses mais pourtant féminines se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules.

Il s'était encore fait surprendre... Une honte pour un Soldat, mais après tout... Il n'en faisait pas partie ? Puisque le service n'existait plus. C'était loin tout ça.

- Tifa...

Il se sentit tirer en arrière jusqu'à reposer sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Tu es préoccupé...

Cloud perçut à peine le ton inquiet de Tifa, ne réagissant ni à ses paroles ni à sa présence. Néanmoins, lorsque les mains agiles de la brune dessinèrent des cercles sur ses épaules, les massant silencieusement, il sentit quelques paquets de nerfs se relâcher.

- Ne le nie pas.

- ... Eliane nous ment. Elle cache son jeu, elle...

- Je sais.

Il releva la tête, surpris, pour croiser son regard. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Cid a beau avoir l'air d'une brute et Yuffie joue bien l'imbécile, mais aucun d'entre nous n'est plus bête que toi, tu sais, Cloud. On l'a bien vu. Mais j'estime, et les autres aussi je pense, que si Vincent se porte garant...

- Vincent ne nous a jamais tout dit !

- Et est-ce que ça l'a empêché de nous aider et de nous sauver la vie de nombreuses fois ?

Elle suspendit son massage pour le fixer d'un air grave et continua.

- Si Vincent pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire, alors pour nous, c'est bon. Chacun a son passé, Cloud, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Ce n'est...

- Je n'ai pas fini !

Elle le ramena près d'elle, interrompant le mouvement colérique qu'il avait eu. Les doigts de la jeune femme vinrent soulager la nuque du blond pendant qu'elle finissait.

- Elle nous dira ce qu'il y a à savoir en temps et en heure. Eliane est une fille intelligente, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Pourtant, je suis convaincu qu'elle a un lien avec tout ça. Avec ce qui se passe un peu partout, ces monstres...

- Cloud !

- Tu n'as pas vu son regard durant l'entraînement ! Il était...

Le même que Sephiroth, termina-t-il mentalement. Oui, c'était ça, exactement ça. Ce regard froid – euphémisme – pénétrant qui vous jugeait jusqu'à l'âme et vous méprisait sans un mot... C'étaient les yeux de Sephiroth dans une autre couleur.

- Tu te cherches des excuses parce que tu en as assez de jouer au héros.

Il secoua légèrement ses mèches dorées, cherchant à nouveau à échapper à l'étreinte de la guerrière.

- Je ne suis pas un héros !

- Cloud, par pitié, ne recommence pas ! Tu voulais être un Soldat, non ?

- ... Je vois pas le rapport.

- Un Soldat de première classe est un héros. Cette conversation, nous l'avons eue mille fois.

Je sais... Mais j'ai toujours peur de tout ça et je me méfie trop. Eliane... Je devrais lui faire confiance ? Non... Il faut bien quelqu'un se méfie... soupira mentalement Cloud, fermant lentement les paupières sous les mains apaisantes de Tifa.

--

Reeve apposa une dernière signature en bas d'une liasse de documents avant de la remettre à une jeune femme qui faisait partie de l'administration de la WRO avant de se remettre en route vers son bureau. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le renouveau de Midgar, il y avait toujours autant de choses à faire, à reconstruire... Il devait s'avouer débordé.

- Shinra avait au moins ses Turks... souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Lui, il n'avait que des volontaires plus ou moins capables, mais tous motivés. C'était déjà ça de pris et puis, ça lui tenait à coeur. Le visage de Vincent effleura son esprit, il savait très bien que le vampire ne rechignerait pas à lui donner un coup de main s'il le lui demandait, ou même Avalanche, mais... Il se refusait à faire perdre du temps à son ami qui l'avait déjà aidé plusieurs fois.

Il recala convenablement le robot brisé qu'il tenait dans les bras avant de pousser la porte de son bureau de l'épaule. La petite intelligence artificielle allait devoir patienter avant de pouvoir à nouveau se mouvoir à son gré... Reeve secoua la tête en voyant la tête du chat qui avait investi la pièce il y a de cela deux mois sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, les chats n'obéissent _jamais_ à leurs maîtres, c'était bien connu. Mais l'ex ministre Shinra n'eut pas le temps de le gronder qu'une main venait plutôt... brutalement – il faut bien être objectif – caresser la mignonne petite tête du félin.

- Yooooo Reeve !

Le fauteuil fut repoussé de la console d'ordinateur par un pied botté faisant retourner le siège vers lui. Confortablement installé, un pied sur le bord du fauteuil, le chat sur l'autre jambe, vêtu d'un jeans délavé – mais pas troué – ainsi qu'une chemise rose flashy largement ouverte et donc totalement sorti du contexte dans lequel le brun avait l'habitude de le voir. Mais le large sourire idiot, les grands yeux bleus fouteurs de merde, les marques sur les pommettes et la tignasse rousse indisciplinée... Reno.

- J'ai un peu squatté ton bureau, tu m'excuses man ?

Reeve ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Reno était toujours bel et bien là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

- Il paraît que t'embauche ?

Le bureaucrate lâcha son robot brisé de stupéfaction et sentit distinctement sa mâchoire bailler vers le bas. Embaucher ? Reno ?

- Hey vieux ! Ca te fait tellement d'effet que ça que d'avoir une chance de passer tes jours avec le beau, le brillant, le magnifique Reno ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- La Shinra est pas en état de m'employer, et bizarrement, dès que les gens voient «turk» sur mon C.V., ils sont pas coopératifs !

- A qui la faute ? soupira Reeve en se baissant pour ramasser son robot encore plus en miettes qu'auparavant. Turk et C.V. ou joie sont antinomiques.

- Antinomkwa ?

- ... Impossibles à utiliser dans la même phrase. Tu sais lire au moins ?

- Prends moi pour un con tant que tu y es ! S'agaça le roux.

Reeve se dirigea, mal à l'aise, vers un des rares espaces libres pour y poser son paquetage, un peu gêné de son comportement, d'avoir osé rabaisser le jeune homme. Reno avait été un turk et il n'arrivait pas à détacher ce statut de l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Surtout que, même si le rouquin était fâché avec l'école, il n'avait rien d'un imbécile. Les idiots ne font pas de bons turks.

Regarde moi yo ! J'commence quand ?

Dixit Falxo: Elle va pas faire mal à grand monde avec une matéria de soin. Dixit mwa: En même temps avec Yuffie...Faut se méfier

... On fait ce que qu'on peut hein.

Nouveaux Territoires Une partie d'Hong Kong quand celui était colonie britannique... Je sais, je fatigue, j'ai pété un p'tit cable là-dessus... J'lis trop.

Yajuu bête/monstre/animal sauvage d'après ce que j'en sais.


	18. Où on se réveille dans la joie Ou pas

**Note:** Chapitre très long à venir... La dernière partie a failli être là puis pas là puis là puis... Bref. Pour fêter le premier week end des lycéens bientôt mwa j'poste ça xD Le prochain chapitre sera posté avant la fin du mois maximum. Bisous tous les gens n'hésitez pas à reviewer!

**Loveitachi:** Shiva méchant? Mais tu n'as encore rien vu xD

* * *

**- Tifa... Debout... Il faut que tu te lèves. Debout ! Tifa ! Réveille-toi !**

Tifa sourit dans son sommeil, il lui semblait presque entendre la voix de Cloud, là, tout contre son oreille, chuchotant dans son cou pour la réveiller. Oui, ce n'était pas un rêve, il était vraiment près d'elle, dans son lit. La jeune femme sourit, s'étira doucement, se retourna sur le côté habituellement désert de son lit double, sûre et certaine d'y trouver Cloud, blotti confortablement.

Mais lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, son sourire disparut comme ses yeux se posaient sur le lit vide. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve...

**- Tifa !**

... Ou pas.

La brune sursauta violemment en entendant la voix familière qui venait de l'interpeller, sans méchanceté mais sans délicatesse superflue... Comme l'être à qui elle appartenait – la voix. Interdite, elle se retourna pour faire face à son ami d'enfance, habillé de pied en cap et visiblement réveillé depuis pas mal de temps. Il était sur le pas de la porte et la regardait à présent sans rien dire.

**- Il faut y aller. Il y a des Yajuus dans le Sud de Midgar.**

Elle hocha la tête, mi-ensommeillée, mi-troublée par le regard pourtant fixe de l'homme.

**- D'accord. Les autres sont debout ?**

**- Tu es la plus difficile à réveiller,** soupira Cloud en réponse.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, hésitant à se rallonger complètement au creux des draps, au chaud.

**- Je dois encore aller voir Cid au vaisseau et Yuffie est allée secouer Vincent et Eliane. On part d'ici dix minutes.**

Tifa acquiesça à nouveau, retrouvant son sourire malgré elle en imaginant le pauvre Vincent « secoué » par Yuffie... Sûrement au sens propre du terme. Elle s'assit au bord du lit tout en ajoutant :

**- D'accord, je fais un petit déjeuner rapide et réveille Marlène.**

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

**- On n'a pas le temps ! Des gens meurent, Tifa !**

**- Te voilà bien concerné tout d'un coup ! Hier, tu ne voulais même pas y aller. Et de toute façon, entre le temps de l'appel et le temps de notre arrivée...**

**- Ce...Ce n'est pas une raison.**

**- Oui, mais Vincent et Eliane sont si maigres que s'ils sautent un repas ils vont nous faire un malaise !**

**- Pour ce que Vincent mange de toute manière...**

Il avait beau partir en marmonnant, il abandonnait la partie.

--

Eliane n'avait pas encore conscience d'être éveillée qu'une brusque lumière atterrit sur ses paupières. Elle tenta de rouler sur le côté pour y échapper... et se découvrit ainsi les hanches emprisonnées par un poids lourd. Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un minois rieur à quelques millimètres de son visage.

**- Yuffie !**

**- Eliane !**

La jeune ninja avait ouvert les volets qui clôturaient la petite chambre dans le noir, avait dirigé la lampe de chevet vers les oreillers... et s'était accessoirement confortablement installée à califourchon sur la rousse.

**- Tu m'écrases...** gémit celle-ci en attrapant sa cadette par la taille pour la faire basculer.

Surprise, l'autre n'eut que le temps de se sentir glisser du lit pour s'écrouler sur le sol. Et Eliane s'était ré-enfouie la tête sous la couette.

**- Eliiiiiiiii ! T'abuses !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**- Cloud veut qu'on réveille tout le monde ! Y a du grabuge ! J'ai déjà tenté de réveiller Vince et maintenant toi tu boudes ! T'abuses !**

Yuffie regrimpa sur le matelas et se réinstalla à sa place précédente, c'est à dire ce coup-ci sur le dos de la jeune femme.

**- Si t'es sur moi je peux pas me lever... Tenté de réveiller Vincent ?**

**- Y a du cake en bas !**

Hurla soudain la ninja avant de sauter en bas... d'Eliane puis de dégringoler dans les escaliers.

**- Vince tu suis ? Allez !**

Eliane aperçut le brun qui quittait la porte où il s'était tenu adossé jusqu'à présent pour suivre d'un pas beaucoup plus calme l'énergique jeune fille.

**- Elle a pas réussi à vous réveiller ?**

Vincent s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la chambre, lui jetant un léger coup d'oeil. Il haussa les épaules.

**- J'étais déjà réveillé et habillé.**

**- Parce que vous dormez, vous ? Tout habillé, sur les draps et avec un oeil ouvert ? Avec le fusil en main, je présume ?** Répliqua Eliane en repoussant les draps pour se lever.

Elle ne perçut qu'un léger soupir comme si l'homme ne l'écoutait même pas, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna à demi elle aperçut une de ses épaules dépassant du mur. Il lui tournait le dos, se cachait à moitié, mais était toujours là. Elle enchaîna, se débarrassant du tee-shirt trop grand et surtout trop large qui lui servait de haut de pyjama.

**- On dirait que vous n'êtes même plus en vie depuis mal de temps, Vincent. Et cela fait de la peine à Yuffie. Vous êtes plus un mort-vivant qu'autre chose, même le sommeil, vous n'y pensez plus !**

S'agaça-t-elle légèrement, parlant toute seule en passant un pull à col roulé noir.

**- Tu as tous les défauts de Yuffie**, la coupa soudainement Vincent.

**- Quoi ?**

Elle arrêta son geste alors qu'elle attrapait son pantalon, surprise.

**- Tu es bruyante, tu n'écoutes rien, tu fais trop vite confiance aux gens. Tu es beaucoup trop égocentrique aussi, je fais de la peine à Yuffie, je le sais. Tout le monde le répète.**

**- Dis-le tout de suite si tu me détestes.**

Il releva légèrement la tête, étonné du ton glacial et blessé brusquement employé.

**- Je ne te déteste pas.**

Eliane eut un petit rire jaune. Le ton était sincère, mais si elle était si impossible à vivre que ça... Comment pouvait-il ne pas la détester ? Yuffie était une toute jeune adulte, de plus elle était d'un naturel hyperactif... Elle, elle ne pouvait plus être comme ça, pas à son âge. La rousse reprit son mouvement sans rien dire d'autre, incitant Vincent à s'expliquer.

**- Je t'estime énormément, Eliane. Tu es quelqu'un de bien pour qui j'ai du respect.**

Elle se retourna comme une furie vers la porte d'où il n'avait pas bougé.

- Du respect ne veut pas dire de l'amitié ! J'ai bien compris que tu prends ton temps pour accorder ta confiance à quelqu'un, je le sais. Tu respectes Cloud, Tifa ou Yuffie par exemple, et ils t'aiment énormément. Mais tu sembles avoir peur de leur amitié ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, personne ne m'en dit rien. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu as à faire, tu es assez grand pour savoir quoi faire de ta vie, non ? Je le sais bien que je me suis incrustée dans Avalanche plutôt brusquement... Vous m'avez recueillie et je vous apporte encore des ennuis... Toi qui aimes ta tranquillité, tu dois être servi.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'écoutant avec l'attention qu'on avait plutôt l'habitude de lui voir afficher lorsqu'il visait sa cible. Même si son attention se transforma en gêne lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était encore en train de boucler sa ceinture lorsqu'il avait fait volte-face.

Néanmoins, il l'observa longuement avant de murmurer.

**- C'est moi qui ai voulu te prendre parmi nous.**

Elle tourna un regard étonné vers lui et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour exprimer une interrogation lorsque Yuffie entra dans un coup de vent.

**- Hey ho les vieux ! Bougez-vous y a du boulot** ! Leur lança-t-elle, s'emparant du poignet de Vincent et livrant un grand sourire à Eliane. **Cette fois, vous me suivez ! Allez !**

--

Mr. Shiva s'avachit dans le fauteuil de bureau qu'on lui avait installé dans sa tente de commandement avec un contentement visible. Pour une fois, pour aujourd'hui, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il avait même pu laisser les hommes en dehors de sa surveillance pour quelques heures, et ils devaient quand même faire du bon boulot. A ses côtés, Vilnier tirait pensivement quelques bouffées de sa cigarette, faisant le pied de grue juste devant la porte. Mr. Shiva détestait l'odeur de la cigarette et c'était bien parce que la journée s'annonçait profitable pour ses affaires qu'il lui permettait de fumer à la porte.

-** Quand pensez-vous qu'ils rentreront ?**

**- S'emparer d'un village, que ce soit par la force ou non, prend quand même un peu de temps, monsieur.**

Dixième fois que la question avait tranché le silence, et dixième fois que la réponse avait été prononcée.

**- Hum...**

Mr. Shiva referma les yeux, faisant mine de s'assoupir.

**- Monsieur.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Un des scientifiques vient de sortir de sa tente et se dirige vers ici.**

**- Fermez-lui la porte au nez, dans ce cas. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces oiseaux de mauvaise augure que sont ces abrutis. Désolé pour votre femme scientifique.**

Daniel ignora le sourire pince-sans-rire du président pour éteindre avec un soupir le reste de son mégot et tira sur le cordon qui retenait la porte ouverte.

**- Et la lumière !**

Toujours sans le moindre enthousiasme ni le moindre mot, l'homme se dirigea vers les différentes lampes de la tente et les alluma une à une. Dehors, quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer dans la tente avec un succès très... moyen, ce qui fit rire Mr. Shiva un bon moment avec qu'il se mette à hurler.

**- Abruti ! Si c'est fermé, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu entres !**

**- Monsieur ! J'ai des informations à propos des plans que le Pentagone nous a fait parvenir !**

**- Et alors ? Tu l'as déjà montée, cette bombe ? Non ? Alors fiche-moi le camp !**

**- Il semblerait qu'il y ait une probabilité qu'elle ne fonctionne pas correctement !**

Mr. Shiva renversa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège et déclara tranquillement à Daniel :

**- Quand je te dis que ce sont des porte-poisses...**

**- Nous en avons quand même besoin, monsieur.**

**- Pour l'instant... Allez, ouvre-lui.**

L'homme devait être un peu plus jeune que Mr. Shiva, peut-être de l'âge de Daniel. Mais si ce dernier avait pris parti du caractère du président et arrivait à rester flegmatique et à couvert à chaque fois que l'homme lui parlait, l'intellectuel, lui, était visiblement mal à l'aise.

**- Euuh... Eh bien, monsieur... En fait, j'ai consulté les plans qui nous ont été envoyé et j'ai peur qu'en raison de l'atmosphère de la planète, qui est légèrement différente de celle de la Terre, les agents nucléaires ne soient pas totalement efficaces.**

**- Pas totalement efficaces ?**

**- Je ne fais que formuler une hypothèse, monsieur. Dans le pire des cas, la bombe ne produira aucune explosion de quelque type que ce soit.**

**- Débrouillez-vous pour qu'elle en fasse une, et une belle.**

--

Avalanche se disposa dans l'antre du Shera, à quelques mètres seulement de la porte du bas, qui, une fois ouverte, donnerait directement sur le vide. Des planches volantes étaient déjà installées le long des murs, n'attendant plus qu'eux. Cloud se tourna vers eux.

**- Théoriquement, il y a une dizaine de Yajuus de bonne taille en bas. On devrait pouvoir y arriver. Ensuite, il faudra essayer de récupérer les villageois qui se sont éparpillés ainsi que trouver d'où les bêtes sont arrivées, pour savoir s'il y en a d'autres.**

**- On prend les planches, on descend et dès l'atterrissage, on combat et on reste ensemble, d'accord ?**précisa Tifa, saisissant sa planche.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même Eliane qui contemplait avec un brin d'inquiétude lesdits moyens de locomotion. Elle n'était jamais montée là-dessus, encore moins sachant qu'il faudrait voler avec... Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente d'être un poids lourd pour l'équipe, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

**- Eliane, tu montes avec Vincent sur la moto,** décréta soudain Nanaki à l'étonnement de tout le monde.

Y compris Vincent qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été mis au courant. Mais chez lui, la surprise ne se traduisit que d'un léger haussement de sourcils. Il acquiesça pourtant sans discuter. On discutait pas une idée de Red XIII.

**- Je suis désolée d'être débutante dans à peu près tout. Le vol, le maniement des armes blanches... Cela n'existe pas sur Terre,** s'excusa Eliane.

**- Comment vous faites la guerre, alors ?** Tifa fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant de pouvoir faire la guerre sans la force physique ou la puissance d'une arme.

**- Les armes à feu sont plus utilisées que les armes blanches sur Terre. C'est devenu une guerre de matériel depuis plusieurs années, plus qu'une guerre d'hommes.**

**- Il y a quand même besoin de soldats !** Lâcha Cloud.

Il avait beau faire semblant de ne rien écouter et de se concentrer uniquement sur la mission à venir, ses anciens rêves avaient la vie dure...

**- Pas toujours,** répliqua doucement Eliane. **Avec les progrès qu'ont effectué les bombes, il suffit des pilotes pour les lancer ou d'autres techniques. De nombreux départements de recherche technologiques sont affectés uniquement au perfectionnement et à la création d'armes dites de destruction massive.**

**- De destruction massive ?**

**- Contre lesquelles tu ne peux pas te défendre, enfin... Ca te tombe dessus et... Cela rase tout, brûle les peaux, détruit les bâtiments... Ca dépends du type de matériel utilisé.**

Eliane était en terrain connu et beaucoup plus à l'aise que lors des apprentissages de combat à l'épée en face de Cloud... C'était son monde, son ancienne vie. Elle y avait passé beaucoup plus d'années que sur Gaïa, elle maîtrisait... Mais Avalanche était totalement paumé, comme le prouvaient les regards plus ou moins éberlués qu'ils posaient tous sur la route. Sauf un.

**- Les Sisters Ray étaient de ce genre**, intervient Vincent.

Cette fois, les regards surpris se dirigèrent vers lui, le faisant se renfoncer à nouveau dans l'ombre d'un coin du vaisseau tout en expliquant.

**- La Shinra faisait exactement le même genre d'études.**

**- Mais toi t'étais Turk, pas scientifique !** réagit Yuffie qui prenait à coeur tout ce qui concernait Vincent.

**- Et Lucrécia ne travaillait pas sur les armes, que je sache ?** Questionna Nanaki doucement, comme avec prudence.

Mais il était dit qu'ils ne tireraient plus rien de Valentine qui resta silencieux, les bras obstinément croisés et le regard dans le vide. Dans ses pensées.

**- Ca doit être comme à la compagnie... On travaille chacun dans son domaine, y compris dans le domaine de la guerre pour le service militaire. Mais si une de nos découvertes peut être exploitée dans le monde militaire, elle est aussitôt adaptée et transférée. S'ils réussissent à utiliser mes plans à nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont en faire** ? Se décida Eliane.

Un long silence suivit durant lequel chacun des membres d'Avalanche n'osait plus rien dire ni regarder personne. Silence.

Celui-ci fut brisé par le PHS de Cloud qui sonna, dissipant l'atmosphère.

**- C'est Cid. On y va.**


	19. Où on flambe et transforme

**Notes:** Donc en vrac nous avons un POV mystère pas dur à deviner, un POV Vincent, et accessoirement un petit Sephiroth poru faire plaisir Ce chapitre a été un gros combat pour ça que j'ai mis un mois à le sortir... Désolée. Peut-être un peu long avec un peu trop de narration. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même!

Note: La chimère parle maintenant entre #. Et si vous trouvez le passage avec Vince un peu bizarre c'est que j'ai pas bien corrigé: à l'origine il était sous forme Chaos.

**Disclaimer & Rating:** Eliane est à moi. S'tout.

**Mélain:** Scientifique? sifflote Les scientifiques risquent d'en prendre pour leur grade j'avoue... Désolée xD Oui Shiva est fou c'est sa caractéristique principale, j'ai justement choisi la bombe atomique avant de montrer jusqu'où il pourra aller... Attends toi au pire!

La moto atterrit avec autant de délicatesse que pouvait atterrir un objet qui n'était originellement pas fait pour voler. Mais plutôt bien, tout compte fait. Ils roulèrent encore sur une volée de mètres, avant que Vincent ne pose un pied à terre, stabilisant l'engin.

Ce qui avait été un village prospère, était devenu... un bordel très chaotique. La majorité des habitations étaient réduites en cendres ou en train de le devenir, les habitants étaient ou morts ou en train de le devenir... euh de s'enfuir, les quelques gardes de la petite ville voisine tentaient de se défendre et de défendre les villageois, les Yajuus régnaient partout...

**- Quel bordel**, murmura Eliane, fixant le désastre qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Vincent acquiesça silencieusement comme à son habitude. Il avait déjà porté son regard ailleurs, passant sur le massacre sans sembler le voir, cherchant leurs amis. La rousse suivit son regard avant d'entendre un grand :

**- Youhouuuuu !**

Yuffie tournoyait dans les airs, agitant son shuriken dans tous les sens. Eliane observa du coin de l'oeil le visage deVincent se détendre très légèrement. Elle sourit, amusée.

**- Ils vont nous rejoindre.**

**- Ils sont tout à fait à l'ouest de nous. Nous sommes isolés,** contesta l'homme sans émotion.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Que vous êtes pessimiste,** chuchota-t-elle.

Voir la silhouette du brun tournée vers le ciel, ne se présentant à elle que de trois quarts lui rappelait les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé au Seventh Heaven...

#Quelle farouche guerrière, qui se met à songer en plein champ de bataille, que c'est émouvant...#

Elle se tendit, posant la main sur la garde de son sabre.

#Tu sais que ça sert à rien de faire ça ? #

Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que ça ferait du bien...

Elle se retint de lâcher ses pensées à haute voix en sentant un regard sur elle. Les yeux presque soucieux de Vincent l'observaient. C'était curieux d'être comme ça, alors que tout autour d'eux c'était l'anarchie.

Eli se secoua.

**- On y va ?**

# Trop tard. #

Intervint une voix visiblement très contente d'elle-même.

Un Yajuu avait déjà levé le museau vers eux. Ils étaient au total plus d'une trentaine, réalisa-t-elle, parcourant l'espace des yeux. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur un large trou s'enfonçant dans le sol, une galerie construite dans le bas d'un mur, tunnel semi-souterrain bâti par l'homme.

Juste à l'entrée se tenait, recroquevillée contre le montant, une jeune fille, un peu plus petite qu'Eliane, de plusieurs années plus jeune que Yuffie, qui ouvrait de grands yeux dans leur direction et dans celle des fauves.

Evidemment, même sur Gaïa, les petits villages ne voient pas forcément tous les jours débarquer des étrangers venus du ciel. Sauf si lesdits petits villages ont fait quelque chose à la Shinra. Alors des étrangers venus du ciel plus des fauves à grandes dents... Pauvre petite chose va !

Plus attentive, Eliane réussit à distinguer dans l'obscurité plusieurs autres silhouettes...

# Ca se cache partout ces petites bêtes-là... Mais ces humains-là seront trouvés aussi... Plus tard peut-être, mais trouvés aussi...#

... Ce qui était sympa avec quelqu'un dans la tête, c'était qu'on avait droit au décryptage de tous les événements.

**- Vincent...**

**- J'ai vu**, répondit-il d'un ton calme sans la regarder.

Ni elle ni l'entrée souterraine, ce qui lui fit se demander comment il avait fait pour voir alors qu'il était concentré sur les enjambées du Yajuu le plus proche. Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire elle-même, en fait. Il lui lança dans le même temps son PHS, qu'elle saisit de sa main libre, intriguée.

**- Appelle les autres et va voir ce qui se passe dans le métro !**

Elle hocha la tête, ouvrant l'appareil tout en se mettant à courir vers le souterrain, sans regarder ce qui se passait à l'arrière. Vincent était déterminé à s'occuper du Yajuu tout seul ? Tant mieux, vu l'aide inexistante qu'elle pouvait lui apporter!

Une fois arrivée près de l'adolescente, elle lui prit doucement le bras, la guidant vers l'intérieur. Elle se laissait faire, observant le massacre sans rien dire, comme anesthésiée, tirée sans violence par Eliane qui tentait de ne pas trébucher sur les rames de métro, dans le noir.

**- Vincent ?**

La voix étonnée de Cloud à l'autre bout du portable qu'elle maintenait collé à son oreille tout en surveillant les alentours, et souriant d'un air rassurant à la dizaine de villageois qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, abrités là. Sûr que, vu la loquacité habituelle de Valentine, il devait pas souvent appeler de lui-même.

**- Eliane.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Où vous êtes, par Shiva ?!**

**- Regarde à l'est de ta position, tu devrais voir Vincent. Près de là, il y a une bouche de métro ou quelque chose de ce genre, des habitants se sont glissés dedans, une bonne partie est blessée. Et d'après ce que je vois les Yajuus commencent à s'intéresser à ...**

La jeune femme s'arrêta en sentant la jeune fille qu'elle tenait à moitié dans ses bras lui tapoter l'épaule.

**- Il y a des gens qui pensaient être plus en sécurité en profondeur des rails... Nous, on attend des gens avant de partir plus bas...**

**- Combien à peu près ?**

**- Tout le village ?**

Eliane resta un moment immobile puis reprit l'appareil.

**- Cloud ?**

**- Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, figure-toi !**

**- Tous les survivants du village se sont nichés dans le métro ! Il fait complètement noir, j'y vois rien, mais ça a l'air étroit et bas de plafond. Si les Yajuus rentrent là-dedans ça va être...**

**- On arrive. Calme-moi les réfugiés et essaie de savoir si Vincent a des problèmes ou pas. Cid vous a localisés,** intervint la voix de Tifa dans le combiné.

Eliane se tourna vers les villageois qui semblaient à la fois calmes et extrêmement tendus... Tellement tendus qu'ils ne devaient pas oser paniquer. C'était déjà ça de pris pour l'instant.

**- Allez rejoindre les autres**, ordonna-t-elle au petit groupe.

Elle tenta de détacher la petite main qui s'agrippait à elle comme si elle était sa mère... Le souvenir fugace d'un berceau entraperçu à travers une porte lui traversa l'esprit, la déstabilisant suffisamment pour qu'un rire inhumain – et pour tout dire chimérique – ne résonne dans son crâne. Elle avait déjà eu assez de mal avec son fils, alors si elle devait à présent récupérer une pré-adolescente au milieu d'un carnage... Non merci, vraiment !

**- J'attends mon père,** trancha la jeune fille.

#Imbécile humaine.#

La rousse échappa à l'adolescente, s'avançant à l'aveuglette vers la sortie, suivant les murs à tâtons. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir parcouru autant de chemin à l'aller... Elle comptait machinalement les mètres, guettant les bruits qui pouvaient venir de l'extérieur.

**- 450,451...**

Elle se coupa en voyant, au milieu de la lumière claire qui était à présent dans son champ de vision, se découper une silhouette rouge sang. Celle-ci tenait avec brio une bande Yajuus en respect, au rythme de coups de fusil. La jeune femme accéléra, dégainant le long katana qui balançait dans son dos. Vincent recula d'un pas, évitant une large patte griffue, s'autorisant un peu de distance pour viser. Il tira, la large patte eut un sursaut de recul à son tour, soudainement ensanglantée.

Il avait laissé son autre côté découvert et un Yajuu un peu plus mince en profita aussitôt, se coulant dans le tunnel avec aisance. Il ne s'intéressa pourtant pas à Vincent, au soulagement d'Eliane, qui, malgré sa position, voyait parfaitement que toute la dextérité légendaire de l'homme ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas être particulièrement en situation de supériorité. Une vingtaine de tigres aussi grands que soi sont capables d'assiéger quasiment tous les combattants. Et Vincent était obligé de rester immobile, sans pouvoir courir ou bondir comme il en avait l'habitude. Tenir une position était plus compliqué que ravager l'ennemi.

Non, le Yajuu avait plutôt l'intention de s'intéresser à elle.

Eliane s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, étendant son bras armé jusqu'au mur. Le Yajuu la jaugea du regard avant d'ouvrir en grand sa gueule pour lâcher quelque chose de semblable à un rugissement.

**- Evidemment, j'écope du seul Yajuu qui cherche à impressionner son ennemi...**

# Peut-être parce que tu es la seule impressionnable ? #

...Ah ah ah.

Le Yajuu se précipita soudain vers elle, la rejoignant en deux foulées puissantes. La jeune femme fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut, s'apprêtant à lever sa lame vers la gorge de l'animal en une fente qu'elle voulait précise.

Juste avant, elle détourna pourtant la tête, tout comme, heureusement pour elle, son adversaire. Des cris et des bruits de combats retentissaient juste devant l'entrée. Après une seconde à peine, elle aperçut, de l'autre côté de Vincent, Avalanche au grand complet, qui se frayait un chemin à travers la masse des fauves, à coups de mitraillette et d'épée large bien sentis. Entre autres.

Le mouvement avait permis à la fois à Cid d'embrocher proprement un Yajuu à l'intérieur même du tunnel, mais aussi à d'autres bestioles de se frayer un chemin. Eliane arrivait à peine à distinguer le pilote dans tout ce fatras de fourrures colorées, Vincent dépassant seul, et encore, des garrots des Yajuus.

Celui qui s'était visiblement attaché à elle se rappela à son souvenir en rugissant à nouveau avant de reprendre son attaque. Eliane leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, calculant avec automatisme quand l'abattre, quand tous ses beaux projets volèrent en éclats par une légère secousse agitant le métro, avant qu'un bruit et une lumière d'explosion n'envahissent l'endroit. Une sorte de noix de coco avait atterri entre deux rails et... et s'était enflammée.

Le feu se déclencha immédiatement dans le tunnel. La petite explosion illumina les murs avant de s'apaiser en flammèches léchant le sol. Eliane cligna des yeux, récupérant du soudain changement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver son attention sur son adversaire qu'une deuxième noix vint rouler, cette fois beaucoup plus proche d'elle et de taille plus conséquente.

Par pur réflexe, elle rengaina son katana et envisagea un court instant de tourner le dos à l'explosif, mais déjà celui-ci était gagné par des flammes. Elle sentit brusquement quelque chose la saisir par la taille et l'attirer face au mur la plus proche. La déflagration agita à nouveau les murs instables du tunnel, faisant éclater des morceaux de rails qui volèrent et faisant tomber quelques fragments de plafond et de poutres.

Eliane releva la tête, s'apercevant que c'était Vincent qui l'avait mise hors d'atteinte des débris. Ailleurs, ça commençait à devenir le chaos, l'ancien opposant de la rousse était enseveli sous les gravats, les Yajuus s'élançaient dans les profondeurs et Avalanche se répartissait dans le tunnel. Le vampire s'éloigna d'elle, épaulant son fusil d'une main, répondant de l'autre au signe inquiet que leur avait lancé Cloud.

Ils étaient entiers.

**- Où sont ces fichus habitants ?** cria le guerrier blond à l'adresse de la jeune femme, s'approchant d'eux au pas de course.

**- Ils se sont enfoncés plus en profondeur.**

**- Les Yajuus ont l'air de savoir où chercher,** constata Tifa, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux hommes hochèrent brièvement la tête avant de se diriger vers la direction indiquée, suivis du reste d'Avalanche. La scientifique reconnut quelques villageois entraperçus plus tôt qui étaient à présents mourants, et détourna les yeux, fixant le sol. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sourit à Tifa.

**- On n'a pas le temps pour les sentiments.**

**- Je n'en ai pas, ne t'inquiète pas.**

#Mes fesses, oui.#

La brune s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle trébucha légèrement sur un rail tordu, invisible dans l'obscurité. Eliane lui saisit le bras puis la main pour la relever tandis qu'elle fouillait les ténèbres qui les entourait. Pas de ténèbres opaques, mais rien de bien rassurant... L'obscurité fut soudainement brisée par une nouvelle explosion, les secouant tous à nouveau, mais de manière moins forte qu'auparavant.

**- L'incendie va ravager le métro,** souffla soudain Tifa en se mettant à courir.

Eliane suivit son amie, cherchant à apercevoir Avalanche au milieu du mélange de bêtes, d'hommes, de vivants et de morts. Et le feu qui illuminait l'endroit de lueurs rouges et assez démoniaques, rendant l'atmosphère chaude en plus que noire, n'arrangeait rien.

**- Clouuud !** hurla Tifa, tirant son amie vers l'homme.

Eliane se sentit heurtée par une masse inconnue, bousculée en tous sens, elle perdait littéralement pied. Sa main échappa à celle de la brune qui disparut aussitôt dans l'obscurité, laissant la jeune femme au milieu de la panique. De par sa taille, elle n'arrivait pas à apercevoir quoique ce soit de viable ou de fixe. Et encore moins ses amis qu'elle avait perdu de vue. Seuls subsistaient les lueurs horribles des flammes qui la forçaient à fermer les yeux et l'absence d'oxygène, qui la faisait haleter. Elle était calme et réussissait à garder ses esprits, mais un yajuu aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait à quelques pas d'elle, elle aurait été incapable de l'en empêcher, l'espace où elle survivait était tout juste assez grand pour permettre à sa cage thoracique de se gonfler irrégulièrement. Pas assez pour qu'elle puisse toucher le pommeau d'une de ses armes.

Forcée de reculer, elle trébucha légèrement, perdant un peu l'équilibre. Son balancement fut arrêté par le mur lorsque son dos le percuta. Collée contre la pierre, elle réussit à agripper la paroi d'une main, ses doigts cherchant une aspérité à laquelle se raccrocher.

**- Tifa...** songea-t-elle un court instant.

Elle ne devait pas parler, elle n'avait déjà pas assez d'air comme ça... Et accessoirement, elle devait se débrouiller seule ! Avec un sursaut de volonté, elle se redressa, bousculant à son tour quelqu'un, cherchant à reprendre sa route vers Avalanche. Ses jambes fléchirent aussitôt sous elle, Eliane glissa au sol sans parvenir à se relever, les membres inférieurs ne répondant plus, envahis de fourmis.

La rousse eut à peine le temps de chercher un ciel - ce que son esprit scientifique jugeait imbécile vu les conditions - que ses yeux lui échappaient à leur tour, se vrillant dans leurs orbites, éblouis par une lumière venue d'on ne sait où. Enfin, moi je sais, mais elle non.

* * *

Je ne me battais qu'à moitié avec la bête enfermée en moi, je protestais, et en même temps... Je ne supportais pas de voir Avalanche ainsi piétinée, je perdais le contrôle de mes nerfs. Mon regard s'arrêta en entendant un hurlement féminin et suraigu.

**- Dégage de là sale clebs ! M'oblige pas à te balancer ma matéria dans la face ! Mais laisse-moi !**

Yuffie. Une seule personne au monde pouvait avoir une voix aussi aiguë, un vocabulaire aussi châtié et une énergie aussi intense. Je réussis à la trouver juste à temps pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était coursée par un Yajuu, qui avait visiblement décidé de jouer au chat et à la souris alors que ses foulées étaient bien plus allongées que celles de la ninja. Celle-ci fut bloquée à l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent sur eux, le Yajuu la heurtant violemment et la projetant à terre.

Cette vision réussit à ranimer le sang dans mes veines, le glaçant et le rendant bouillant à la fois. Je sentis brutalement mes jambes se tendre alors que je m'élançais vers les deux corps enchevêtrés. Chacun de mes muscles enclenchait son adaptation quand une main se serra autour de mon poignet. Je m'apprêtais à envoyer valser mon « agresseur » contre le mur, lorsque mes pupilles jaunissantes clignèrent soudain sur la main humaine et masculine, large et musclée, certainement calleuse derrière ma manche qui séparait nos deux peaux, du sang séchant sur les veines saillantes, entre les doigts.

**- Hey mon vieux ! Stop !**

Je sursautai violemment.

**- Cid !**

Je revenais peu à peu à moi. Mon ami, me regardait, furieux, ses yeux clairs m'arrachant à l'étreinte de Chaos.

**- Tu peux rien faire pour Avalanche et ta donzelle, là, vieux ! Y en a trop ! Faut leur claquer la porte au pif à ces rats !**

Il me secoua l'avant-bras brièvement avant qu'une masse puissante ne me l'arrache et le projette au sol. Je pivotais sous la force.

**- Bouge toi les miches, Vince ! Bloque-nous cette putain d'entrée !**

Je restais figé encore un instant avant de courir vers ce que mes sens me disaient la sortie. Lorsque les flammes éparses de l'incendie apparurent, j'accélérai encore, prenant suffisamment d'élan pour détendre soudain mes jambes et m'élancer au-dessus du brasier, ne sentant que sa chaleur étouffante sur ma peau. Succédant à cette sensation, celle de griffes s'enroulant autour de mon bras métallique, tirant avec vigueur sur celui-ci. Un feulement animal s'échappa de ma gorge. Je n'avais pas mal, pourtant mon saut s'interrompit et je manquai de heurter une paroi, atterrissant souplement sur le sol.

Les Yajuus m'avaient repéré et étaient visiblement décidés à m'intercepter. D'un puissant bond, je repris de l'altitude, tirant à bout portant sur le fauve qui était suspendu à mon autre main. Je me tirai hors du métro, me débarrassant au fur à et mesure des animaux.

J'étais à présent dehors, hors d'atteinte. Pourtant, cela n'arrangeait pas mes affaires, je n'étais pas là pour me mettre à l'abri et abandonner mes amis... L'image de Yuffie attaquée et mise à terre par ces êtres me revient un court instant en mémoire, y laissant un pincement douloureux. Il fallait empêcher ces Yajuus de venir en trop grand nombre dans un espace aussi restreint, sinon, malgré tous ses talents, Avalanche allait se trouver débordée...

Moi-même, j'étais sur le point de l'être, songeai-je en sautant sur le toit d'une maison encore debout, franchissant ses murs avec aisance pour me poser sur le faîte du toit...

**- Yuffie. Yuffie,**me murmurai-je en boucle, m'efforçant de ne pas me laisser aller à mes sentiments.

J'avais quelque chose à faire, c'était pour cela que j'étais ainsi... Lucrécia l'avait voulu et par amour pour elle... Oui, je me devais de l'utiliser à bon escient. Pour eux. Pour Avalanche. Pour Yuffie. Pour Eliane. Pour Cid. Pour... mes amis ?

Réfléchir à ce genre de chose dans ce genre de situation ne te mènera nulle part, me tança Chaos d'un air détaché.

Je tirai le Cerbère de son étui, le levant lentement à la hauteur de mes yeux, tendant mon bras métallique alors que Chaos triturait mon corps et mon coeur, cherchant à s'échapper. Cette vision m'apporta le coeur au bord des lèvres, comme je me détestais dans ces moments-là... Mais mon bras ne tremblait pas, et ma main s'enroulait aussi bien à présent que d'habitude autour du chien de l'arme. Cela me rassura dans un sens, une douce chaleur partant de ma main, remontant le long du bras pour toucher le corps.

J'étais capable de les défendre.

Les Yajuus se bousculaient à l'entrée du métro. Ils savaient, ils avaient compris. Malgré leur apparence bestiale, ils étaient dotés d'intelligence, il suffisait de quelques instants pour le comprendre. Et ils saisissaient que leurs ennemis étaient à l'intérieur. Un Yajuu particulièrement imposant, quoique ne dépassant pas la taille d'un... gros gros poney... un petit cheval très large, en fait, se frayait un chemin parmi la masse pour parvenir en premier au seuil à coups d'épaules et de pattes bien sentis.

Je tirai. Une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à décharger le chargeur entier du Cerbère, ce qui était assez rare. A chaque coup, la bête tressautait mais refusait de s'effondrer totalement, lorsqu'enfin ses pattes plièrent sous elle tandis qu'elle s'écroulait à l'entrée du métro, l'échine rouge de sang. Elle bloquait à présent le passage et j'allais m'approcher quand plusieurs fauves se collèrent contre la dépouille. Je crus un instant qu'ils allaient le tirer pour libérer le chemin, je ne voyais pas bien de ma position.

Comme s'il savait déjà ce qui se passait, Chaos me tira en avant, vers la scène qui se déroulait là-bas. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il voulait que je voie ça... Moi, je refermai les yeux. J'avais vu pire en tant que Turk, et ce n'étaient pas des hommes... Il n'empêchait que les Yajuus vivants étaient en train de dévorer le mort pour pouvoir ensuite s'acheminer à l'intérieur du tunnel où était toujours Avalanche... L'un d'eux ne prit même pas cette peine, plus massif que le mort, il lui sauta d'un bond sur le flanc, puis en bas de celui-ci, atterrissant souplement dans l'ombre avant de partir à l'intérieur.

Mon attention était captivée bien malgré elle et je mis quelques instants avant de m'apercevoir d'un changement dans l'atmosphère qui régnait. Soudain, il n'y avait plus de rugissements de guerriers Yajuus, l'écho des quelques combats qui avaient encore lieu s'étaient comme fait discrets, comme si les fauves souhaitaient ne plus faire de bruit. Ceux qui n'avaient plus de survivants à achever s'étaient même immobilisés.

Une silhouette se trouvait à l'entrée du tunnel, à peine visible derrière le cadavre qu'il y avait placé. Chaos me poussa vers elle, m'avançant dans la direction de ce point rougeoyant . Je n'eus pas le temps de discerner ce qui se passait que ce même point rouge-orangé s'élançait... dans ma direction ?! C'est ce que je crus au premier abord, mais non, l'individu ne m'avait accordé aucune attention, me dépassant pour filer dans les airs. Je le suivis du regard, levant la tête pour l'apercevoir disparaître près du soleil, simple petite tache dans le bleu azuré qu'affichait vaillamment le ciel malgré les évènements terrestres... Les dieux , le ciel, tout ça... Tout ça se moquait bien des vies humaines qui s'acharnaient en bas, pensai-je avec un petit pincement au coeur. Nous étions bien seuls et démunis...

Les Yajuus avaient fait comme moi, se tordant la nuque pour suivre l'inconnu dans son envol. Pour le peu que j'avais vu, il s'agissait d'une silhouette humanoïde... Mais je connaissais peu d'humains ayant la capacité de voler... Ou, en tous cas, peu de vivants. J'hésitai, lançant un dernier regard vers la fine silhouette qui se détachait à contre-jour de l'éclatante lumière blanche, avant de descendre vers le sol. J'observais sans les voir les fauves qui se dressaient sur leurs pattes arrières jusqu'à ce qu'ils me tirent de ma léthargie en poussant soudain une série de rugissements en canon, leurs têtes toutes dressées vers le ciel.

Ou la personne qui s'y trouvait.

* * *

Je cours. Je cours encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, je sens le sol qui s'efface sous mes pas précipités. Précipités mais pas paniqués, non, au contraire, mes foulées sont souples et s'allongent à chaque instant, parcourant le sol inégal et sale sans aucune hésitation. Ces jambes ont beau être courtes, elles sont efficaces et j'aperçois la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je ne prends pas garde à fermer les paupières, pourtant, je sais qu'elle va me brûler les rétines, me déchiqueter les prunelles. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir et je n'ai pas peur de la douleur.

Dehors. L'air frais ne me fait pas de bien, ni l'air, ni la lumière, mais les odeurs oui. L'odeur de sang qui me saute aux narines et me fait accélérer l'allure. Mes genoux se plient d'eux-mêmes à ma grande joie, ils savent, ils savent comment faire. Ils se plient puis se tendent brusquement. L'air, le sang, les rugissements qui m'entourent, tout. Tout cela me porte, en haut, vers le haut, vers le ciel éblouissant que je ne peux pas regarder sans voir des taches colorées apparaître sur ma cornée. Je dois encore conserver ce corps en bon état, pour l'instant. Bientôt je pourrai voir, je pourrai sentir encore mieux.

Pour l'instant je m'élève, encore un peu, toujours plus haut. Je sais qu'ils sont en bas mais cela m'importe peu. Elle ne peut plus m'atteindre si je suis dans les nuages, je suis libre, je suis seule. L'odeur des carnages perpétrés par les troupes me suit, comme une trainée de poudre, comme une trainée d'une senteur délicieuse et appétissante, qui guide le matin jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Non. Ce n'est pas la bonne comparaison, je ne ressens pas ce dernier sentiment. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Non. J'ai fermé les yeux et je ne sens plus que la caresse de plus en plus forte du soleil et de sa chaleur brûlante sur ma peau trop pâle. Encore plus haut, un dernier élan pour planer et contempler l'oeuvre. La mienne. Indirectement, mais la mienne.

La première. Mais pas la dernière.

J'inspirai une bouffée d'air surchauffé, le sentant dessécher ma gorge et enflammer mon coeur. Je sentis mes doigts se refermer autour de la garde de mon épée, mes griffes s'enroulant autour d'elle, effleurant l'autre côté de ma main.

Je baissai le regard vers le sol, là où de minuscules silhouettes s'entretuaient. Les Yajuus avaient l'avantage. J'esquissai un mince sourire sans joie ni émotion.

* * *

Sephiroth esquiva d'un souple mouvement de bassin l'attaque brutale du chocobo qui venait de se ruer vers lui. Il s'octroya le luxe d'afficher un léger sourire méprisant et à la fois indifférent. Semblable à celui qu'il avait pu afficher, il y a si longtemps, lorsqu'il était encore l'adulé Général Sephiroth. Mais en même temps, transformé, légèrement affaibli, distant du monde qui l'entourait, mais d'une manière bien opposée à celle qui l'habitait des années auparavant.

Il n'était plus le Général Sephiroth, il n'était même plus grand chose. Cependant, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, comme la panique infantile des paysans face à lui, comme leur bêtise ou leur rage inadéquate. L'homme pivota d'un quart de tour sur ses talons, écartant son bras armé sans même regarder l'individu hurlant qui s'apprêtait à le charger à nouveau, éperonnant son pauvre petit chocobo déplumé. Et, dans la même attitude, arrogante et étrangère au monde réel, il ramena le bras devant lui, la lame toujours aussi acérée de Masamune tranchant net dans le tissu fin de la chemise de l'homme, déchirant la peau, se ralentissant sur les côtes, mais le poignet de l'argenté avait gardé le même geste, la même puissance sereine et féline.

L'homme s'effondra au sol, tenant son flanc largement, fatalement, entaillé, en hoquetant. Le chocobo s'immobilisa à un mètre de Sephiroth, le contemplant de son oeil vide sans comprendre le brusque changeant de situation. Il lui retourna son regard sans rien dire avant de se remettre en mouvement, snobant l'animal et son cavalier, ou plutôt, son ancien cavalier.

Calmement, il se pencha vers le corps, en tira un pan plutôt propre du vêtement, le passa délicatement sur la lame ensanglantée, comme il aurait essuyé d'une serviette en coton les épaules d'une femme. Il redressa sa haute stature, posant doucement la pointe de sa botte sur la gorge du mourant, s'apprêtant à l'achever.

Son visage se plissa néanmoins soudainement, une expression de trouble apparaissant sur ses traits. Il recula, le regard perdu et plus vide qu'auparavant, mais hanté de confusion. Un sentiment impérieux lui serra l'estomac sans qu'il en sache la raison, c'était son corps qui réagissait et qui s'inquiétait, tandis que son esprit comprenait peu à peu.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette fois-ci ?!** murmura-t-il.


	20. Où on découvre un petit souci

**Rating&Disclaimer:**Rien du tout. Et j'ai rien volé même si c'pas à moi!

**Note: **Retard immonde je suis désolée. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à reviewer même pour m'incendier. Merci Falxo. =)

* * *

Vincent cligna des yeux, fixant le petit point qui persistait dans l'azur. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'un événement important, tel une déclaration de guerre. Il enfouit son nez dans son col, cherchant à dissiper la sourde angoisse qui désirait lui envahir l'âme. Il avait comme l'impression que les choses ne s'annonçaient pas comme prévu. Un rugissement provenant de l'entrée du tunnel le sortit de son angoisse. Il se mit à courir en direction du fauve, les paroles de Cid lui frappant les tempes. Il avait du boulot. Une première balle heurta le Yajuu de plein fouet, le faisant reculer. Une deuxième faillit réussir à ajouter un corps de plus aux amas devant l'entrée. La troisième ne sortit pas du canon du Cerberus.

Vincent s'était arrêté, interdit, en reconnaissant un son venu des airs : un hélicoptère ! Au choix WRO ou Shinra. Il se retourna dans un élégant mouvement de cape, fouillant le ciel des yeux. Un hélicoptère l'occupa presque aussitôt, trouant l'azur. Un hélicoptère qui n'arborait pas l'ancien sigle rougeoyant de la Shinra.

**- Reeve... **

Une esquisse de sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du vampire. Avec peut-être tout simplement un peu de joie au fond de son coeur à l'idée de revoir un vieil ami... Malgré la présence d'un immense bordel autour de lui.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'une balle venue des cieux ricocha contre l'une de ses chausses métalliques. Par pur réflexe, il fit un salto arrière, recherchant son agresseur du regard. Un homme, qui, de l'hélicoptère, le visait avec un fusil d'assaut. Un des fins sourcils de l'ex-Turk se haussa subtilement. Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait là? Tout le monde se battait contre tout le monde sans savoir qui était avec qui.

--

Yuffie s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle tournoyait, fondait, s'agitait avec un sourire ravi et plein d'entrain. D'une main elle faisait tourner et pivoter son arme, de l'autre, elle pressait contre son coeur une poignée de matérias. Ledit coeur fit d'ailleurs un bond quand elle aperçut le scintillement particulier d'une matéria au sol.

**- YEAAAAAAH ! Dégagez-moi de là !**

Elle flanqua un coup d'épaule à un Yajuu, enfonça une des pointes de son arme dans un « morceau de gras ¹ » d'un réfugié qui dut très certainement s'effondrer en arrière. Yuffie, elle, s'était déjà jetée à plat ventre sur la sphère tant convoitée.

**- L'EST A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! A moi toute seule !**

Elle riva son regard gourmand sur le petit globe vif-argent dont les tons tourbillonnaient joliment entre ses doigts.

Soudain deux neurones se connectèrent. ²

Devant le souvenir qui lui revenait, elle mordit soudain sa petite langue de chat qui, devant la vision de la matéria, avait pointé entre ses dents.

**- Eliane !**

Elle se releva d'un bond, perdant quelques matérias au passage. La jeune ninja prit le temps de les ramasser avant de tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même.

**- Eliane, Eliane, Eliane, Eliane, Eliane, Eliane, Eliane, Eliane ! **

Shit, shit, shit, scheise scheise scheise ! Elle avait encore perdu la rousse !

**- Foutreque comme penserait Vince ! Je fais quoi moi ?! Hey ! You !**

Elle choppa par le bras un humain de sexe masculin et d'âge moyen qui filait dare-dare vers autre part. Il riva ses yeux terrorisés sur les siens, un tantinet plus sombres. ³

**-T'aurais pas vu une toute p'tite rouquine avec l'air intelligent, pas mal jolie et avec des yeux tout comme ça ?**

Elle lui flanqua la matéria sous le nez avant de la ramener prestement contre sa poitrine.

**- Pas touche !**

Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche successivement un bon nombre de fois. Puis couina en s'échappant loin de la furie :

**- J'en ai croisé une à l'air psychopathe ! Elle en a bousillé un pour sortir !**

Yuffie l'oublia aussitôt pour se mettre à courir dans la direction indiquée, sa tête pivotant dans tous les sens pour chercher un de ses amis. Elle manqua alors de s'écrouler disgracieusement sur la terre dégoûtante lorsqu'une masse poilue et colorée jaillit devant ses jambes.

**- Mais y a combien de ces bestioles à la fin ?**s'agaça la susceptible ninja.

Se rejetant en arrière dans le même temps, elle brandit son shuriken, le leva bien haut et... se fit brailler par un mégaphone orange criard, à quelques millimètres de son nez :

**- Espèce d'inconsciente ! C'moi !**

Puis l'engin se baissa pour laisser place au minois de Caith Sith qui l'observa, misérable, louchant sur l'arme prête à frapper.

**- Tu oserais me fracasser la boîte crânienne comme ça ?**

Il fut aussitôt capturé par les bras de la jeune fille qui le pressa contre elle comme s'il était une matéria, l'arrachant à Nanaki.

**- Hey là !**

Elle l'écarta un peu d'elle et l'observa les yeux dans les yeux.

**- L'est où Liane ?**

**- ... Pas là !**

Nanaki leva les yeux au plafond, désespéré. On allait pas aller loin avec ces deux-là !

* * *

Thibaut marchait au pas de course avec les autres. Il sentait sa mitraille lui alourdissant la démarche, sur sa hanche, battant au rythme de ses pas. Mais la fatigue ne lui venait pas à l'esprit, concentré comme il l'était. Sa mission. Sa première ici. Il en était transporté de joie. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il savait pourquoi il devait le faire et était persuadé de bien faire. Sa gloire future lui faisait naître des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il mit un genou à terre et visa avec soin les êtres qu'il avait à présent en ligne de tir. Un sourire malsain atteignit sa bouche alors caressait la détente de son arme. Le plus grand des individus dut sentir sa présence – quoiqu'il ne voyait pas comme il pourrait bien faire – car il se tourna vers eux. Thibaut se précipita, pressa la détente en pure perte tandis que sa poitrine implosait sous un impact de balle.

**

* * *

**

- Vince !

Celui-ci tourna assez rapidement sur lui-même pour apercevoir trois êtres qui arrivaient en courant. Yuffie s'arrêta avec difficulté, lui percutant le torse.

**- T'as pas vu Li ? **haleta-t-elle.

Vincent secoua la tête négativement et désigna les silhouettes qui venaient d'arriver de son bras métallique. Ils avaient quelques soucis supplémentaires. La ninja fronça les sourcils.

**- C'est qui ceux-là ?**

**- Des humains, **devina Nanaki après un bref coup d'oeil à leur allure et à leur matériel.

Vincent précisa doucement :

**- Ils viennent de chez Eliane, comme les deux mercenaires qui sont au Seventh Heaven.**

**- Mais c'est l'invasion ! **râla la brune, dubitative.

Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. En plus du carnage perpétré par les Yajuus, on pouvait à présent voir deux hélicoptères qui tournoyaient au-dessus de la zone et une ligne sombre formée par une vingtaine de militaires, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Comment Gaïa qui n'avait pas entendu parler de la Terre durant toute son existence – mouvementée – pouvait-elle à présent accueillir une trentaine de terriens ? Yuffie jongla avec son shuriken, un tantinet plus sérieuse :

**- Bon, moi je vais les accueillir ! Caith Sith, Nanaki...**

**- On va chercher et trouver Eliane ! **prophétisa la peluche en agitant avec vigueur son mégaphone.

Yuffie s'apprêta à pousser un hurlement de joie à cette perspective lorsqu'elle se rappela de la présence de Vincent dans son dos. Elle se força à un peu plus de maîtrise personnelle et se tourna vers le brun.

**- Tu m'accompagnes ?**

Il acquiesça brièvement, comme si la chose allait de soi. Elle lui lança alors le plus brillant des sourires et se mit à courir en direction de l'ennemi. Valentine, lui, ne se départit pas de son calme légendaire, se contentant de viser un premier adversaire avec sang-froid. Comme toujours.

Le premier militaire visé s'écroula en avant. Le premier d'une longue liste car on pouvait difficilement saisir ce qui pouvait faire manquer sa cible si elle était aussi proche et exposée à un tireur de la trempe de l'ex-Turk. Mais ce genre de chose existait, comme par exemple le brusque éblouissement qui venait de lui atteindre les prunelles. Il détourna la tête avec vivacité, un gémissement de douleur lui échappant. L'homme éleva sa main libre vers la source de lumière pour s'en protéger, mais déjà le ciel était revenu à la normale.

Surpris, il redressa sa haute stature, baissant à la fois arme et bras de fer pour libérer son champ de vision. Personne n'avait été aussi atteint que lui par la soudaine luminosité, et déjà le ciel était parsemé des mêmes nuages dans l'azur que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait observé. Quand l'étrange point rougeoyant y était monté à toute allure.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné. Que s'est-il passé ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser véritablement la question : des cris venaient de surgir de la faction terrienne. Et ce n'était ni des cris provoqués par une ninja surexcité, ni des cris de souffrance. Vincent réarma le Cerberus avant de s'approcher d'eux à grandes enjambées.

Les hommes armés lui tournaient plus ou moins le dos, l'observant avec méfiance. Mais leur attention était bien plus captée par autre chose, quelque chose au sol, à l'intérieur du cercle qu'ils formaient. Un ensemble de masses effondrées au sol qui fit hausser un sourcil à Valentine.

_« C'est quoi ce truc ? »_

_« Oh merde, Max ! »_

_« Comme une crêpe! »_

_« C'est tombé du ciel ! »_

_« Fermez-la ! Retournez à vos postes ! »_

_« On en a trois de moins caporal ! »_

_« Cette gamine-là, elle nous est tombée d'ssus ! »_

_« En rang ! »_

Vincent profita du remue-ménage pour venir se tailler une place à coups d'épaule bien placés. Prudemment, il s'approcha dans le cercle, gardant son arme en main, bien en vue. Malgré le désordre orchestré par cet ange tombé du ciel – selon les murmures des terriens – les terriens pouvaient toujours le frapper dans le dos sans prévenir. Les batailles engendrent beaucoup de héros idiots.

Son flegme habituel fut entaillé par la mèche de cheveux roux qu'il aperçut en premier. Son pas suivant fut quelque peu plus hésitant et il put voir exactement ce qui s'est passé : trois hommes, percutés de plein fouet par une jeune femme qui leur était tombé dessus.

**- Eliane, **laissa-t-il échapper**. **

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Le caporal lança au brun un regard étonné avant de se baisser près des corps.

**- Il a raison ! C'est Kastjan !**

Vincent sentit alors distinctement que s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, la vie de la rousse ne vaudrait plus grand chose...

Il s'interposa aussitôt entre le corps de la jeune fille et le troupeau de militaires, posant un genou au sol juste à côté du visage d'Eliane. Un visage encore un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée alors que ses cheveux semblaient d'une teinte plus vive qu'à l'ordinaire, nota-t-il au passage. Exposant son dos aux terriens, il glissa une main sous les genoux de la scientifique, l'autre sous son dos et se releva aussitôt, bousculant les hommes. Dans le mouvement, les jambes de la blessée ballottèrent dans le vide, comme si elles n'avaient plus d'os, mais Vincent était trop occupé à ressortir du cercle pour le remarquer.

Serrant le corps inerte de la jeune femme contre lui, Valentine se mit à courir. Comme autrefois alors qu'il n'était qu'un garde du corps de la plus puissante organisation de la Planète. Protéger quelqu'un. Autrefois Shinra Sr, Lucrécia, ou Hojo. A présent une amie. Ce n'était pas si différent au fond, et ça il savait faire. Simplement, cela l'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son arme et de devoir se contenter de courir à toutes jambes. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il parvint enfin à la moto qu'Eliane et lui avaient laissée à leur arrivée aux ruines du village. Il s'appuya sur le siège pour chercher son PHS dans ses poches, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait confié à son amie. Vincent se pencha au-dessus de son visage inconscient, lui tapotant délicatement une joue, sans obtenir une quelconque réaction. Elle semblait bien profondément endormie. Il se redressait avec un soupir, scrutant l'horizon lorsqu'une voix bien connue retentit.

**- Vincent !**

Cloud arrivait, accompagné de Tifa. Aucun des deux n'était blessé et ils semblaient tout juste un peu amochés par l'effort, à peine fatigués. Vincent leur adressa un bref signe de tête.

**- Les Yajuus sont partis et les humains sont en grande discussion, je ne sais pas à propos de quoi,** l'informa Tifa.

**- A propos d'Eliane.**

**- Encore ?!**

**- Sl...**

Un léger murmure troubla l'air lorsque Vincent sentit un léger mouvement contre son torse. Eliane s'agitait légèrement, ses paupières papillonnant faiblement. Elle toussa un peu, la toux agitant son corps comme si elle allait en mourir. Pourtant ses yeux se rouvrirent enfin pour de bon, quoiqu'encore égarés.

**- ...àine... **termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

**- Ne bouge pas, idiote ! **vociféra Tifa sans méchanceté, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la rousse.

Celle-ci obéit, bien incapable de faire autre chose. Elle se bouina contre Vincent, une de ses mains serrée autour de la cape rouge de celui-ci.

**- Il faut qu'elle se lève ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! On en a encore deux au Seventh Heaven !**contrattaqua aussitôt Cloud

**- Cloud !**

**- Tifa ! Je l'ai vue se battre! Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ! **

Eliane entendit la brune râler encore un peu, mais le blond avait raison... Et puis l'orgueil de la jeune fille était bien décidé à reprendre un jour ou l'autre sa revanche ! Elle acquiesça donc, relevant un peu la tête.

**- Posez-moi... **demanda-t-elle doucement à Vincent, gênée de sa situation.

Délicatement, il déposa les pieds de la rousse au sol, la remettant en position debout. Confiante, elle s'appuya encore un instant sur lui, convaincue de tenir debout. Mais avant même d'être complètement droite, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Valentine la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, ébahie.

**- Je ne sens plus mes jambes.**

* * *

Dans le camp des Yajuus, c'était l'affolement. Shalimar avait observé avec un ravissement incroyable et énormément d'admiration dans le regard la montée de sa maîtresse dans les airs. Magnifique, guerrière, comme d'habitude. Impitoyable aussi, quoiqu'elle ne s'était même pas encore battue à leurs côtés. Pas encore. Cela viendrait, nul doute ne venait entacher la foi et la confiance absolue qu'il éprouvait envers Slàine. Il avait rugi ses ordres aux autres fauves et ils avaient volé vers la victoire.

Jusqu'à ce que la chimère s'écrase lourdement au sol avec la grâce d'une autruche lâchée d'un hélicoptère. Aucune donc. Shalimar poussa aussitôt un cri de rappel des troupes. Il n'avait pas assez de loyauté envers Slàine pour venir la sauver d'entre les bras de ses ennemis. Qu'elle se débrouille, eux ils foutaient le camp !

¹Dixit Yuffie.

²Rigolez pas.

³Dans tous les sens du terme.

**Note de fin:** Pour faire plaisir à Falxo nous préciserons que Cloud s'est vaillamment battu durant tout ce chapitre mais par modestie il a refusé d'être mentionné.


	21. Où on court beaucoup

**Disclaimer:** Eliane, Yajuu, Salaven d'à moi. Le reste - donc le plus intéressant évidemment- à Square. Chier.

**Rating**: Normal.

**Notes:** Merci Falxo et Sensei Ex Machina. Désolée Loveitachi d'avoir pris autant de temps... . Baisse totale d'inspiration. Enfin la suite la voilà!- le premier qui dit "pas trop tôt" je l'étripe ! :p -

* * *

Eliane se sentit brusquement arrachée du sol lorsque Valentine la prit dans ses bras avant de se mettre à cavaler vers la bouche de métro.

**« Vincent... vous ne voulez certainement pas de mon avis, mais... c'est rempli de Yajuus. »** avertit la rousse, bien qu'elle sentît que c'était un tantinet inutile.

Vincent était du genre à savoir ce qu'il faisait en toutes circonstances, et elle, elle était cramponnée à son cou comme un paquet de linge sale. Un long moment de silence passa, uniquement entrecoupé par la respiration de l'homme. Puis, à la grande surprise de sa protégée, il daigna répondre :

**« Il y en a autant dehors. Accroche-toi. »**

Bon, pas faux.

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'ombre plus ou moins protectrice du tunnel, il freina des deux fers. Eliane sentit la main qui soutenait ses jambes se retirer pour permettre à Vincent de balayer l'espace de la pointe du Cerbère.

Elle entendit distinctement le souffle de son compagnon se couper au même moment. Stupéfaite – c'était certainement la première fois qu'elle percevait une telle démonstration d'étonnement de la part de Valentine –, elle se redressa légèrement pour sortir le museau du vêtement rouge sang de l'ex-turk.

Elle retint _« il n'y a plus aucun Yajuu »,_ sentant que l'inutilité de la remarque ferait tressaillir Vincent. _« Tu es bruyante »_ . Celle-ci lui était restée coincée en travers de la gorge.

Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait : en dehors de cadavres multiples et variés et de deux trois humains tremblotants, l'endroit était... vide. Yuffie aurait certainement commenté que ça sentait toujours le fauve, mais eux restèrent plutôt statufiés un court instant, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une nouvelle bombe les fasse réagir. Eliane frissonna. Elle avait travaillé avec des gens dans l'armement. Des gars sérieux, certainement doux avec leur femmes et bons avec leurs enfants. Mais qui débattaient avec passion du meilleur moyen de tuer – si possible douloureusement – leurs semblables. Cela lui avait tiré un sourire à l'époque. Quand elle avait un époux, un fils, un boulot. Et non des amis en danger de mort, des jambes en coton et des détonations au-dessus de la tête. Evidemment, la guerre quand vous y êtes, c'est nettement moins réjouissant. Bordel, elle s'était battue pour pouvoir passer sa vie peinarde derrière un bureau et y faire du gras !

Elle resserra ses petites mains autour de la nuque de Vincent. La rousse gémit juste dans l'entrebâillement du col rouge :

**« Ils vont se faire déchiqueter. Il faut y aller...**

**- Pour l'être avec eux ?**

**- Proposition stupide. Vous avez le droit de me maudire et d'oublier. **

**- C'est déchiqueter à leur place que je voudrais être. »**

Elle releva la tête et détacha une de ses mains de lui. Elle referma le poing pour le frapper, mais renonça avec un soupir. C'était Vincent, pas Cid. Elle le tança :

**« Pour finir grillé inutilement ? Sans votre réserve, ils se seraient déjà tous fait tuer plusieurs fois ! Vous n'avez pas le profil de l'agneau sacrificiel. »**

Il se tendit un tantinet sans qu'elle puisse le remarquer. Il murmura, le regard dans le vague :

**« Je suis un Turk.**

**- Vous êtes turc? » (1)**

L'ancienne terrienne lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et de surprise mêlées derrière une mèche de feu. Il baissa ses prunelles incandescentes sur elle. Il y avait le même degré de perplexité que si Yuffie lui avait proposé de mettre un short rose fuchsia avec des petits cercueils bleus dessus pour aller faire du surf dans la baie du Wutai.

Un nouveau bruit d'éboulement lui fit resserrer son étreinte sur la jeune femme et se remettre à avancer.

**«- Où allez-vous ? » **

Elle enrageait de se faire transporter comme une enfant ou une infirme. De par sa petite taille, on voulait toujours la trimbaler partout. Et aujourd'hui, même si elle tempêtait, elle était forcée de se laisser faire.

**«- Te mettre à l'abri. Ensuite, je rejoindrai Avalanche.**

**- Vous allez vous faire tu... » **amorça-t-elle avant de s'interrompre lorsque Vincent se remit à courir.

Le tunnel fit un coude, puis un second. Un rugissement se fit entendre derrière eux, faisant ciller Eliane, mais Vincent ne ralentit pas d'un poil. Avant de piler net pour une raison d'abord inconnue de la rousse qui avait le nez dans l'étoffe rouge. Comme l'immobilité de l'homme durait, seulement troublée par sa main métallique qui quittait les reins de la jeune femme pour se porter devant leurs visages, elle leva le museau.

Eliane eut aussitôt l'impression que ses yeux se liquéfiaient et qu'un estomac barbouillé avait élu domicile dans sa boîte crânienne. La lumière. Cette putain de lumière du jour qui filtrait derrière la main d'acier l'éblouissait comme jamais. Certes, après un séjour dans l'ombre, c'était normal, mais quand même... Elle sourit pourtant, alors qu'elle fermait les paupières. Une vieille équation réflexe : lumière égale source de lumière égale civilisation / soleil. Donc, quoi qu'il en fût, ils arrivaient à l'air libre.

**« Interdiction de remuer un poil, chers amis**, déclara soudain une voix doucereuse.

**- Que ? »**

Eliane amorça un mouvement avant que la poigne de Valentine ne l'en empêche. Il la pressa contre lui et murmura sans remuer les lèvres.

**« Fais la morte. »** Puis, plus haut: **« Je pose mon paquetage. »**

Retenant ses protestations, Eliane se sentit toucher du dos les gravillons sans réelle douceur. Une cape tourbillonna au-dessus de sa tête tandis que Valentine faisait feu sans sommation sur l'être derrière lui.

**« Vincent,** s'apprêta-t-elle à protester avant de voir surgir sous son nez un Yajuu...souriant.

**- Coucou !**

**- Heu ?! »** Preuve que les coups échangés avec Cloud commençaient à servir à quelque chose, elle ne s'épancha pas plus et roula sur le côté, évitant les dents du monstre.

.**« Une jolie poupée comme toi ne devrait pas gigoter à ce point »**, gronda le fauve en avançant une patte pour l'immobiliser.

Et fut bloqué par une longue lame de katana. Eliane le regardait, farouche, derrière son arme. Comme lors de l'entraînement avec Cloud, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Tenant d'une main l'animal en respect, de l'autre elle se mit debout tant bien que mal, agrippée au mur. Elle se moquait bien de la douleur, de ses jambes inutilisables. Quelque chose de plus fort était à l'oeuvre dans ses entrailles. Elle resserra ses doigts sur la garde du sabre tandis que le Yajuu se passait la langue sur les canines.

**« Un peu de rébellion. »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger. La rousse bondit, l'arme levée, fit au dernier moment un impromptu saut sur le côté, feinta puis abattit son arme latéralement, tranchant l'échine du Yajuu avec une puissance insoupçonnée.

**« Joli coup, mademoiselle. »**

Eliane se retourna, surprise de cette voix inconnue beaucoup plus agréable que celle des deux monstres. Un homme se trouvait derrière elle, juste devant la sortie. Brun, théoriquement humain et vêtu d'un uniforme noisette à galons. A sa suite, venaient plusieurs hommes du même habit, visiblement ses subordonnés. Eliane reprit son souffle, s'appuyant discrètement sur son arme. Au cas où. Aucune envie de manger à nouveau le sol.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Elle, méfiante ? Jamais. Juste paranoïaque.

**« Je m'appelle Salaven Cynidr. Chef de la garde de Kalm dont dépend le petit village au bout ****de ce tunnel de ravitaillement. Puisque vous semblez être une ennemie des Yajuus, je suis à votre service. » **

Il accompagna cette dernière partie avec un sourire puis continua**: « Voici mes hommes**. »

On entendit le bruit des chausses de Vincent qui s'approchait. Il intervint d'une voix sans émotion : **« Ce n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine là-bas. Vous arrivez trop tard.**

**- Nous venons d'être informés, **se défendit Salaven, les lèvres pincées.

**- Vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour l'être. »**

Cette fois, une imperceptible lassitude perçait dans le ton de Valentine.

« **Les cris et les bombes devaient s'entendre jusqu'à Kalm.** » Vincent posa son regard sur Eliane. **« Je te considère comme à l'abri. Ne fais pas confiance à ces hommes pour te défendre. Attends-moi là. »**

Eliane resta stupéfaite en regardant Vince tourner les talons et disparaître dans l'obscurité.

**« Ah bah il a l'air adorable, ce type »**, commenta Salaven.

La rousse revint vers lui, un air de menace qui ne lui appartenait pas fixé sur les traits. Malgré les réticences de Valentine, il était un ami. Et inconsciemment, elle s'appropriait les instincts de la chimère. Le garde s'enquit d'une voix candide, avec un soupçon de gentille moquerie.

**« C'est votre petit ami ?**

**- ... Non !** **- Alors pourquoi cet air ? »** il aboya un rire large avant de se calmer: « **Venez dehors, un peu d'air vous ferait du bien, je pense. »**

Il eut un sourire réconfortant. Pas rassurée pour un sou, Eliane hocha la tête, jetant un dernier regard au cadavre animal puis à l'ombre où s'était estompé Vincent.

* * *

La jeune femme soupira en posant ses cartes à plat sur la table. Toutes ces bêtises commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Et pourtant ça faisait à peine dix minutes. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès des gardes et se releva, tout en réfléchissant.

Eliane reprit une bonne vieille habitude terrienne et s'approcha de Salaven avec un sourire presque charmeur :

**« Excusez-moi, je m'éloigne juste... pour des raisons...mmh, disons...naturelles... »**

Il lui sourit aimablement et la laissa s'écarter du petit groupe d'hommes jouant aux cartes. Cela ne suffit pas pour ôter à la jeune fille la sensation d'être observée et la désagréable impression d'être surveillée... sous surveillance... gardée... Une fois abritée derrières des buissons, elle sortit le PHS de Vincent. Elle rechercha rapidement le numéro de Cloud, plus inquiète que les soldats auraient pu le remarquer.

Une sonnerie, puis deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Parler au téléphone n'aurait servi à rien aussi la jeune femme s'abstint. Mais cela aurait fait beaucoup de bien à ses nerfs.

Cinq.

Si...

«** Allô ?**

**- Strife ! »** Le soulagement perçait dans sa voix.

**« Vin... Eliane ?! Ça va mieux ?**

**- Vous vous en sortez ? Vincent est arrivé ?**

**- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?** persista le blond

. **- Je tiens debout**, se dérida Eliane.

- **Vincent n'est plus avec toi, tu dis ?**

**- Non. Nous avons rencontré des gardes de Calme, quelque chose comme ça. Il est reparti vers vous.**

**- Kalm. K-A-L-M. Il s'enfuit d'un coup juste pour ça ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? Où es-tu ?**

**- Près de Kalm, dehors. Tout le monde est avec toi ?**

**- Oui, on a même rattrapé Yuffie. Les Yajuus ont déserté d'un coup après qu'un machin bizarre soit tombé du ciel, selon Cid. Et toujours d'après lui, ça ressemblait plus à un être humain qu'à une machine. Les terriens nous bombardent mais on s'en sort. On vous récupère Vincent et toi et on retourne au Seventh. Pas question de rester au milieu de ce bordel.**

**- Je bouge pas », **promit Eliane, fermant le portable avec un petit claquement sec.

Une lueur de bonne humeur traversa ses yeux trop clairs lorsqu'elle observa le symbole qui sertissait le clapet. Vincent Valentine customisait ses affaires... Ça cassait le mythe.

**« Il fallait le dire si vous vouliez téléphoner. Je mords pas et je ne suis pas votre père. »**

La rousse se retourna avec un sursaut pour découvrir Salaven qui la regardait amicalement. Il avait l'air sincère et gentil, aussi s'adoucit-elle avant de lui retourner sa gaieté.

**« Vous venez souvent regarder les filles derrières les haies ? »**

Il éclata de rire, sa répartie ne l'ayant visiblement pas troublé, au contraire, elle semblait plutôt lui plaire. Il tendit le bras vers elle pour l'inviter à s'approcher et à le suivre.

**« Venez. Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé à Hicksville(2). Vous et votre ami avaient sauvé beaucoup de vies, je pense. Votre ami a l'air étrange, mais vous, que diriez-vous de participer à quelques festivités à Kalm ?**

**- Nous n'étions pas que deux,** objecta Eliane dans le but avoué de gagner du temps.

**- Kalm est une grande ville. Nous avons de la place, vous savez. »**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sephiroth était cloué au sol. Pas par la douleur, non. Il était plus fort que la douleur. Il ne la sentait même plus. Trop de makô dans le sang pour savoir encore souffrir. Il s'était pourtant littéralement écrasé au sol, manquant de peu de cogner la paroi de la grotte. Le souffle et les jambes coupés, il gisait sur la terre meuble. Il sentait que cela arrivait, augmentait, lui traversant l'échine. Il prenait la douleur d'Eliane. Involontairement mais... cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il s'adossa lentement au mur pour attendre que cela passe, que sa soeur n'ait plus besoin de ses jambes, d'utiliser sa force à lui pour son corps à elle.

**« Deuxième assaut de Slàine... »** souffla-t-il.

(1) Pardon aux familles, femmes, enfants, hommes, toussa toussa... Pas résisté xD

(2) Trifouillis-les-oies en anglais.


	22. Où on danse Si si

**Loveitachi:** Je sais plus si je t'avais répondu --' Le meilleur de tous carrément? o_O Meilleur que celui-là c'est sûr xD

**L****yzianor:** Contente du contenu ta review :) J'essaie d'éviter le Mary-Sue au maximum mais j'tombe parfois dedans sans faire exprès . Prière de m'engueuler si ça se voit xD Y aura beaucoup de Vince (98%) au prochain chapitre vu qu'il est quasiment absent pour celui-là!

**Laetiss:** J'avais prévu une semaine après ta review hein ? --' j'avais plus qu'à l'envoyer à mon bêta... sauf que je me suis relu, j'ai trouvé ça merdique et j'ai repris les trois quarts... --'

**Note**: Il y a dans ce chapitre deux moments qui se passent sur Terre. Le premier se passe un peu après le début de la fiction, quand Eliane est dans le coma avec Hojo. Le second en même temps que ce chapitre.

* * *

C'était le premier septembre sur Terre, et comme tous les enfants de 6 ans d'Occident, Ludovic Vilnier rentrait en CP. Contrairement à tous les élèves d'Occident qui rentraient à l'école primaire, Ludovic Vilnier s'approchait seul des grilles de l'école.

Orphelin de mère et père travaillant dans une des plus grandes firmes multinationales du monde, disait le dossier que la maîtresse tenait à la main en accueillant l'enfant avec un sourire maternel et empli de pitié.

C'était le 3 septembre sur Terre et comme tous les pré-adolescents de 12 ans d'Occident, Ludovic Vilnier rentrait en cinquième. Sa solitude passait aujourd'hui plus inaperçue que le crâne rasé à la va-vite dont son père lui avait fait cadeau avant de le renvoyer manu militari sur Terre. Non pas qu'il avait souhaité rester sur Gaïa... Dans un monde il avait un père détestable, dans l'autre le souvenir d'un père adorable... Au moment exact où son corps passa la grille du collège, un sourire lisse et rieur vient se plaquer sur son visage tandis que ses yeux revenaient à la vie. On ne choisit ni sa mère, ni son père, mais au moins a-t-on le choix de ses fréquentations quand ceux-ci sont absents.

* * *

Eliane bullait, au sens propre – et savonneux – du terme. Le museau dépassant à peine de l'eau du bain, le regard fixé à la robe de soirée que Salaven avait apporté, elle recracha un peu d'eau en soupirant. Mais par quelle logique absurde et désastreuse Avalanche avait accepté cette idée de bal ?! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. La rousse renversa sa tête en arrière.

**«- Si je me noie, ils ne viendront peut-être pas me chercher? » **barbota-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas les fêtes, les cocktails et toutes ces foutaises. Sa vie n'avait jamais eu cet objectif, ce désir. La vie en société lui hérissait les poils plus sûrement qu'un passage en chambre froide.

On toqua à la porte.

Qu'on lui foute la paix.

Eliane s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans l'eau chaude.

Des pas s'éloignèrent, puis une nouvelle personne vint frapper.

Qu'on l'oublie.

**«- Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »**

Tout mais pas Yuffie. Pitié. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

**«- Tu fais la tête ? Allez ! Ouvre ! »**

Je fais pas la tête, j'hiberne. Style grizzly qui n'a strictement aucune envie de se pavaner en robe et de sourire à des idiots. Désolée, mais c'était pas son job ça.

**«- Je suis pas là ! »** cria-t-elle dans un clapotement.

**«****- Yuffie, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant cette porte? Vincent est en bas, pas la peine de chercher pour la millième fois à rentrer dans sa chambre.**

**- Rhaaa t'es mauvaise langue ! Je suis d'utilité publique pour le coup ! C'est Eliane qui veut pas aller à la fête ! »**

Eliane disparut sous l'eau. Seul un épi flamboyant dépassait de la mousse pelucheuse. Elle entendit à travers l'eau qu'on trifouillait la serrure en pure perte. Avant de capter un bruit sourd comme celui qu'une porte peut faire lorsqu'on y met un coup de talon vigoureux.

**« Eliane, sors de là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**

Elle sentit une main triturer sa mèche rebelle. Elle résista jusqu'à ce qu'une main plonge dans l'eau pour la saisir par l'épaule. Finalement, elle remonta à la surface en frappant la main opportune.

**« Tifa, **bulla-t-elle.

**- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour rester aussi longtemps dans l'eau alors que tu n'es pas utaienne ? **jalousa Yuffie avec un rire.

**- Makô »,** la coupa Tifa.

Eliane s'avachit contre le bord de la baignoire en observant ses amies.

**« Moment unique, Tifa et Yuffie en robes et élégantes. **

**- Oh, c'est bon », **rougit Tifa.

Eliane dévisagea les deux filles, un air à la fois béat et émerveillé accroché aux traits. Tifa avait natté ses longs cheveux sur le côtés. Sa longue robe bleue nuit était évidemment profondément décolletée et mettait en valeur ses formes irraisonnablement suggestives. Elle était très jolie. Eliane le lui assura d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire.

**« Tu as déjà croisé M. Strife ? **

**- Mais je vais te noyer, toi ! »**

Tifa se pencha vers elle pour appuyer vigoureusement sur son crâne. La rousse se débattit en riant, buvant une tasse au passage. Lorsqu'elle refit surface son nez heurta la serviette de toilette que lui tendait la brune.

**« Habille-toi, Eli. On est déjà à la bourre.**

**- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a accepté ?**

**- Parce que les fêtes, c'est bien ! » **

Yuffie ouvrait de grands yeux. C'était, certes, une raison valable.

**« J'aime pas les fêtes,** trancha Eliane.

**- Eliane Kastjan ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller!**

**- Ça ne m'ira jamais. Je suis trop petite. **

**- Ça a bien été à Yuffie ! Eliane ! Fais moi plaisir !**

**- Comme si Cloud aimait les fêtes et la foule »,** râla Eliane.

La diplomatie de Tifa s'arrêta là puisqu'elle avait toujours la main aussi chatouilleuse lorsqu'on lui parlait de Cloud. Eliane resta quelques secondes immobile, le souffle coupé et la joue brûlante de la gifle que venait de lui mettre la brune. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait dû la chercher, celle-là.

* * *

Cid avançait en crabe vers le buffet sous les regards mornes de Vincent et Cloud. Le pilote avait décidé que « tant qu'à poireauter pour des prunes, autant le faire bien beurré». Depuis, des hommes avaient fini d'installer tous les derniers préparatifs à la fête. Ils étaient dans une vaste salle municipale, mais de grandes fenêtres ouvraient sur les rues de Kalm, serties de lampions et de rires.

Cloud et Vincent s'étaient automatiquement orientés vers le même endroit : le premier se tenait trop droit près du mur, le second était adossé à celui-ci, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ils ne se regardaient pas.

Ils s'étaient jetés mutuellement un regard choqué en arrivant, puis, souffrant du même mal ils n'avaient plus rien eu à se dire. Ils se contentaient d'attendre en pestant mentalement sur le désarmement et leur accoutrement commun. Quelle poisse.

--

Eliane contemplait son reflet dans la glace, la gorge nouée. L'image en elle-même n'était pas dégueulasse à regarder. Bon, on était très loin des standards hollywoodiens, mais c'était passable. Pas à vomir disons, on ne l'avait jamais traité de moche dans les cours de récré. Mais on ne s'était jamais retourné sur son passage non plus. Seulement, elle ne se sentait pas à son aise. Et par voie de conséquence, elle faisait la gueule.

**« Eli... »**soupira doucement Yuffie.

Elle vint glisser sa menotte dans celle de son aînée. La petite taille des deux paumes coïncidaient parfaitement, comme il ne leur était pas habituel.

**« T'es super jolie ! »**

Eliane lui lança un regard dubitatif. Elle. En robe. Certes, elle avait eu un tantinet de pot car elle était simple, vert émeraude, et plutôt discrète. La rousse fixait par contre les deux fentes qui grimpaient jusqu'à ces cuisses.

**« Je-ne-sortirai-pas-comme-ça »**, trancha-t-elle.

Plutôt revoir Shiva ou même se faire tataner la face.

**« Je suis avec toi ! **

**- Y a intérêt ! **elle sourit enfin. **Mais toi, tu es superbe, »** ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux chocolat, gracieusement maquillés. Elle avait ôté son bandeau habituel et ses cheveux balayaient librement son front. Eliane prit avec un soupir l'élégante canne de bois noir posée contre le mur. Elle ressentait encore en elle la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque ces pattes lui avaient fait défaut. D'ailleurs, la gauche la tirait encore par instant, depuis qu'elle était sortie du bain. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Du côté humain, cela avait été la débandade la plus totale. Les soldats de Shiva avaient continué à se battre pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de se rendre compte que les hommes qu'ils abattaient à tour de bras, portaient, épinglé sur leur uniforme, l'image du globe terrestre. Le premier à se rendre compte de ce léger problème stratégique fut Antoine, major de la troisième division envoyée sur place. Il regroupa immédiatement son petit groupe d'hommes tant bien que mal. Il perdit d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes à en chercher plusieurs, en pure perte évidemment. Il fallait bien excuser cet espoir plein de naïveté, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait plus envoyé des hommes à la mort sur Terre. On avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer la mort sur les hommes d'en face, ce qui était bien plus économique du point de vue de la main-d'oeuvre. Bref.

**« On recule. Trouvez-moi le commandant »,** demanda-t-il fermement.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'ordres pour gérer le chaos ambiant. C'était une horreur. Les hommes étripaient les hommes en marchant sur un amas d'hommes et de fauves. Antoine sentit son estomac se retourner avec fureur alors que lui-même piétinait le corps éventré d'un homme qui avait appartenu à sa race, à son espèce, à sa planète. Il se mit à courir.

Il réussit enfin à pénétrer dans la tente de commandement, échevelé et couvert de sang.

**« Mon commandant ! »**

L'officier ne desserra pas les lèvres, son regard furieux fixé sur le pauvre homme. Celui-ci eut un moment de battement durant lequel le nombre de toilettes qu'il avait dû récurer par oubli du salut réglementaire lui revinrent à l'esprit. Mais, que diable, aujourd'hui l'heure était grave !

Et pourtant non, il se redressa au garde-à-vous jusqu'à ce que son supérieur se redresse contre son siège.

**« Pourquoi avez-vous déserté le front, caporal ?**

**- Major, monsieur.**

**- Pourquoi avez-vous déserté, bordel de merde ?!**

**- Parce que nous n'avons plus d'ennemis, monsieur !**

**- Vous voulez dire que nous avons obtenu une victoire complète ?**

**- Je parlerais plutôt du retrait des deux compagnies ennemies, monsieur.**

**- Eh bien, nous avons gagné, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Qu'on rappelle les troupes ! »**

* * *

Toc. Toc. Toc, faisait la canne d'Eliane à chaque fois que le bout ferré se posait sur une marche. Pour la discrétion, il serait de bon ton de repasser plus tard. Eliane chercha ses amis des yeux. Elle sentait toujours la petite paume chaude de la ninja dans la sienne, mais ce détail mis à part, elle avait la sensation d'être seule au monde, telle une bouée à la mer lancée au beau milieu du triangle des Bermudes. Elle revient à la réalité lorsque Yuffie lui broya la main.

**«- V'la le héros. »**

La rousse cligna des yeux, son regard revenant plus proche d'elles, en bas des marches. En effet, Salaven se trouvait là à quelques mètres d'elles, en contrebas. Yuffie ne le « sentait pas » et si Vincent avait émis un quelconque avis sur la question, il aurait été certainement du même genre. Néanmoins, Cloud avait dit d'accord, et Eliane ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver gentil. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison fiable et de se méfier de lui. Et il n'y avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il soit fort élégant avec ses cheveux qui lui effleuraient les omoplates et soulignaient que son élégante veste chocolat à attaches mordorées lui dessinait des épaules parfaites. De toute manière 1) Elle était mariée. 2) Avait d'autres chats à fouetter. De gros matous.

Il leur adressa un sourire charmeur et avala quatre-à-quatre les marches. Il offrit son bras à Eliane avec un petit sourire contrit, tel un gentleman.

**«- Tu ne serais pas en train de draguer même pas discrètement, toi ? »**gronda Yuffie.

On aurait cru un chat furieux, qui crachait tout ce qu'il pouvait, le poil hérissé. Salaven fut visiblement déconcerté par cette attaque. La rousse lui sourit timidement pour le rassurer, tant l'étonnement sincère qui s'était peint sur sa figure faisait mal au coeur. Dans le même temps, elle choisit d'ignorer le mauvais caractère de Yuffie. Elle se jetait toujours sur tout le monde avec un grand sourire, et cet inconnu là lui déplaisait sans raison aucune ? A elle, il lui semblait bien innocent !

**«- Je vois juste qu'une demoiselle semble blessée et je veux lui faciliter la soirée, »** protesta honnêtement le jeune homme.

Il baissa le bras, penaud. Il se sentait un peu bête sur le coup, lui qui voulait bien faire.

**«- Par pitié, les civilités ne m'ont jamais aidée. Vous pouvez m'aider à descendre les escaliers si ça vous fait plaisir, mais il est hors de question que je reste pendue à votre bras toute la soirée. »**

Vu qu'elle songeait à se carapater dès que la nuit serait complètement tombée. Et puis Salaven faisait une telle tête.... Il lui faisait un peu pitié. Avalanche avait été gentil avec elle, il ne lui restait plus à elle, qu'à être gentille avec lui. Il s'inclina élégamment et lui présent à nouveau son bras. Le temps de sa courbette, son sourire lui était revenu aux lèvres. Eliane s'y accrocha sans lâcher ni sa canne, ni son amie. Pourtant la menotte de Yuffie lui glissa des doigts.

**«- C'est lui ou moi ! »**

Le ton boudeur de sa voix parvint à peine aux oreilles d'Eliane alors que le capitaine la guidait dans les escaliers avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, l'empêchant avec douceur de s'effondrer. Le pied d'Eliane toucha enfin le sol de la salle, mais aussitôt, Salaven se positionna devant elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

**« Une danse ?**

**- Je ne sais pas danser,** se défendit aussitôt Eliane, avec la nette impression de s'être fait avoir.

**- Je vous en prie ! Vous croyez vraiment que je sais danser, moi ? Comme si je faisais ça tous les jours. Ridiculisons-nous ensemble.**

**- Je... »**

Salaven s'approcha encore un peu. Eliane n'avait d'autre choix que de plonger son regard dans ses grands yeux noisettes. Il y a des paillettes vertes absolument charmantes dans ces yeux, nota-t-elle machinalement.

**« S'il vous plaît... Faites-moi ce petit plaisir. »**

Elle n'aurait jamais la paix si elle ne lui accordait pas au moins une danse. Avec un peu de chance, elle danserait tellement mal qu'il prétexterait une alerte urgente pour l'abandonner au beau milieu de la pièce.

**« J'ai ma canne, **prétexta-t-elle en un dernier élan de protection.

**- Quel gentleman ne tiendrait pas la canne de sa partenaire de bal ? »**s'offusqua Salaven sans se départir de son sourire.

Il était gentil, c'était indéniable. Eliane eut un léger sourire, et acquiesça enfin. Le visage du soldat s'illumina soudain, semblant cinq à six ans plus jeune. Quel âge avait-il ? Aux alentours du sien peut-être ? Non, sans doute même un peu plus jeune, de l'âge de Tifa peut-être.

S'apercevant de l'air juvénile qu'il affichait, il referma ses traits et toussota légèrement. De sa main libre, il remonta son col puis lui sourit d'un air plus réservé, plus mature.

**« Mademoiselle. »**

Il lui enleva délicatement sa canne, la tenant entre deux doigts de sa main gauche, qu'il posa sur le dos nu de sa compagne. Sans cesser de sourire, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Eliane se laissait faire, comme une souple marionnette. Salaven la guida, un peu hésitant dans ses pas. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas baisser les yeux pour surveiller ses mouvements et se contentait de regarder par-dessus les galons du brun.

**« Est-ce que vous avez vu Vincent, Cloud, ou Cid ?** questionna-t-elle doucement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de se mélanger les pattes et de s'effondrer.

**- Qui donc ?**

**- Mes amis. »**

Elle trébucha légèrement avant de reprendre son pas où elle en était.

**« Je m'étonne que vous ayez besoin d'eux après la démonstration que vous m'avez faite de vos capacités.**

**- De quoi parlez-vous ? »** tiqua Eliane.

Elle rata un pas, sa jambe fragile en profitant pour se faire la belle avant de revenir à sa place.

**« Dans la grotte. Face au monstre qui vous attaquait quand nous sommes arrivés. »**

Eliane s'écarta légèrement du capitaine pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui livrer son plus grand sourire :

**« Vous, vous ne les avez jamais vu combattre. »**

Salaven secoua la tête sans s'offusquer ni avoir l'air mécontent de son propos. Il répondit d'une voix douce :

**« Je ne remets pas leurs capacités en doute... Je préfère m'adresser aux vôtres. Pour moi, vous êtes capable de vous en sortir seule. **

**- Je doute d'avoir beaucoup de « capacités », comme vous dites.**

**- Vous en doutez, ou bien ils vous en ont fait douter ? »**

Eliane eut un mouvement de stupeur et s'arrêta brusquement de danser.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

**- Qu'ils ne font peut-être pas tout ce qu'il peuvent pour vous donner confiance en vous, et préfèrent vous maintenir dans une sensation d'infériorité. »**

Salaven allait ajouter quelque chose en réponse à la figure bouche bée de la rousse, lorsque celle-ci se plia en deux, le lâchant pour porter ses deux mains à ses tempes. Sans soutien, elle s'écroula sur le parquet de la pièce. Le rire de Slàine lui traversait la boîte crânienne, envahissant chaque centimètre carré, rebondissant dans son esprit pour augmenter de manière disproportionnée, infinie.

* * *

Dans les yeux de Reeve Tuesti, ex-employé du secteur de développement urbain de la grande compagnie Shinra brillait le plus profond découragement concevable. Que Tseng avait eu de courage ! Jamais il n'avait autant respecté et admiré le chef des Turks. Il avait toujours considéré Vincent Valentine comme le meilleur des Turks possible et, sans l'avoir jamais vu les gérer, il était certain que cela avait été l'âge d'or des Turks.

Mais Valentine n'avait pas eu Reno sous ses ordres. Il n'avait aucune idée de la chance qu'il avait eu. Aujourd'hui Reno était sous ses ordres à lui, et venait d'avaler le rapport qu'il aurait dû lui rédiger depuis trois jours.


	23. Où on se débat

Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je prends simplement mon temps/beaucoup de temps !

Côte à côte, Vincent Valentine et Cloud Strife s'étaient murés dans un long silence d'ennui et de compréhension réciproques. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était un grand bavard et la situation leur semblait pouvoir se passer de tout commentaire, même de la part de Yuffie ou de Cid.

Cid justement revenait du buffet, son butin lui chargeant bras et mains.

**« - Faut pas se laisser abattre ! **

**- Le monde est dans un bordel monstre depuis des années, il y a eu une bataille il y a peine quatre heures à quelques kilomètres d'ici et on donne une fête! Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions deux prisonniers au Septième Ciel ! **grogna Cloud, sans quitter son air buté.

**- C'est bon signe. Depuis combien de temps il n'y a pas eu une putain de fête ? Une fête qui ne s'est pas barrée en couille, **ajouta le pilote à l'intention de Vincent, qui pourtant n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir prendre la parole pour le contredire.** Quant aux deux fouteurs de merde, bah... Ils sont attachés non ? On a bien le droit de rien branler nous aussi ! Allez quoi merde ! »**

Cid haussa les épaules et tendit un verre de vin rouge à Vincent et un blinis au saumon à Cloud. Un verre posé en équilibre installé sur son bras, il y versa ensuite du jus d'orange d'un pichet, avant d'avancer le verre vers le blond.

**«- Il va bien falloir passer le temps, »** soupira l'épéiste en décroisant enfin les bras.

Cid acquiesça et avala une gorgée de whisky/bière au goulot.

**«- Dans une fête comme celle-ci, on trouve toujours de quoi s'occuper agréablement. »**

Vincent détourna le regard du sourire carnassier de Cid. Il avait appris à se fier au pilote et s'entendait peut-être mieux avec lui qu'avec d'autres. Mais certaines de ses manières restaient trop... brutes de décoffrage pour lui.

Cloud secoua doucement la tête. La soirée promettait d'être longue, surtout si Cid décidait de leur faire l'animation. Le blond évita le regard de l'aviateur pour ne pas avoir à participer ou à se sentir visé en entamant son verre de jus d'orange. Au moins, cette fois, _personne _ne cherchait à le soûler et Cid avait enfin compris que non, il ne se détendrait pas avec quelques centigrammes d'alcool dans le sang, et que oui, c'était déraisonnable de boire de l'alcool, qu'il devait toujours être prêt à tout et qu'un SOLDAT ne boit pas de boisson alcoolisée nom de dieu !

Bien sûr, Cid s'en foutait pas mal pour lui-même, corrigea le soldat en voyant l'homme boire une nouvelle fois à la bouteille. Cloud ferma les paupières en soupirant. Il ne porterait pas son ami à l'étage une fois qu'il serait trop cuit pour grimper les escaliers à quatre pattes.

Il jeta un regard à Vincent pour chercher son accord au fait de laisser leur ami cuver sous une table, discrètement, et eux-mêmes se carapater.

Valentine laissait dériver ses pensées pour éviter de voir l'inévitable conflit d'idées qui allait avoir lieu entre les deux blonds : amis et alliés, mais singulièrement différents. Et pour sa tranquillité, il valait mieux aller voir ailleurs si il y était. Le goût âcre du vin dans sa gorge lui fit froncer les sourcils sous son bandeau. Cette saveur caractéristique qui roulait sur sa langue et emplissait ses papilles, il l'avait déjà connue. Ce qui était surprenant, puisqu'il n'avait recommencé à boire du vin que l'année dernière après une abstinence de plusieurs... décennies. Son ancienne vie... Sans réfléchir, Vincent héla une serveuse qui passait à quelques mètres.

**«- Ce vin... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **

Elle s'arrêta, surprise comme un enfant du secteur sept pris sous les feux d'un soldat-robot, puis détailla l'homme au timbre grave et velouté qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Jamais Vincent ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise sous le regard d'une femme depuis Lucrécia. Lucrécia à cause de l'importance de son jugement ! Il y a plus de trente ans, son complet noir lui offrait une prestance charismatique et protectrice. Aujourd'hui, il s'y sentait ridicule, engoncé et exposé. Mais tout de même certainement moins que Cloud.

Il reprit assez de courage pour afficher un air presque affable et ouvert.

**« - Du vin de Kalm, monsieur. »**

Elle lui sourit avec charme. Vincent hocha la tête, et glissa un merci poli pour retourner à son verre. Du vin de Kalm... Il avait dû en boire en tant que Turk, bien qu'auparavant il soit de Kalm. Mais à l'époque, il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui ne buvait que peu et il n'avait pas de regret d'avoir quitté sa ville natale. Bien que son vin soit excellent.

Cloud n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer son jus d'orange qu'une superbe jeune femme se plaçait entre lui et le pilote, sous le regard appréciateur de celui-ci.

**«- Cloud ! Tu es magnifique ! »**

La belle brune semblait vraiment ravie de le voir, ses yeux pétillaient et ses lèvres se haussaient en un irrépressible sourire. Le blond mit quelques secondes à quitter des yeux la soyeuse robe sombre – au grand désarroi de sa détentrice (pour une fois qu'il semblait remarquer quelque chose !) pour la saluer, la gorge un peu sèche après tout.

**«- Bonsoir, Tifa. »**

Là, d'un coup, sa foutue cravate qu'il avait tant hésité à nouer l'étouffait.

**«- Je peux ? »**

Les doigts de la jeune fille se posèrent à peine sur le verre du coursier que Cid s'interposait entre eux, la bouche tiquant frénétiquement.

**«- Tu crois pas que t'as déjà assez d'énergie comme ça ? »**

Cid passa un bras autour des épaules dénudées de Tifa qui lui lança son regard spécial Sephiroth, la main caressante de la jeune femme soudainement emprisonnée sous la poigne grossière du pilote.

**«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

**- Fais moi confiance, ma belle. Mais si tu touches à ça, tu vas finir par terre toute seule.**

**- Cid, t'es pas franchement le mec le plus droit que je connaisse et...**

**- Je suis pas digne de confiance ? »**

Cid leva un sourcil, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec un sérieux sincère. Elle se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Tifa détourna les yeux et échappa à l'emprise du blond.

**«- Bien sûr que si... »**

Cloud fixait d'un air à nouveau vide et éteint la salle lumineuse. La discussion de ses deux amis lui passait complètement au-dessus de la crête.

Le regard de Tifa hésita un instant. Elle mourait d'envie de rejoindre de nouveau le bretteur, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'en tirerait encore rien pour l'instant. Et la Yuffie pépiante et furieuse qui venait de s'agripper au bras de Vincent comme un chimpanzé à sa branche favorite attira sa pitié. Vincent allait peut-être avoir besoin d'un tact plus explicite que le sien.

Le verre que l'homme amenait à ses lèvres fut brutalement abaissé de force, des gouttes jaillissant pour éclabousser sa manche et le parquet jusqu'alors trop propre. Vincent échangea son verre de main, le saisissant dans sa griffe avec la force de l'habitude :

**« - Yuffie... »**

Il était de nature patiente et calme. Très patiente même.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était la victime préférée de Yuffie. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais, d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel geignard et que cela aurait blessé Yuffie, ensuite parce qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune ninja, et que cela ne lui était pas désagréable.

Mais il appréciait d'avoir la paix et il ronchonnait toujours lorsqu'elle jugeait nécessaire de l'en tirer. Surtout ce soir, où il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et où les éclats brillants des yeux de Yuffie ne firent naître en lui qu'une fatigue d'anticipation.

**« - Je te trouve enfin Non mais, où étais-tu passé ? Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me laisser toute seule, ou quoi ? »**

Vincent réussi par miracle à agripper le dos de sa robe avec sa main humide d'alcool et, tordant son poignet, il la décrocha de son bras et l'écarta légèrement de lui. Alors, il essuya enfin avec dépit sa paume humaine contre son pantalon, sans rien dire.

Il releva soudain la tête, avec la brusquerie d'un animal sauvage surpris, étonné du silence de la jeune fille. La délicieuse petite brune le fixait, sa bouche arrondie d'un air ahuri. Profitant de la position penchée de l'homme - mûrissait-elle ce plan depuis qu'il l'avait décrochée ? - elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler une goutte de vin qui s'était déposée sur sa pommette. Yuffie porta son doigt désormais aviné (1) à ses lèvres, le suçotant avec curiosité.

**« - Hmm ! C'est trop bon ! Tu m'en redonnes ? »**

Le brun lui tendit sans réfléchir son verre encore à moitié plein. Si ça lui faisait plaisir !

**« - Vincent Valentine ! **»

La voix de Tifa claqua derrière son dos, le grondant gentiment.

**« - Mais, Tifa !** protesta Yuffie en voyant le verre revenir presque automatiquement vers Vincent.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir vomir à tout bout de champ, ni de te voir abusée par Vincent !**

**- Mais il ne m'abusera pas ! Et tu fais pas mieux avec Cloud, peut-être ? »**

Utilité de la cape de Vincent Valentine ? Lui offrir un refuge en cas de gêne imprévue . Et là, il en avait bien besoin ; il était littéralement mortifié des propos de ses amies. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de leur rappeler sa présence, mais au contraire de disparaître et de s'absenter pour de bon loin des deux pétillantes jeunes femmes. Il manquait d'ailleurs le troisième larron de leur trio...

Les lèvres touchant imperceptiblement le liquide carmin, Vincent balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche d'Eliane.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir quelle gueule le don juan pouvait bien avoir. Il voulait juste avoir si la jeune femme s'amusait bien avec lui et était en sécurité.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Mais même s'il continuait à jouer l'oiseau fugueur et solitaire, les efforts de Tifa et de Yuffie se révélaient payants, au final : Avalanche était une étrange famille, et il était plus rassuré sur le sort de ses membres lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis. Peut-être commençait-il à s'attacher...

Ethan n'avait rouvert les paupières que lorsqu'un rayon de soleil les lui avaient transpercées. Il détourna péniblement la tête, les yeux plissés et les dents serrées. Un marteau frappait douloureusement sa tempe gauche. Où est-ce ce qu'il était, bon sang ? Par réflexe, il voulut tendre son corps pour se glisser à l'abri, mais ses membres refusèrent de se mouvoir, ses muscles arrêtés par des liens. Il grogna rageusement et renversa sa tête en arrière, à la recherche d'un point de repère. Il le rencontra rapidement en la personne de Karel, inconsciente et solidement entravée sur une table voisine.

**«- Merde ! »**

Alors là, c'était trop fort! Le ressentiment de Karel envers la rousse commençait à déteindre ses émotions. Ils les séquestraient, le frappaient, les attachaient et les laissaient en plan comme de vulgaires sandwich oubliés !

**« - Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Hé ho ! Quelqu'un ! Bon dieu ! Bande de chiffes molles ! »**

Son braillement resta sans réponse.

**«- Fait chier. »**

Il resta plusieurs minutes à respirer sans que rien ne bouge. Au bout d'une éternité, Ethan se crut revivre en entendant un téléphone sonner. Tiens, il n'était pas oublié de tous, comme mort sur sa chaise, sourd ? Avant de se rendre compte que le son provenait du PHS de Karel. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait bien l'appeler ici. Une personne qui ne serait pas contente du tout de se faire ainsi ignorer. Mieux valait s'arracher les deux bras en se débattant contre les cordes plutôt que laisser Monsieur Shiva face à sa messagerie.

Ethan s'agita en vain jusqu'à ce que la pièce retombe dans le silence. Il allait passer une sale heure dès qu'il aurait retrouvé sa liberté. Liberté qui serait brève à son avis.

Sa torpeur suicidaire ne dura pas une minute. Déjà, Monsieur Shiva, furieux, persévérait sur le PHS de Karel.

**« - Misère de misère... ON EST MORTS DUCON ! »**

Il avait toujours été respectueux de la hiérarchie et de l'autorité, mais l'impuissance le rendait fou.

**« - Ethan... décroche, mer... »**

Le râle de Karel se termina en toux douloureuse.

**« -T'es encore vivante, toi ? **

**- Eteins-moi cette sonnerie... Tout de suite. »**

Ethan ravala un « mourante, tu ne me fais pas peur » moqueur : ils allaient devoir avoir peur de quelqu'un de bien pire.

L'homme avait compté 71 sonneries en tout, de plus en plus frustrées et rapprochées lorsque ses doigt engourdis touchèrent enfin la coque de l'appareil. Tant pis pour les fourmis dans sa main, il composa sans rien voir le numéro de Shiva, et appuya sur le haut-parleur.

**«- Monsieur. »**

Il espérait que le ton de sa voix serait assez déférent pour cacher sa fatigue et sa migraine.

**« - J'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour m'avoir fait attendre ! **

**- Nous étions avec Eliane, monsieur.**

**- Vous l'avez ? »**

L'exaltation qui avait succédé à la colère chez son patron fit déglutir péniblement Ethan.

**« - Elle est bloquée à quelques mètres de nous, elle ne peut pas s'enfuir, monsieur.**

**- Attrapez-la ! Tout de suite ! »**

Le portable heurta la sol, faisant gémir et râler Karel. L'homme se remit à remuer les doigts pour se dégager sans l'écouter. Ils ne devaient pas décevoir monsieur Shiva.

(1) aviné : imbibé de vin. Adjectif qui marche sur un objet et qui alors ne signifie pas ivre .


End file.
